Everlasting
by LadysWords
Summary: Time held no more meaning to him save for the souls that were trapped within him. With each passing decade one souls life forfeits there's for his own allowing him to continue on.Unbound by anything magic or time, he lives on despite everything. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Prologue: Interlude of a Fox<p>

* * *

><p><em>"A man sooner or later discovers that he is the master-gardener of his soul, the director of his life."<em>

_-James Allen_

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was wearied from his battle with his old friend. It had been an ungodly long three-hour battle; therefore, no one could blame him for resting a moment.<p>

After all, he'd just defeated the Gellert Grindelwald; who wouldn't need a rest?

Currently Albus was contemplating everything that had happened in the small village of Bridlington. He sighed as he sat and clutched his newly acquired wand; the very wand for which he'd been scouring the world for so many long and desperate years: the Elder Wand. Though he did not leap for joy after acquiring it; he was still wondering _why_ he won it at all…

Dumbledore frowned slightly. He believed he had not _really_ won the Elder Wand in the duel, but rather an apparently non-magical interruption landed it in his possession.

At least that's what he assumed.

Though he did not remember it clearly, he did recall that at one point in the battle Gellert was knocked off his feet for a moment. Albus did not see what had happened to make the man lose his wand, but he heard the noise as Grindelwald was suddenly taken by surprise and knocked down, losing the wand in the process. Dumbledore had then quickly grabbed it and managed to defeat him.

He remembered briefly seeing a furry, deep-amber colored creature that must've gotten caught up in their battle. Perhaps it had been a fox of some sort that lived in the area, trying escape a wizard's duel...

'_Strange... Strange indeed...'_ he thought.

Dumbledore shook his head and looked back at the forest that bordered the nearby suburbs, surprised when he saw what appeared to be the same what fox subtly hiding in a bush.

As the old wizard peered closer, he noticed that the fox appeared to actually be glaring at him with its amber eyes. He had also, in fact, been right about the shades of its fur. And the fox had a sort of tautness after the events that had just taken place, which was completely natural.

In response to the glare, Albus only gave the fox an amused look. '_Was that the fox that interrupted the duel?_' he thought curiously. He blinked once and the fox had vanished into the forest from whence it came.

_'I hope that another like him will never resurface', _Dumbledore thought.

He hoped that another Dark Lord would never reappear among the Wizarding World again, but that was just his own wishful thinking. Well, not just his own, that of many other optimistic hopefuls, no doubt.

* * *

><p>The same fox that had interrupted the wizard's duel was now scampering through an alleyway near the said event. It skulked around carefully, eyes narrowed and filled with an angry suspicion, trying to stay hidden. It was listening closely with its acute senses, making sure it had found a deserted area.<p>

Hearing nothing and smelling no one, the fox suddenly transformed into a man.

The man was rather tall, with the broad shoulders; long, golden tresses ran down his back before he tied them up in a neat, high ponytail, leaving some remaining to frame his face in long bangs. A single, curious cowlick stood atop his head, positioned between the two waves framing his face. Besides his hair, bright amber eyes glittered with the intelligence of a genius, with aureate specks dotting the irises. The man retained no baby fat from his youth and wore attire consisting of a dark brown coat, a white undershirt, and black slacks.

Sighing to himself, though no response came in response to the noise, the stranger silently strode towards the street, making sure no one had noticed him - not that it actually made any difference.

'_Damn wizards,'_ the man thought to himself, even though he was one of them. He quickly navigated through the city, scanned the area, and headed for his destination._'It should be around here somewhere,'_ he thought.

He abruptly stopped when he saw a pub with black doors and a sign reading, "The Leaky Cauldron."

_'Ah! There it is!' _The stranger eagerly entered to the pub_,_ and the old bartender recognized him immediately.

"Long time no see, Mr. Elric."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Foxes are generally described as cunning, strategic, quick-thinking, adaptive, clever, wise, and small like Edward. Which is why I had him as a fox in my story.<strong>

****As of 1/23 **Reedited By The King in White **

**Disclaimer: If don't you don't know FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**TBC**


	2. Book 1: Part I

_Everlasting__**  
><strong>_By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dawn of a new Era<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change."<em>

_-Thomas Hardy_

* * *

><p>July, 1980<p>

_-35 years later-_

Despite his previous hope, Dumbledore was proven wrong; after the defeat of Grindelwald, another quickly took his place, one that became known as Lord Voldemort.

Tom Riddle, he noted, was revered as the most feared wizard of the age. He was so feared that he was often compared to Grindelwald, and people refused to say his alias and instead called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who. It wasn't just the wizards that felt the effects of the Dark Lord either, the muggles where effected by it as well. The killings done by Death Eaters as 'sport' were rather horrendous.

Yes, it had been a ghastly time. So many had been defiant during Lord Voldemort's reign of power and tried to bring him down, though none were able to make him falter in his time of power. That was until he was disembodied by the infant known as Harry Potter. When Voldemort attempted to kill Harry the spell rebounded instead of snuffing out the child's life.

Little did Lord Voldemort know before his defeat, that Professor Trelawney had already prophesied that an infant born at the end of the July would become the Dark Lord's _marked equal_.

It was quite shocking; enough that no one blamed Harry Potter. Despite the dismay of other powerful wizards who had attempted to kill Voldemort, everyone was grateful. It was rather amusing if you looked at it closely, because it was not Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, but rather it was his mothers' love that did.

Dumbledore shook his head silently. _Hagrid should be on his way as well as Minerva…I shall be on my way as well…_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the night retreated, and as it did, it took away the darkness. In return, night gave light for the new dawn. A new day came, like many others before it, however, unknown to the muggles that the wizards lived hidden amoungst a new era was brought forth as well, an era of peace. Peace from the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort.<p>

Or so he heard.

Currently though, the wizarding community knew nothing of him, and neither did the muggles.

Edward Elric was, to put it mildly, an unknown quantity to the general public. Since none of either community knew much of him, his claim that the Dark Lord was defeated by a mere infant was whimsical at best, and went unheard of, much to his own dismay.

_There too had been a mistake committed by Voldemort… Wizards… _A fox thought smugly in the shrubs, hiding. _Should feel rather stupid, because it's absurd to think that a baby defeated a Dark Lord…after all, grown men also couldn't take him down, and a baby did… A baby defeated a wizard that was far more dangerous than Grindelwald._

The fox snorted to himself. He remembered how he had interrupted the legendary duel. _Though that was over thirty-five years ago…_

Since Voldemort was revered to be even more powerful than Grindelwald, the idea of an infant defeating him was even more improbable.

The fox silently climbed a nearby tree and took his nap until late in afternoon. _At least it's safe enough now though._

Sometime later, when he woke again, he noticed a tabby cat that was, strangely enough, reading a map. '_Well, this is rather rare - to run into another animagus...'_

Edward chuckled to himself as a large muggle stared at the tabby as well, as if he were deceiving himself that a tabby was not actually reading a map. As the muggle glanced back again, the tabby had already noticed his presence and made the map disappear.

Dumbfounded, the muggle just returned to his house on Privet Drive number four. Edward pondered this silently. '_Why on earth is wizard here? I'll try to see if I can_ _telepathically communicate with them. _As the fox stretched the cat finally noticed him, and blinked in surprise at the sight._Well, that might be because foxes aren't common in this area._

Quickly and silently, he made his way over to the small cat.

"_Are you lost?" _He thought telepathically to the cat. Rather quickly, the cat turned its head in surprise and raised an eyebrow, confirming the fact the cat was indeed an animagus, rather than the average cat on the street.

"_Who are you?" _Edward heard a female's voice reply finally_**. **_He blinked in surprise, and at the obvious distrust in her voice.

"_The name's Edward Elric."_

She nodded and responded_. "I am Minerva McGonagall, a Professor at Hogwarts."_

* * *

><p>Somehow, he thought to himself after a few hours went past, it wasn't really surprising that they both started talking or, he should say, telepathically communicating with each other.<p>

_"So what I heard was true then?"_ Edward telepathically asked the Professor.

She just shook her head at his question,_ "I am not entirely sure."_

_"Do you mind if I wait to speak to Dumbledore about a proposition?"_ He suddenly asked.

_"For what reason?"_

_"Vocational,"_ Edward briefly stated to her.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later that evening that the fox waited for Dumbledore on Privet Drive. He blinked in surprise as he heard a <em>'pop',<em> and soon a much older wizard than he remembered during the battle of Grindelwald had entered the street from the forest settled at the end, where Edward had ventured from the earlier that day as well.

He noticed that the wizard now had spectacles, was wearing a fine long cloak, and had obtained a long white beard. As Ed looked more closely at the man, he saw the wizard was holding an object of sorts.

Dumbledore looked at the streetlights and brought up the object before clicking it. With each click, a light diminished, as if it was never there. Slowly, the street was once again thrown into darkness.

Soon_**, **_Dumbledore noticed the cat Ed had spoken to earlier, and said, "I should have known you would be here, Minerva." As soon as Dumbledore had spoken, the cat morphed into a woman with a pointed hat, and wore an emerald cloak similar to her acquaintance's.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." Slowly, Professor McGonagall joined Professor Dumbledore. As she did, she asked him the very question every wizard was pondering that night, "Are the rumors true, Albus?" Dumbledore looked at her as he gestured towards the street to continue their walking_._

"I'm afraid so Minerva, the good and the bad."

"And the boy?" She questioned, worried over the idea that the Headmaster had in mind.

"Hagrid is bringing him." He answered.

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall questioned him.

"_Ah_, my dear, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He informed her and, as he did, both turned around as they heard a_ thunderous_ noise in the darkened sky. They also saw a small light. As the noise came closer, it was apparent that the noisy object was a motorcycle. The motorcycle descended towards the street before hittingtheground hard and stopping in front of the two wizards.

The driver was big and tall, though not tall enough to be a giant, but rather a half giant. He had thick black beard and bushy hair that had matched it as well. He, like the wizards, wore a cloak, though much heavier than theirs and with much more black. It was apparent that he was carrying something around his neck even from where Edward was, though he couldn't see it clearly.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor McGonagall." The half giant grunted as he stepped of his off his motorcycle.

As he did, Dumbledore tentatively asked him, "No trouble I trust, Hagrid?"

"No, Sir," Hagrid he said gruffly, "the little tyke fell asleep just as we flying over Bristle." He chuckled slightly, before adding, "Try not wake him - there you go." As the bundle was passed, Edward blinked as he realized it was an infant. Looking more closely, he also saw was a scar shaped as lighting.

Professor Dumbledore then took the baby and walked towards one of the houses, as Professor McGonagall asked him, "Albus, Do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day; they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable." McGonagall tentatively repeated herself, "They really are."

"They're the only family he has." Dumbledore reasoned softly.

Not letting the matter go that easily, she continued with saying, "This boy will be famous, there won't be a child in our world that won't know his name."

Again, she was caught off guard by Dumbledore stating, "Exactly; he's far better off growing up away from all that." He glanced back at Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

"Until he is ready," The old wizard added for their own comfort, while placing the baby on the doorstep before leaving a letter with an explanation.

During which, Hagrid sniffed and heard, "There, there, it's not really goodbye, after all."

Leaning down, Dumbledore murmured,_ "_Good Luck, Harry Potter."

After they left the doorstep, Hagrid quickly departed.

A few minutes later, Edward quickly strode towards the two wizards. He noticed that Professor McGonagall blinked in surprise at seeing him again before remembering him from earlier in the day, "Ah, Albus, there is one more matter that we have to attend to tonight," She stated.

* * *

><p>The fox followed the wizards back to the forest at the looked at Professor McGonagall who began to explain at Dumbledore's confusion, "He is an animagus, professor, and would like to speak to you of a proposition."<p>

Dumbledore nodded and walked down further until they were all in the forest, so they could not be seen, "Do you mind revealing yourself so we can communicate properly?" He asked.

The fox nodded in response and soon a man had appeared before them. He had long yellow hair that had been put neatly in a pony tail, though not all of his hair had managed tucked into it, seeing as how the rest of it framed his face. One peculiar piece of his hair on top of his head was seemingly out of place as it simply loitered in the air above his head. The colors of the stranger's eyes were golden like his hair, though a darker amber shade. His face was slightly round with no trace of baby fat. It appeared he was no stranger to the times with a long, brown coat, white button-up shirt, and black slacks.

"So, what is your proposition, and your name?" Questioned Dumbledore as he looked at him.

The man nodded, "My name is Edward Elric. You knew my father." He stated bluntly to the other wizard. Professor McGonagall looked surprised and glanced at Dumbledore.

At that response, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, equally as surprised as his acquaintance and asked, "Do I now? I have known many men."

Ed bit his lip, "You knew him as Nicholas Flamel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: It would seem it was a bit unclear who defeated Grindelwald in the previous chapter; it was not Ed. He just knocked the wand from Grindelwald.<strong>

**Edited again by The King in White as of 1/23**

**TBC**


	3. Book 1: Part II

__Everlasting_**  
><strong>_By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>The man nodded, "My name is Edward Elric. You knew my father." He stated bluntly to the other wizard. Professor McGonagall looked surprised and glanced at Dumbledore.<p>

At that response, Dumbledore also raised his eyebrow, equally as surprised as his acquaintance and asked, "Do I now? I have known many men."

Ed bit his lip, "You knew him as Nicholas Flamel."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Lessons to be learned<p>

* * *

><p>"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."<p>

-George Santayana

* * *

><p>Dumbledore frowned, repeating what the man before him had just stated rather bluntly, and he said, "I only knew him as Nicholas Flamel? Is there evidence of this?" He glanced back up and the man named Elric nodded.<p>

"Yes, my father only used that name among the wizarding community. In the Muggle world though, he was known as Van Hohenheim. To put it simply, Nicholas Flamel was just alias that he used." Ed just glanced at the two wizards, saw no interruption and he continued.

"Allow me to explain. During the reign of Grindelwald he worked with Winston Churchill, only to fight of the corruption of Grindelwald's men…" he shifted. "He had been suspicious of Grindelwald being in Germany, and as he was visiting Germany he was captured by Thule Society."

"Thule Society? I've never heard of-" Professor McGonagall interrupted him. He raised his hand to be allowed to explain further. "I know you haven't please allow me to explain. " he paused. Ed eyed the two wizards who listened to him. "Thule Society was created by Grindelwald during his reign, because he had put a muggle known as Adolf Hitler under the Imperius Curse, who was the leader of Thule society at the time. Because of my father's meddling the corrupted muggles of Thule Society deemed him dangerous. They sent the Homunculus after him. They were known later as National Socialist German Workers Party, or it was better known as the Nazi party."

That's when he noticed Professor McGonagall narrowing her eyes, as did Dumbledore, not that he blamed them, considering he had just retold history in a way they had no knowledge of.

"Preposterous! I've never heard of such blasphemy!" Edward blinked in surprise, as did Dumbledore who had listened though his history lesson, at the sudden outburst by the women beside him.

Dumbledore just turned his head over to her and said, "Let him finish." Dumbledore, then looked back at him, and promptly said, "Continue, please, this is intriguing."

"Its name was Envy, but while he tried to kill my father numerous times, he only helped give my father clues as to where Grindelwald was hiding: Nurmengard. Shortly afterward I joined my father on the hunt for Grindelwald. My father and I found him after we followed Envy back to him. We managed to chase Grindelwald out of Continental Europe and into England. Though before we managed to get him out of Europe Envy showed up and killed my father." Dumbledore's eyes widened. Ed took another deep breath.

"Before I could continue chasing Grindelwald I killed Envy for revenge, and then continued search for Grindelwald, though, when I did find him, he was battling you. To make sure Grindelwald was defeated and my father's death was not in vain, I interrupted the duel by attacking Grindelwald in my Animagus form."

"Pardon me, but you said Nicholas has been dead for over thirty years?" Dumbledore eyes widened with realization. "How did I not find out?"

"Because I'm the only one who knew," he responded. Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"So it was you back then? The fox." Edward nodded to confirm it.

"Yes, it was me." Professor McGonagall looked confused.

"What fox, Albus?"

"I shall tell you Professor McGonagall the full story, tomorrow. Let's just say had it not been for that interruption I would not have managed to defeat Grindelwald. I think I knew that back then I would have been overpowered soon enough, and for a brief time I had hoped for whatever divine being that might be out there to make it so that I wouldn't lose. As it turned out a fox interrupted the duel before I was overpowered. As such I was able to win. And it was thanks to you." Dumbledore said, turning to Ed.

"After Voldemort's first rise, I resolved to be able to come a professor - to teach students a different subject, a subject far more difficult in understanding than magic, so they would understand that their magic is not to be taken for granted…" Edward said.

"Understandable, so I assume that you want to teach at Hogwarts then? What is the subject?" Dumbledore asked.

"Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" repeated Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Alchemy," Ed repeated.

"Indeed. Let's resolve this matter at Hogwarts; I feel a bit tired from my nightly activities," Dumbledore said. "For now you may come with us to Hogwarts, we can find a compromise there."

The two wizards and witch all vanished with a 'pop', and the forest became empty once more.

OoO

August

It had been a few days since his meeting with Dumbledore. They reached a compromise in his new office that, Ed had noted, was fairly large, not that he minded it. It was just…what was he going do with all the extra space to make it seem like it wasn't as empty? Notes could already be seen with glyphs and encrypted scribbles all over his large mahogany desk. Ed grinned; he loved his desk. It was large enough and had enough storage to put all his research in. Though he did have to put an extra protection to his vicinity to make sure no intruders came toward his notes. He had placed an Intruder Charm on his office. Books were also evident, as had collected many throughout the decades. Now…where did he put today's newspaper? Ed took out his wand that consisted of Ed took out his wand, studying it intently for a few minutes. His consisted of Thestral's tail hair and ash wood. It was only 9 ¾ inches, and though it was powerful, the wand had suited him. The wand itself was blackened because of its core; he wasn't surprised, though. 'Evanesco.' He pointed to his cluttered desk; he had to make no one saw his alchemic research. 'Accio newspaper,' he silently thought and today's newspaper came forth. He grabbed the newspaper as it did so and began reading it.

_August 5, 1980_

_Alchemy to be Taught at Hogwarts, by the Son of the Legendary Alchemist Nicholas Flamel_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Hogwarts has managed to find a master alchemist, the son of the legendary Nicholas Flamel, no less: Professor Elric, will also replace Professor Flitwick as the new Head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Elric will be teaching the students in fifth year and above_-

"Would sir please come down to the Great Hall," a sudden small voice said. Ed put the newspaper down on his desk.

"Staff meeting?" The elf that stood at door frame nervously nodded.

"Yes, sir." How lovely… he was about to meet his other colleagues. He had heard that Professor Snape was an especially friendly man. He shook his head, sighed, and grabbed his newly bought cloak and swiftly left to join the others in the Great Hall. He might as well make the first impression a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks Upsilon Four for mentioning that!And no, I don't have a problem with Ed's antenna of sorts. I apologize if the references about WWII offends you. Sincerely, I apologize. <strong>

**Beta'd Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	4. Book 1: Part III

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alchemy to be Taught at Hogwarts, by the Son of the Legendary Alchemist Nicholas Flamel<em>

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Hogwarts has managed to find a master alchemist, the son of the legendary Nicholas Flamel, no less: Professor Elric, will also replace Professor Flitwick as the new Head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Elric will be teaching the students in fifth year and above_-

"Would sir please come down to the Great Hall," a sudden small voice said. Ed put the newspaper down on his desk.

"Staff meeting?" The elf that stood at door frame nervously nodded.

"Yes, sir." How lovely… he was about to meet his other colleagues. He had heard that Professor Snape was an especially friendly man. He shook his head, sighed, and grabbed his newly bought cloak and swiftly left to join the others in the Great Hall. He might as well make the first impression a good one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Introductions of Events<p>

* * *

><p>As he made his way down to the Great Hall, he was greeted by the rest of his new colleagues, which were rather abundant considering the time of year. He saw Minerva McGonagall, the professor he had met a few days ago on Private drive. Edward was later informed by Dumbledore that she filled the positions of Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House; as well as being the Transfiguration professor. He walked down the length of the Great Hall towards the table where every member of the staff was looking at him.<p>

When he had walked half way down, Dumbledore nodded towards him in acknowledgement of his arrival and began announcing it to the others, "Ah, here is Professor Elric." The others looked towards him with interest. Edward strode towards them; the faster he got there, the faster it would be over.

He had too many things to do already and he was hired only the other day. In front of him, a man nodded and announced who he was, "The name's Quirinus Quirrell, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts".

Quirrell was a small man who seemed to look rather nervous at that moment. Beside him was a woman who peered at him curiously before revealing her hand to shake his, "I am Pomona Sprout, the Professor of Herbology and the Head of Hufflepuff House."

Ed nodded and turned to look beside her where he saw a man with black, greasy hair.

"Severus Snape, the Potions master and the Head of Slytherin House," The man spoke boldly all the while sneering.

A small man who he had met with Dumbledore spoke up now, "Professor Flitwick, but you already know." Edward just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we met the other day." He glanced at a man who seemed to be too tall for his own good, and remembered that he had seen the man for the first time at Privet Drive. If he recalled correctly, the half giant was named Hagrid. Ed was later proven to be right and was subsequently told that the man was Hagrid, but was also informed that his full name was Rubeus Hagrid, also that he was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Edward later met the rest of the Hogwarts staff, but found it too boring; which was why he ended up tuning out the rest of the introductions.

OoO

Later, when he was in his office once more, Edward looked at the mysterious red reaction he had created, remembering something his father had said.

_Ed__ still wondered what he was capable of as his father murmured, "I see, so you don't recall anything." _Edward's_ so-called father looked at him with an expression of worry and concern._

_He shook his head in response, "No, I can't remember for some reason."_

_This tall man before him had suddenly run into him, ridiculously claiming that he was his son just based on appearance…_

_"So – nothing at all?" Edward just sighed and shook his head once more. His 'father' looked at him and walked in front of him saying, "Right. What we can do…"_

Edward was caught in his train of thoughts and before realizing it he was sitting in his office. He glanced at his door to find who had interrupted him, blinking in surprise when Professor McGonagall stood there.

"How are you settling in?" She asked him, getting straight to the point. Ed hadn't thought that any of the staff members would care…

At the question he looked around the office. It was, after all, still in shambles after receiving his suitcases and other namely possessions. He frowned and waved his wand and almost instantly all his things were organized.

"It's going well, though I need to speak to the Headmaster of something important." Edward replied finally.

"Very well, I will mention it to him, do you need anything else in the mean time?" McGonagall questioned him.

He shook his head, "Not now, Professor, thank you." She nodded and left.

OoO

Some time later, he was called into a private meeting with Dumbledore. Like Professor McGonagall had earlier inquired, he promptly asked, "How is everything going?" In what seemed to be a steady repeat of events.

"Everything is fine. I will begin to create an outline of what to teach the students soon."

Dumbledore nodded, "What did you have in mind?" He questioned.

Ed explained, "I will teach Advanced Alchemy in seventh year, but only to those who received either an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration. Also, they must be serious, otherwise I will remove them from my classes, alchemy is a serious matter that one shouldn't mess with."

"I'm surprised, is advanced alchemy that difficult?"

Edward nodded and stated, "It takes years to master this subject, it isn't the same as mastering the words for a spell. Also, it's one thing to be able to comprehend the subject, and another to be able to act with it. One more thing, Dumbledore, I need to find the Philosopher's stone that you and my father created. I believe it was stolen by Grindelwald before he was defeated and sent to prison, but I fear it might be in the wrong hands. I need your help to find it at all costs and give it proper protection once I do….to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

OoO

No matter where he searched, he could not find the Philosopher's stone, even though it had been a decade since he first became known as 'Professor' Elric.

Overall, Edward was perhaps the most mysterious individual among the staff. After all, he always vanished whenever he could. Ed chuckled as he remembered when the children were first introduced to alchemy. They learned to hate it more than Potions with Professor Snape. Edward recalled that that was actually saying something. At the thought of Professor Snape, Ed recalled that over the years, this specific colleague had understood him better than the rest of the staff and students. Perhaps it was because they had a similar way of thinking.

It wasn't until August that he had a break through with finding the stone. His father's diary, one that he had found in his research stash, even though it had taken him ages to decode, had managed to trace back to where the man had traveled. Ed found that the stone might have had been hidden away in one of Grindelwald's old cottages in Belgium, a place that Edward's father had visited before their confrontation. When he had found it he realized it was lucky that the old cottage hadn't been ransacked by one of Grindelwald's former followers. Ed returned just in time for the new year**. **When he arrived he requested for it to be locked away, where it was decided that the stone would be protected at Hogwarts.

OoO

It was later, in September, that he saw a rather skinny boy with glasses, dark hair, and green eyes. Edward noticed Professor Snape narrowing his eyes at the boy as he finally recognized him, frowning all the while. Ed saw bleak professor mumble something. Yet seeing as how he sat between Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch, he couldn't figure out what the man had said.

Ed later understood why when he found out the boy's name, "Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall announced loudly as she did every year. Immediately after the Great Hall, for the first time during the segment of the name-calling, had become deathly quiet.

It was quiet enough to hear the whispers of children saying, "Harry Potter?"

Students new and old looked around at each other, others trying to find the boy in front of the staff table, who seemed out of place, as he just stood there for a long moment. He groaned, the boy must have become conceited when he found his heritage and fame. Edward scowled at the boy as he hesitantly walked up those steps.

As the boy took his seat, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. The golden haired professor heard the hat murmur, "You could be great in Slytherin. You know it's all here in your head…"

"Not Slytherin..." The boy mumbled, even though the hat still insisted.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Slytherin could help you to greatness..."

After a few moments of a conversation debating which house Potter was to go into, the hat finally chose.

"Gryffindor!"

Immediately, the house cheered, and he heard the Weasley twins shouting, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

Everyone soon quieted, and the sorting continued. Edward no longer paid any attention anymore; it was the same thing every year. Though this year, a celebrity of sorts was at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft of Wizardry. He, like Professor Snape, wasn't expecting much from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>**Please review, Thanks!**

**Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	5. Book 1: Part IV

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>It was later, in September, that he saw a rather skinny boy with glasses, dark hair, and green eyes. Edward noticed Professor Snape narrowing his eyes at the boy as he finally recognized him, frowning all the while. Ed saw bleak professor mumble something. Yet seeing as how he sat between Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch, he couldn't figure out what the man had said.<p>

Ed later understood why when he found out the boy's name, "Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall announced loudly as she did every year. Immediately after the Great Hall, for the first time during the segment of the name-calling, had become deathly quiet.

It was quiet enough to hear the whispers of children saying, "Harry Potter?"

Students new and old looked around at each other, others trying to find the boy in front of the staff table, who seemed out of place, as he just stood there for a long moment. He groaned, the boy must have become conceited when he found his heritage and fame. Edward scowled at the boy as he hesitantly walked up those steps.

As the boy took his seat, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. The golden haired professor heard the hat murmur, "You could be great in Slytherin. You know it's all here in your head…"

"Not Slytherin..." The boy mumbled, even though the hat still insisted.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Slytherin could help you to greatness..."

After a few moments of a conversation debating which house Potter was to go into, the hat finally chose.

"Gryffindor!"

Immediately, the house cheered, and he heard the Weasley twins shouting, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

Everyone soon quieted, and the sorting continued. Edward no longer paid any attention anymore; it was the same thing every year. Though this year, a celebrity of sorts was at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft of Wizardry. He, like Professor Snape, wasn't expecting much from him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Commencement of Teachings<p>

* * *

><p>"Some people will never learn anything for this reason, because they understand everything too soon."<p>

-Alexander Pope

* * *

><p>Edward was unfortunately proven right about Potter, though he had found out later that he wasn't as conceited as he had previously thought. <em>Perhaps it hasn't truly sunken in<em>, he reasoned, recalling his first lesson of the year.

"Welcome to Basic Alchemy, I'm Professor Elric." Edward announced as he walked onto the balcony that joined his office and the classroom. The balcony itself consisted of stone, faded from age and time. The staircase belonging to it had a wide berth, with runes that were rounded, and a railing that curved elegantly. Edward's classroom was near the Ancient Runes class since the two classes were similar.

Walking to the front of the room where his desk was positioned, he continued, "In this class, you will understand the world a bit better, though I'm not excepting you to actually use this subject in practical application. After all, it's one thing to understand this subject, and entirely different to use it amidst a battle. What I'm getting at is that if you try with little knowledge you can get yourself killed even if the battle you're in doesn't do the job."

The students seemed to be interested now. "Don't expect this class to be easy. It's the hardest class you can take here at Hogwarts. Knowledge in alchemy is _basically_ translating power, the more you're able to comprehend it, the better."

As he reached the front of the classroom, Edward pulled out his wand, waving letters onto the chalkboard nearby_, _"Pull out paper, and take notes. The first thing to do above all else in alchemy is to respect what you can and cannot do. If you are ignorant on that, you can, and probably will, get yourself killed."

Their first assignment, introduced after the procedure of copying notes, was to figure out the meaning of "All is One, One is All" in four weeks. While it might have seemed easy, not many would actually get the answer correct, though those that did would be able to comprehend the subject of alchemy better than the ones that had failed.

OoO

It was the day of Halloween, during the feast, that Ed realized something was wrong with Professor Quirrell. Abruptly during the meal he came running and nervously yelling, "Troll in the d-dungeon! Troll in the d-dungeon!"

The Great hall for the first time that night was silenced, all teachers and students staring at the professor. He continued and said, "Thought you ought to know," Before promptly fainting. Chaos rippled through the student body.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted over the screaming students that had unanimously decided to flee the moment the Professor had fainted. As the students stopped, they all looked at him questionably, thinking the same thing_:"Who would be sane enough to stay in the in the Great Hall when there's a Troll?"_

No matter what the students assumed, the Headmaster continued to give instructions for the prefects of each house to return the students to their dormitories, while the teachers took care of the troll problem in the dungeons. Edward thought it was the ideal thing to do at the moment.

He hurried quickly towards the girl's restroom with Professor McGonagall and others. They found that the destruction had actually led them _away_ from the dungeons. As they ran into the restroom, expecting the worst, they were surprised to see a destroyed room and an unconscious troll. Edward glanced at the three first years present: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

Ed glanced at Quirrell, who looked perplexed, as the professor shifted nervously.

"Oh - oh, my goodness, e-explain yourselves both of you." McGonagall said breathlessly while pointing at them as they stood, too shocked at the thought that the students had taken out a troll.

"W-well. " Began Potter and Weasley in unison, but were both caught off surprisingly by Granger.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." McGonagall's eyes widened, never had Granger interrupted another student trying to answer. Everyone stared at her in wonder.

"W-what, Miss Granger?" Stuttered Professor McGonagall.

Quickly, he heard Granger say, "I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." He immediately concluded that Miss Granger was only covering something up…

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment."

Then she glanced at the two other boys that were standing in the center of the destroyed bathroom, "As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first years can take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck."

Edward glanced at the scene one last time and frowned. He left it with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, "I owe you one, Professor Snape." He said as Professor McGonagall left to inform the Headmaster of the situation.

Snape, in response, turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"You took care of Quirrell before I could…this time at least."

"You think he'll steal the stone, as well." Snape asked him. Edward blinked, surprised that another had come under the same impression.

"Once you try stealing it once, the odds are that you will try it again later." Snape merely nodded as Ed left the taller professor to go along with his night.

OoO

Once morning arrived again, the excitement of last night's activities was gone. Well, emotionally speaking. Students still spoke of it throughout the halls as Ed walked towards the Great Hall that morning.

Today's Quidditich match replaced the excitement of last night later though; a match between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Historically, the game between the houses was the ugliest out of all of them; mainly because of the rivalry of the two houses. Ed saw that Professor Snape had arrived as well; he was limping slightly from last night he noted. Not that he blamed the man, at least he still had his leg after fending off the absurd dog named fluffy. So, in truth, Ed didn't blame him for limping.

Seeing Granger and Weasley try to coax Potter into eating breakfast for today's match Ed smiled slightly. It would do little good to shake of the nervousness of the first game. Ed saw Snape stop when he had reached them, the three Gryffindors turned their heads in surprise at sight of Professor Snape looming over them.

"Good luck today, Potter," Snape said to him, "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a mountain troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you - even if it is against Slytherin." The three continued stare at him, even as he left.

"They're on to you, Professor Snape." Ed informed the man jokingly as he approached the staff table.

"Whatever they're assuming – they're wrong." Snape replied, shooting a glare at him. In response, Ed just laughed and nodded.

"They'll be surprised now, won't they, if they figure out who's really is after the stone." Ed said as he glanced at Quirrell. Professor Snape nodded in agreement, before Ed adding saying, "I think he might try his luck on Potter today. See to it that what he tries fails."

"You think he'll be after Potter?"

"Wouldn't you? After someone foils one's plans, one generally kills the person that did it."

Snape snorted and spoke quietly_, _"I will keep an eye on him during match." He sighed before muttering, "I don't suppose you'll be there if you're asking me of this matter now."

Edward nodded, "I will be researching more."

At that Snape gave him a blank look, "Not surprising, after knowing you for over a decade."

Afterward, he was left to sit at the staff table, thinking of ways to prevent Professor Quirrell from obtaining the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Please review, Thanks!<strong>

**Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	6. Book 1: Part V

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>Once morning arrived again, the excitement of last night's activities was gone. Well, emotionally speaking. Students still spoke of it throughout the halls as Ed walked towards the Great Hall that morning.<p>

Today's Quidditich match replaced the excitement of last night later though; a match between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Historically, the game between the houses was the ugliest out of all of them; mainly because of the rivalry of the two houses. Ed saw that Professor Snape had arrived as well; he was limping slightly from last night he noted. Not that he blamed the man, at least he still had his leg after fending off the absurd dog named fluffy. So, in truth, Ed didn't blame him for limping.

Seeing Granger and Weasley try to coax Potter into eating breakfast for today's match Ed smiled slightly. It would do little good to shake of the nervousness of the first game. Ed saw Snape stop when he had reached them, the three Gryffindors turned their heads in surprise at sight of Professor Snape looming over them.

"Good luck today, Potter," Snape said to him, "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a mountain troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you - even if it is against Slytherin." The three continued stare at him, even as he left.

"They're on to you, Professor Snape." Ed informed the man jokingly as he approached the staff table.

"Whatever they're assuming – they're wrong." Snape replied, shooting a glare at him. In response, Ed just laughed and nodded.

"They'll be surprised now, won't they, if they figure out who's really is after the stone." Ed said as he glanced at Quirrell. Professor Snape nodded in agreement, before Ed adding saying, "I think he might try his luck on Potter today. See to it that what he tries fails."

"You think he'll be after Potter?"

"Wouldn't you? After someone foils one's plans, one generally kills the person that did it."

Snape snorted and spoke quietly_, _"I will keep an eye on him during match." He sighed before muttering, "I don't suppose you'll be there if you're asking me of this matter now."

Edward nodded, "I will be researching more."

At that Snape gave him a blank look, "Not surprising, after knowing you for over a decade."

Afterward, he was left to sit at the staff table, thinking of ways to prevent Professor Quirrell from obtaining the stone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Suspicious Allegations<p>

* * *

><p>"The suspicious mind believes more than it doubts. It believes in a formidable and ineradicable evil lurking in every person."<p>

-Eric Hoffer

* * *

><p>Snape stopped mid stride, as he headed towards the Quidditch pitch. <em>'How did he know?'<em> he mused. He was the only one that the Professor spoke to regularly, and mostly because he was the only man who was socially intelligent and not some arrogant fool. It was only ten years ago that Professor began teaching. Cleary something was amiss so much so that people began to think such things as, 'Why is it that he never physically changes' and 'Why have we never heard of him before?' He was also curious as to why the man never physically changed. He also realized that it was strange that a teacher that was not involved with the stone had knowledge of it. '_Perhaps I will inform the others of this matter'_ he thought.

In the midst of the game, it turned out that Professor Elric's theory from earlier that morning had been correct. Professor Quirell jinxed Potters broom. As quickly as he could he began muttering the counter jinx to it while not breaking eye contact with Potter's berserk broom. Before he realized, all of a sudden the sides of his cloak had burst into flame, he had to quickly pat it down so it would not spread. He quickly glanced back at Potter whose broom resumed to function properly. The boy was already flying quickly to catch up to the other seeker who had seen the snitch. Later that day he spoke to Professor McGonagall of Professor Elric. The man was far too mysterious for his own good. Despite is good nature, appearances could be deceiving. It was time he figured out more about this acquaintance of his.

OoO

"Professor McGonagall." The Headmaster easily recognized the teacher, as he glanced up from his desk having already heard her knocking. "What is it?" the headmaster asked.

"Professor Snape and I are suspicious of Professor Elric, he seems to know too much of the stone." She remembered what Professor Snape had said to her a short while ago. She realized he might be right.

"Professor Snape, what is it?" she had asked him, all too surprised to see the other professor in her office.

"I am suspicious of Professor Elric, he realized Professor Quirell's attempt of killing Potter." She frowned.

"He did?How …?" she wondered.

"It must've been legilimency …" Snape stated.

_'Then how did he know the precise details?_' she thought, _'He never did seemed the sort to be skilled at it.'_

"But how" she stopped herself, "I shall inform the Headmaster of this." All the Professor did was nod in agreement and left.

She informed him. He nodded. "I am not surprised that he knows of it, he is after the one that asked for it to be protected here at Hogwarts once he found it."

"Headmaster? It was him? But we had thought -" she questioned him, stunned of this information she just received.

"Yes, it was his father's stone."

"You mean" she stated surprised then it dawned at her, and remembered the conversation of that night on Private Drive in Surrey.

"Yes, the stone that Flamel and I created." He supposed that telling her the reason why the man had always vanished during the holidays, and why from last September, he no longer had was for her benefit; and most likely Severus' since she would tell him later. "The reason Professor Elric disappeared whenever he could, was because he was searching for it." he stated.

"So he isn't after the stone?"

He merely shook his head and said "No, he isn't."

OoO

"_That's_ a bit of light reading." Ron said, as he looked dumbfounded as he saw the thick book. _'no way is that light reading.' _he thought to himself.

"Well, I was searching for Nicholas Flamel since Hagrid let it slip that he was involved."

Harry nodded "What did you find out, 'Mione?"

She took a breath and said."As it turns out he's helped to create the Sorcerer's stone otherwise known as the elixir of life. After I found that I checked a biography on him, and it recently stated that Flamel had a son, named Edward Elric in other words, our Alchemy Professor."

"Wait, our professor is the son of –" Ron's eyes bulged as he stated sudden information once more, and a sudden realization spread across his face, "So, that's why Dumbledore wanted him to teach us!"

"So that means-"

Hermione nodded.

"He might know about the stone already."

Hermione nodded again, "It's most likely that he was the one who put the stone here at Hogwarts, for protection."

"But, does he know that Professor Snape is trying steal the stone?"

"Perhaps we should tell him." Harry reasoned and the other nodded in agreement. Later that day they approached the Professor Elric, and later deciding that Professor McGonagall should also know as well.

"Erm-Professor," Harry began nervously. Well he supposed he had a good reason to be. The man before him was an enigma. The man in front him was said to be Slytherin, and the only reason he was not was due the fact that he was too intelligent. Though, at the very least, he wasn't about to admit a confession to Professor Snape, he shuddered at the thought. _'I will never admit anything to that Professor, unless it's important enough'_ He thought. That man was the definition of evil in Hogwarts. Though, among his own house, he was considered something along the lines of a saint. Professor Elric, was perhaps the most mysterious staff member in Hogwarts, he heard from the older students that the man had always vanished unless he presence was mandatory.

To put it simply the staff and students thought of the man as a walking enigma. He gulped his nervousness down and attempted again. This time however, he went straight to the point as to why they had barged into his office, when normally they never did so. "Er, Professor, We believe that Professor Snape is trying to steal the stone, sir."

Almost immediately as he spoke those words from his mouth, the professor's face changed, in an almost comical way, though soon after he had he glared at the three. "Nonsense." the professor informed them. "He isn't after the stone, he is trying to protect it."

"But Professor-" Harry began again, though the only thing the Professor did was raise one of his hand up to prevent him saying anything further.

"I already know what is going and that you've known for a while of this matter."

"You did?" the professor nodded and then also added.

"I must thank you for being discreet about knowing such a thing. However, please leave. I have papers to correct."

The trio promptly left. Shortly after, when they were heading towards the Gryffindor tower, they realized that the professor already knew they had found out about the stone.

"Wait- How'd he know about us -" Harry began glancing at the other two. Ron merely shrugged while Hermione, ever the intelligent one, stated.

"Well, he isn't the Head of Ravenclaw and our alchemy professor for nothing."

Then they went their own ways to the dormitories. Unbeknownst to them, Nevil had overheard and resolved to stop the trio from doing anything. _'It's for their own good, right?'_ Nevil thought to himself. The Gryffindor house was always in trouble because of those three.

OoO

It was another week before he spoke with the headmaster. He had made the other staff suspicious, not that he was really surprised by that. _'Though there is one more thing I have to see to_' he thought to himself as he took a path that was decidedly more empty than most. The school always seemed like a labyrinth to him. It was large enough to get lost in for a week if you were not careful enough. Making sure he'd paid attention to the corridors and the moving stairs he quickly navigated to a certain section of the castle. Later, as he approached the room he had been searching for he found it already open. He blinked in surprise as he heard raised voices... both seemingly distraught. One of the voices he had heard was sounded harsh, the other was obviously Quirell. "Do not fail me this time!" he heard the harsh voice state.

"I-I understand, M-master." he heard Quirell stutter.

_'Master?_' he thought. 'What _is going on? Who on earth is he speaking to_?'

"You said that last time. One more time Quirell, and that'll be the end of you, you know very well what I am capable of!"

"P-please -" he heard Quirell stutter once more.

"Silence! We have ourselves a guest."

Ed gulped, _'How did the person know of my presence?_' since he did not recognize the other voice he was a bit fearful of who he was about to intrude upon, and he crept up and quietly entered Quirell's office. He frowned as he saw the man who usually wore a turban; it was on the ground now. Then he glanced around the room and saw no one was there_. 'Well the man couldn't have had suddenly left'_ he frowned.. " Professor Quirell, might I have a word with you-?" He asked the man, though had stopped as he heard the disembodied harsh voice. He couldn't help wondering where the voice had originated.

"Welcome Professor Elric, you should know better than to intrude on other people's conversations."

He finally found his answer as Professor Quirell turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Q<strong>**uestions earlier: How old Ed is? Edward is physically eighteen and but he's actually around seventy fiveish. If you hadn't noticed that Ed doesn't remember anything from the other side of the gate.**

****Edited by Kanathia****

**TBC**


	7. Book 1: Part VI

_Everlasting_  
>By LadysWords<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>It was another week before he spoke with the headmaster. He had made the other staff suspicious, not that he was really surprised by that. <em>'Though there is one more thing I have to see to<em>' he thought to himself as he took a path that was decidedly more empty than most. The school always seemed like a labyrinth to him. It was large enough to get lost in for a week if you were not careful enough. Making sure he'd paid attention to the corridors and the moving stairs he quickly navigated to a certain section of the castle. Later, as he approached the room he had been searching for he found it already open. He blinked in surprise as he heard raised voices... both seemingly distraught. One of the voices he had heard was sounded harsh, the other was obviously Quirell. "Do not fail me this time!" he heard the harsh voice state.

"I-I understand, M-master." he heard Quirell stutter.

_'Master?_' he thought. 'What _is going on? Who on earth is he speaking to_?'

"You said that last time. One more time Quirell, and that'll be the end of you, you know very well what I am capable of!"

"P-please -" he heard Quirell stutter once more.

"Silence! We have ourselves a guest."

Ed gulped, _'How did the person know of my presence?_' since he did not recognize the other voice he was a bit fearful of who he was about to intrude upon, and he crept up and quietly entered Quirell's office. He frowned as he saw the man who usually wore a turban; it was on the ground now. Then he glanced around the room and saw no one was there_. 'Well the man couldn't have had suddenly left'_ he frowned.. " Professor Quirell, might I have a word with you-?" He asked the man, though had stopped as he heard the disembodied harsh voice. He couldn't help wondering where the voice had originated.

"Welcome Professor Elric, you should know better than to intrude on other people's conversations."

He finally found his answer as Professor Quirell turned around.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Pieces of the Truth<p>

* * *

><p>"Every journey into the past is complicated by delusions, false memories, false namings of real events."<p>

-Adrienne Rich

* * *

><p>A blinding green flash suddenly filled the room, and then he fell and hit the wooden floor with a dull thud. He heard the Voldemorts' disembodied voice cackle.<p>

"Fool. You shouldn't have had interrupted."

Everything abruptly went black. As it did he heard nothing, and he saw nothing.

OoO

He heard two shots rip through the air. Silence reigned for a brief time. Then he heard running feet, and chaos. He opened his eyes and he saw a black haired man dressed in a blue military uniform clutching him… His eyes widened, the man was holding him, at the same time trying to hold back blood. He looked around, it seemed like he was on a stage of some sort, he thought it might be a celebration of something and then looked around once more at the yelling blue men. It was a chaotic scene to say the least. He heard sirens and more gunshots, but for now he could only focus on the man yelling at him for his stupidity; for knocking him down…taking the bullet that was meant for him; for playing the hero, as usual.

"That isn't…that's me?" he mumbled to himself, shocked beyond words, considering he had no clue as to what was going on and why there was a sudden change of scenery...It was understandable for him to have that reaction. _'How am I-wait don't tell me that I am -_' He glanced down at himself. He was not at all solid. He was, in fact…transparent. He heard the man still yelling at him, though others joined it.

"Edward!" he heard a girls voice yell, and the denial was evident.

"Fullmetal! Don't you dare die on me! You have orders not to do die. Do you understand?"

The man, he thought to himself, still had high hopes for him surviving, despite the massive blood loss. _'Stupid'_ He looked at his own body, one of the shots had been embedded in deep within his stomach, and the other one had skimmed his skull, which was bleeding freely. He saw that the man kept trying desperately to get him to stay awake, to keep him alive. "No!Full-!"

The memory that he was witnessing became dull all of a sudden. The voice became more distant and sounded like it was playing on an old record player. He no longer understood anything. Soon enough he felt himself slipping once more, and the darkness soon over took him again.

OoO

_'What was that?_' he thought, _'I was .. a spirit?..Why was I able to see my self..?_' Though it was a bit late remembered a conversation with his father that he had.

1917, England.

The air was chilled, from the coldness that time of year. Yet, it was not the weather that made him feel cold. The sudden chill that had run through his veins had been the result of the truth that his father had told him. "I don't exist." he repeatedly said, far to stunned from the sudden explanation from his father. As such, he was too shocked to form any brilliant words about it. "I don't exist?" he yelled, once more, though this time a bit louder in denial. Not that the man before him had blamed him.

"Haven't you wondered why no one can see you besides us wizards?" his father questioned him. "It's because it's only your spirit that's in this world…. However, your physically body is still on the other, with any luck your spirit can return to its body."

Ed just wondered...mumbled. "How is it that I am still…here?"

"Because I used half of my philosopher's stone, that I had created with a friend of mine. In other words, you're here on borrowed time." His father took a deep breath. "You need find a way back, in time."

"In time?"

His father nodded. "Yes, before, your spirit completely vanishes in this world, you must find a way back to your own."

"How long do I have?" he asked him, hoping that his father would know.

"I have given you borrowed time for now. I don't know how much exactly, but long enough hopefully."

OoO

He slowly recovered the memory of his past. Though he was not able to recall all of it, it was a start to the mysterious situation he had landed himself in. He groaned as he heard the voice cackling still. _'Damn, I still have to deal with this madman?'_ he thought sourly_. 'So, another soul has been sacrificed for me? It must have been, since that was the killing spell._' He had once again used up another portion of his bought time on this place called earth.

"It is going to take more than that to kill me, Quirell." He informed the lunatic.

Then the man turned once more, this time a little too slowly, as if he were almost entranced by his words. Though, when Quirell fully turned, he smirked, "Unlike, you I have already achieved immortality." He should have realized that he should not have said that before a man seeking immortality.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <strong>**It's alright Parrot Post!This chapter holds some explanation! I won't break the books into different stories-it'll be all in one!**

**Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	8. Book 1: Part VII

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>He slowly recovered the memory of his past. Though he was not able to recall all of it, it was a start to the mysterious situation he had landed himself in. He groaned as he heard the voice cackling still. <em>'Damn, I still have to deal with this madman?'<em> he thought sourly_. 'So, another soul has been sacrificed for me? It must have been, since that was the killing spell._' He had once again used up another portion of his bought time on this place called earth.

"It is going to take more than that to kill me, Quirell." He informed the lunatic.

Then the man turned once more, this time a little too slowly, as if he were almost entranced by his words. Though, when Quirell fully turned, he smirked, "Unlike, you I have already achieved immortality."

He should have realized that he should not have said that before a man seeking immortality.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Longing<p>

* * *

><p>"But love, like the sun that it is, sets afire and melts everything. What greed and privilege to build up over whole centuries the indignation of a pious spirit, with its natural following of oppressed souls, will cast down with a single shove."<p>

-Jose Marti

* * *

><p>Footsteps could be heard ascending to the empty classroom. Well, the previously empty classroom. The door was suddenly opened as Professor Snape decided to make sure what he had seen earlier was a lie. Or, at least, he hoped it was one; that green flash, and then that thud on the floor.<p>

He had originally happened to have been in Quirell's classroom to interrogate the man once more over Potter. _'The Avada Kedavra curse'_, he thought.

He scowled. '_The man obviously allowed the Dark Lord to control him once more, but who did he kill?_'

He quietly opened the door. _'I don't want the man to panic.'_ His eyes widened with shock.

The first thing he saw was that Quirell had his wand pointing towards the floor, his eyes traveled to where it was pointing. On the ground he saw… The alchemy professor murdered._'Professor Elric?_' His eyes widened. Before could say anything to announce his presence he saw the professor slowly push himself up from the floor. Then he heard Elric promptly state, "It is going to take more than that to kill me, Quirell."

'_What? Hadn't the man died?' _He, like Professor Quirell, was far to stunned to comprehend how someone other than the Potter brat could have survive the Killing Curse. Quirell, he noted, was as stunned enough to react slowly. As the man finally turned around he saw professor Elric smirk and state to the man. "Unlike you I have already achieved immortality."

Snape frowned. '_Well...this is... unexpected_, _and rather unprecedented. Just when you think you know a man…It looks like I will have to ask him a few things.' _He eyed the alchemy professor warily.

At that statement Quirell suddenly burst out at the Alchemy Professor "Why you-!"

He decided that enough was enough. "Silence!" Both men quickly whipped around at the sudden interruption.

"The both of you are not going to leave this room until there is an _understanding_."

Understandingly, both looked at him rather shocked at his sudden statement. One thing was for sure; Quirell and him were both royally screwed.

OoO

Ed found himself on the floor once more as he blinked around, and he noticed Quirell had up and vanished. _'He must've used some sort of spell'. _Well_, _now he could confirm that Quirell was after the stone. He rolled his eyes. He had already known, though he didn't have any substantial proof to inform the Headmaster. He tried sitting up, and promptly cursed when he noticed ropes wrapped around him.

"Bloody _hell!_" he cursed once more, as he had also had found out that Snape had also had been tied up and had been stunned as well. He glanced around taking everything in '_And that's the second time I was knocked out. Though, I wonder why he thinks he will get away this.'_ He idly thought to himself. At that thought he knew he had to leave knowing that the man would strike today, before he could get caught. With the lack of his hands he emitted red flashes that danced suddenly through out the office and the ropes that held him in place had vanished as if they hadn't been there at all. He heard something beside him, and he turned around to find Snape with his charcoal eyes staring at his golden ones, and almost immediately the man said, "Explain. _Now_."

Ed just cursed once more; he knew already that he was now genuinely screwed. Snape of all people wasn't supposed to find out. He, of all people, wasn't supposed to know. Snape noticed his hesitance, he pulled his wand out. _'Damn it.'_ Ed thought.

It didn't look like Snape would let him get away with this one.

OoO

It was late in the afternoon in the hallways when Harry, Hermoine, and Ron had decided to inform Professor McGongall of their worries.

"We need to speak to the Headmaster about the stone-"

At that, the Professor's eyes widened. "How do you know…?" She asked the three, surprised at the fact students had found out about the stone. "I am not sure how you three know of it, but I will inform you that it's well protected."

"We need to speak to the Headmaster."

"Dumbledore isn't here. I can trust that since it's important I can inform him later."

"He's Gone?" Potter said shocked. He glanced at the other two; all suddenly realizing what would happen to the stone in the Headmaster's absence. Snape would try to steal the stone, and no one would be able stop him, since no one suspected him.

"Yes, Potter, _gone. _As it were he received an owl from the Ministry the other day and is currently unavailable at the moment_.._."

"What, he's _gone_?" Clearly distressed over the notion.

The Professor glanced at the boy, clearly she had surprised him. "Yes Potter, _gone_." She emphasizes the last word a bit more this time for him to understand.

"Someone will try to steal the _stone_-!" Potter said.

At that the Professor looked perplexed and asked, "How on earth-"

"I don't know how you three found out about it, but you will return to your dormitories, quietly." She informed them.

As they left the room Harry quickly said, "That was no stranger Hagrid met at the village. It was Snape. Which means that he knows how to get past Fluffly-"

"And with Dumbldore gone-" Hermoine realized.

"Good afternoon." A voice they knew, they grimaced as they turned around and saw it was indeed Professor Snape that stood right behind them.

"Now what are three young Gryfindors such as yourselves doing inside on a day like this?" He stated. Harry just gulped. They knew without a doubt that Professor Snape had heard what they said.

"I-W-we're just-." Hermoine stammered at the man who seemed to be able to look into their very souls, and they worried that the man knew what the three had been doing all along.

Snape just glared at her and continued on, "You might be careful. People will think you're _up_ to something." He looked at the trio, and then Snape left down the halls and vanished to the shadows once more.

As he left, Harry quickly understood the situation at hand, for the most part.

"We're going to have to go down to the trap door tonight." Harry said to the other two, words weren't needed. They all knew what Snape would be up to tonight.

OoO

Later, the three snuck down towards the Gyrfindor common room.

Only to find Neville, of all people, blocking the path to the exit.

"Where are you three going?" he asked them. Ron only groaned.

"No, I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I'll fight you." He was still standing defiantly against the three, though now with his fists in the air.

Unfortunately for Neville, Hermoine had enough and said, "I am really, really sorry about this Neville but, Petrificus Totalus!" Immediately the freezing spell took effect, and the poor boy froze and promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry and Ron gulped, looked at her and then the boy that was frozen on the ground and stared at her once more and Ron rather nervously said, "Your a little scary you know? Brilliant, but scary." Harry could only agree but insisted that the three should quickly make their way to the stone, before Snape could get his hands on it.

OoO

As he walked down the rugged staircase in the depth in the castle Ed saw the room that he had entered had flames dancing around it and the Mirror of Erised stood in the middle, holding him in a trance. He blinked as looked around. Potter was unconscious and gripping the stone tightly. He frowned when he saw Professor Quirell's clothes and dust.. _'So, the man failed retrieving it. Good.'_ He sighed in relief.

As he stood in front of the mirror he saw strangers that he did not know. Or perhaps he did once before, though he did not know. He saw a boy that looked similar to himself, though he was younger. He had a gentle face, and had less height than him. He wore different attire then Ed was used to seeing around. He had a long brown coat with a white shirt and a beige vest and beside him was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that wore a white dress. Both were smiling and waving at him. He stared blankly and turned around thinking that they were here with him, though when he looked around he saw no one there.

He thought_ 'Did I know them before I lost my memories?'_

Then he heard door open once more, and he turned around to see Dumbledore. The man looked at him sternly an asked. "I trust that everything is solved then?"

"I suppose it has been. We should take Potter to the infirmary."

Dumledore nodded and said "Indeed." as he did he waved his wand to create a stretcher and used levitation to place the boy onto it. As they left Ed couldn't help but glance at the mirror once more, though this time a bit more longingly. He wanted to see the people of his past once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>

**As usual, thanks for the great reviews! Here's a long chapter as promised :)**

**Oh Dov5e what exactly did you mean by "…love the view of Ed from other pov, like in previous chappie! Keep up the good work!"**

****Edited by Kanathia****

**TBC**


	9. Book 1: Part VIII

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>As he walked down the rugged staircase in the depth in the castle Ed saw the room that he had entered had flames dancing around it and the Mirror of Erised stood in the middle, holding him in a trance. He blinked as looked around. Potter was unconscious and gripping the stone tightly. He frowned when he saw Professor Quirell's clothes and dust.. <em>'So, the man failed retrieving it. Good.'<em> He sighed in relief.

As he stood in front of the mirror he saw strangers that he did not know. Or perhaps he did once before, though he did not know. He saw a boy that looked similar to himself, though he was younger. He had a gentle face, and had less height than him. He wore different attire then Ed was used to seeing around. He had a long brown coat with a white shirt and a beige vest and beside him was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that wore a white dress. Both were smiling and waving at him. He stared blankly and turned around thinking that they were here with him, though when he looked around he saw no one there.

He thought_ 'Did I know them before I lost my memories?'_

Then he heard door open once more, and he turned around to see Dumbledore. The man looked at him sternly an asked. "I trust that everything is solved then?"

"I suppose it has been. We should take Potter to the infirmary."

Dumledore nodded and said "Indeed." as he did he waved his wand to create a stretcher and used levitation to place the boy onto it. As they left Ed couldn't help but glance at the mirror once more, though this time a bit more longingly. He wanted to see the people of his past once more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Celebrations and Understandings<p>

* * *

><p>"To use the same words is not a sufficient guarantee of understanding; one must use the same words for the same genus of inward experience; ultimately one must have one's experiences in common."<p>

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Ed soon found himself brooding at the staff table once more; grimacing, as he looked at the Slytherin decorations in the Great Hall. His house had, once again, not won. <em>'Why is it that my House never wins? You'd think that with our intelligence we would outsmart the other houses and actually win it. But no, we don't.'<em> He thought. He glanced at Snape who, he supposed, was glaring at him. Then again he did not know him that well, and could only assume such. Most of the staff, and quite a few of the students, believed that he and Snape were friends… _'More like acquaintances…' _he thought_. 'Why_ _on earth do people believe that?'_ He supposed the reason was that he and Snape generally spoke to each in a civil manner. He rolled his eyes. Just because of that so many people jumped the gun and thought such silly things. He slightly chuckled to himself. They were far from being friends. Their so called 'relationship' had issues to be fixed, but at least for time being they knew where they both stood. He frowned remembering their conversation in Quirell's office...

OoO

"Explain. Now." He heard Snape say and he grimaced.

"Alright, lower the wand and I will." Snape shook his head, defiantly.

"No. Not until I know that you are not a threat."

He rolled his eyes… _'He thinks I'm steal trying to steal the stone.'_ he thought and chuckled inwardly.

"Not a threat?" he repeated. Ed sighed. "Fine, I suppose I should tell you. Why should I steal a stone that's already mine?" At that the man's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"That stone that were are protecting, it's my father's and the Headmaster's results...of their partnership of years ago…" he drawled, and continued while he had the man's attention, "I've been searching the stone for a long time. That's why I kept disappearing during the breaks, it was only this past summer that I found it in Grindelwald's old cottage in Bridlington . I was lucky to find out that he hadn't managed to reach it before he dueled the headmaster, and that it had not been found in a raid by one of his accomplices or enemies. After all, it had been there for over thirty five years."

_'I_ _really hate explaining this_.' he silently added.

"Now I understand." He saw that Snape he stowed his wand slowly and relaxed. "You've been keeping an eye on Quirell."

"Yes." He nodded, agreeing to what he said. "As much as this has been interesting, to say the least, I need to find Potter. I have a feeling he will go after stone to try to protect it."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "That's true. However, one thing that is still puzzling is that you survived the Killing Curse. How?"

"Simple, I possess a portion of my father's stone within me. That's how."

At that Snape eyes widened and then he finally understood. "I see."

He sighed loudly…making Snape stare at him.

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation now is not the time to do so. We have Quirell to stop, and Potter to protect."

_'From his naivety'_ he added slightly.

"Alright, I will fetch Dumbledore and inform him on the matter." Ed raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"And I will stop Quirell from getting the stone."

Both of the men quickly departed into the hallways once more, as if nothing had happened, though they both knew otherwise.

OoO

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass to grab the attention of the students. The Great Hall became quite once more, and he too became more attentive to the festivities. He saw Dumbledore stand up.

"Another year, gone. And now, as I understand it, the House cup needs to be awarded. The points stand thus: in fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points," the students clapped, and Dumbledore waved them to be silent and continued.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points. In second place Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points, and in first place Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two points."

Immediately the house cheered, happy that they had won, even Snape had joined them. Ed chuckled._ 'I don't think I've ever seen him clapping that much, but then again he did just win the House Cup.'_

"Yes, Yes well done. Well done Slytherin. However-,"Suddenly the house wasn't cheering as much. "Recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to award."

Ed raised his eyebrow and thought _'Well, this is new'_. He sat up his chair a bit more to listen_. 'I wonder who the points are going to-ah I think I know.'_

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for her cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, fifty points."

_'That's what I had thought._' He grimaced_, 'Most likely, he'll let Gryffindor win_.'

"Secondly, To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, fifty points."

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, sixty points." The house cheering mad as it realized it was tied with Slytherin.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up against your enemies, though a great deal more to stand up to your friends. Therefore I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

He sighed shook his head amused. 'I knew it'.

At the end of the feast he was held back by the Headmaster, curious as to what he had to say to him he asked. "Dumbledore? What is it?"

"We need to have a chat about the Philosopher's stone, Edward."

"Ah-Agreed." He nodded to him, after the feast they did just that.

OoO

After the feast, he found himself standing with the Headmaster in the man's office mulling over what was to be discussed.

"What will you do with the stone?" Dumbledore asked him in his office, as the man saw he was eyeing it.

As he looked at the stone, he pondered to himself _'What to do with it, indeed?'_ "The Philosophers stone is perhaps the most dangerous and bloodiest of all stones." He picked up the stone and looked at the Headmaster. "I will take care of it, to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Fine by me," Dumbledore waved his hand. "It is your choice, after all."

OoO

He was in his office later that day when he wondered how to keep the stone safe from its pursuers. He found himself looking at the stone once more, and frowned. _'Where to keep it?_' he thought to himself. Then he had an idea. _'Ah-I know, the best way to keep it safe is to combined with my own.'_ He grinned, _'It's just like that saying: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer...or something of the sort.'_ He gripped the stone in his hand and then concentrated as he let red alchemic energy expand throughout his office. Then he allowed his alchemy to fuse the two philosopher's stones together. When the alchemic reaction finished he smiled. He felt stronger. He felt he could live on forever. Yes, he knew he had a heart that could beat forever, one that could withstand anything, despite everything. But he definitely needed to find out his past, even if he had an everlasting heart. He walked toward the window. _'Well…. until next year then_ ' He mused to himself idly while staring at the blood red sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Reviews will be appreciated.<strong>

**Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	10. Book 2: Part I

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>He was in his office later that day when he wondered how to keep the stone safe from its pursuers. He found himself looking at the stone once more, and frowned. <em>'Where to keep it?<em>' he thought to himself. Then he had an idea. _'Ah-I know, the best way to keep it safe is to combined with my own.'_ He grinned, _'It's just like that saying: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer...or something of the sort.'_ He gripped the stone in his hand and then concentrated as he let red alchemic energy expand throughout his office. Then he allowed his alchemy to fuse the two philosopher's stones together. When the alchemic reaction finished he smiled. He felt stronger. He felt he could live on forever. Yes, he knew he had a heart that could beat forever, one that could withstand anything, despite everything. But he definitely needed to find out his past, even if he had an everlasting heart. He walked toward the window. _'Well…. until next year then_ ' He mused to himself idly while staring at the blood red sunset.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Being an idiot<p>

* * *

><p>"A wise man writes down what he thinks, a stupid man forgets what he thinks, a complete idiot punishes himself for what he thinks."<p>

-Jason Zebhazy

* * *

><p>It was midsummer, the sun was warm. It had been a marvelous summer for Ed. That is, until he met a babbling idiot that was known as Gilderoy Lockhart during the annual staff meeting whom apparently was the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not only was the man an idiot, in his opinion, but a complete fool as well. There was no doubt in his mind that if the man annoyed him that professor Snape had been annoyed as well.<p>

Lately, much to his misfortune, Ed found himself abusing his deck a bit more than usual, all because of the babbling idiot. If there was an origin of idiocy, it would have had come from the new Defense Professor.

Well, that was his entitled opinion of the man. If there actually had been a reason that man had been hired, it would be the ridiculous amount of awards he had won because of his smiles. Yes, the man had received smile awards, not just once, but five times! In all honestly, he did not want to face that man again. But he knew that he would… all he could do for now was avoid the man's idiocy and pray to a god he wasn't sure of the existence of to make sure they didn't meet on a regular basis. He had to make sure the man's idiocy did not spread into his class room, or just about anywhere else near him.

He heard a knock and looked up. He saw a man with gold hair and a faded red cloak who was smiling rather ridiculously. It was the babbling idiot again! _'Speak of the Devil, and the Devil will appear' _he thought groaning out loud. He hope the man would take a hint and promptly leave his office returning to his own. He looked up. Nope, that didn't work. The man was still in front of his desk. _'Can he not see that I am busy?' _he wondered to himself. For a few weeks he had been writing the upcoming school class works.

"Yes. May I come in?" He wondered if the man had realized had that he was already inside his office so obviously he had not as he had to ask him if he could enter Ed's office.

"You're already here, what did you need?"

"I am Professor Lockhart-" Lockhart began.

'_Oh no. Not this again'_, he had already met the man only three hours ago, and he remembered the man's ridiculously long introduction of what he had accomplished, as if he could forget that damned speech.

"I am aware of who you are Lockhart, though not why you're here. I'm busy." He briefly gestured to the stacks of paperwork that surrounded his desk. He had cut the man off to save his ears and time, though it was more for his ears. He did not want listen to this man babble again, especially in his office where he could not escape listening to it. Lockhart, he noted, could not take a bloody hint at all.

"Well-" Lockhart persisted. He wanted to groan out loud once more but he knew better than to waste his breath seeing as the man was rather oblivious to the most obvious.

OoO

He sat in the furthest seat away from Lockhart as possible when September had rolled in once more at the feast. He did not want to be near the man at all so this year he sat near Snape. He saw Professor McGongall walking towards the staff with the new first year students. She stopped as she reached the steps. She glanced back and informed the students to wait where they were.

"Professor Dumbledore has a few words." She informed them. As soon as she had spoken the Headmaster stood up and began speaking.

"I have a few start of term notices. First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lockhart who will be replacing Professor Quirell. Thank you." Then he sat down in his chair.

"Now when I call your name, you shall come forth, and I will put the sorting hat on your head." she picked up the hat the show the first years.

"And you will be sorted into your houses." She finished.

He tuned the rest of the sorting ceremony out since it was the same every year. When the sorting finished Dumbledore stood up like he did every year to begin the feast. "Let the feast –" Suddenly he was cut off as they all heard a loud noise that sounded like a sputtering car coming from the outside. He blinked in surprise and turned his head around see where the noise was coming and he briefly saw it was a flying car. He could have sworn he saw a bit of red and black. He heard Snape mutter something about Potter and Weasley.

He had to admit himself … this was new. In the ten years that he had been as a Professor here no one had dared to come to Hogwarts in such abnormal way. Yes, it was abnormal even in to the witches and wizards of the magical world. Perplexed at the noise the students and staff both were thrown into confusion and begun to mutter amongst themselves contemplating what on earth was going on. He saw that Dumbledore was frowning and looking at the student tables and he had seen that two students were missing.

Ed looked at Lockhart and then looked at the Headmaster. He grinned to himself. He'd be able to get away from the feast if he volunteered before anyone else. "Headmaster, I will go see what's going on." He informed the Headmaster as he stood up at the staff table. Dumbledore looked back nodded.

As he left the staff table he heard Snape saying, "Have them to go into my office for their punishment." He nodded to Snape to acknowledge that he had heard. Of course the man would love to hand out the punishment.

"I will."

Afterward he left the Great Hall to find the origins of the noise.

OoO

Quickly he made his way to the grounds. As he did he was met with the chill air. He listened around for the car. When he heard it again he looked up and saw it was descending...and headed straight for the Whomping Willow. His eyes widened when he realized they weren't going to be able to avoid it. _'Well that's not good.'_ he thought and winced when the car crash landed on the tree. There was a brief deadly silence, and then chaos erupted.

The tree went on a rampage whacking at the car with no mercy. It moved all of its branches and slamming at the hood, doors, windows, trunk, and finally the roof. He heard a loud crash and saw the car drop from the tree. To put it mildly the tree had decided to leave no part of the car unscathed after its tantrum.

He shook his head amusedly_. 'Well... that was a first'_ he thought to himself. He saw the car fly backward in reverse as fast it could before the entire tree crushed it as it leaned toward the car. The car stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and he saw it spit out luggage, owls, and even the two disheveled forms of Potter and Weasley. _'Well, that's where those two brats were. I should have known.'_ He thought to himself. _'To think I thought I saw everything, but after this, I can definitely say I saw that.'_ "Well that's going to leave a dent." He muttered as he saw the car drive itself to the Forbidden Forest, leaving Potter and Weasley looking positively flabbergasted.

He cleared his throat to grab the two students' attention, and as soon as they heard the noise behind them they turned around quickly and as they did they went quite understandably pale.

"Potter, Weasley follow me." He stated glaring at the two, who both looked they wished to be somewhere, anywhere, else. They walked to Snape's office to find out what the man had planned for their punishment for their unorthodox way of coming to Hogwarts. Well, once again a new year had begun and he already knew that this one would be as interesting as the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>**Special Thanks to the following people: ****Vendelareader, Chi-Me no Renkinjustushi, Princess Serena til Universo, DayaLuna, Dov5e ~and many more. ****  
><strong>

**Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	11. Book 2: Part II

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>Quickly he made his way to the grounds. As he did he was met with the chill air. He listened around for the car. When he heard it again he looked up and saw it was descending...and headed straight for the Whomping Willow. His eyes widened when he realized they weren't going to be able to avoid it. <em>'Well that's not good.'<em> he thought and winced when the car crash landed on the tree. There was a brief deadly silence, and then chaos erupted.

The tree went on a rampage whacking at the car with no mercy. It moved all of its branches and slamming at the hood, doors, windows, trunk, and finally the roof. He heard a loud crash and saw the car drop from the tree. To put it mildly the tree had decided to leave no part of the car unscathed after its tantrum.

He shook his head amusedly_. 'Well... that was a first'_ he thought to himself. He saw the car fly backward in reverse as fast it could before the entire tree crushed it as it leaned toward the car. The car stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and he saw it spit out luggage, owls, and even the two disheveled forms of Potter and Weasley. _'Well, that's where those two brats were. I should have known.'_ He thought to himself. _'To think I thought I saw everything, but after this, I can definitely say I saw that.'_ "Well that's going to leave a dent." He muttered as he saw the car drive itself to the Forbidden Forest, leaving Potter and Weasley looking positively flabbergasted.

He cleared his throat to grab the two students' attention, and as soon as they heard the noise behind them they turned around quickly and as they did they went quite understandably pale.

"Potter, Weasley follow me." He stated glaring at the two, who both looked they wished to be somewhere, anywhere, else. They walked to Snape's office to find out what the man had planned for their punishment for their unorthodox way of coming to Hogwarts. Well, once again a new year had begun and he already knew that this one would be as interesting as the last one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Misfortunes<p>

* * *

><p>"Acceptance of what has happened is the first step to overcoming the consequences of any misfortune."<p>

–William James

* * *

><p>As he entered professor Snape's office with the students, he noticed the man's demeanor. He immediately knew that this wasn't going to be pretty all because of that rigid look the man showed on his face. For some reason he knew he should have felt sympathetic towards the two, however, considering what they had done, he felt as though they had brought this on themselves.<p>

"Here are the students that you requested, Snape." He announced and then went behind them to silently watch the outcome of the rage that was beginning to show. The professor immediately pulled out the evening's newspaper to reveal to the students. _'Ah that Newspaper'_ He thought to himself. He recalled seeing that the professor looked beyond happy. He must have figured out who had been flying the car beforehand. When, later, the car had finally arrived at the castle the man had just smirked. _'He's mostly likely going to try to get them expelled_.' He thought idly. _'This is going to entertaining to say the least.'_

**Flying Ford Angelia Mystifies Muggles**

"You were seen by no less than seven muggles. Do you have any idea the seriousness of this matter?"

Snape emphasized the point by holding the paper in their faces, and then slamming it down. He began, "You have just risked the exposure of our world!" Potter and Weasley nervously glanced at each other. The man before them disregarded their motion and continued, "-not to mention the damage you have inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were even born." The Professor attempted to continue, but was interrupted by Weasley.

"Honestly, professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us."

The boy stated. Ed did spoke up. "If I were you, I would listen closely and not delight Severus even more with your denial." He gritted his teeth, as Snape yelled at the same time the two began to imply their innocence.

"Silence!" Snape barked and the two students jumped in surprise and gulped as the stood up and went around his desk.

"I assure, that were you in Slythrin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is-"

"They are not." Dumbledore's voice suddenly was heard. Indeed it was him followed closely by professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster, professor McGonagall." Potter said surprised.

Ed quirked his eyebrow interested. "Good Evening, professor." He greeted the two.

The witch and wizard acknowledged him by saying, "Good evening, professor Elric."

"Headmaster, These boys -," Snape interrupted their greeting as he pointed at the two," have fluted the decree of underage wizardry as such-"

"I am well aware of our laws, having written a fair few of them myself." Dumbledore interrupted him and raised his hand to silence Snape. "However," Dumbledore continued while he looked at Snape and said, "as head of Gryffindor House it is for professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action." He concluded.

"We'll go and get our stuff then." Weasley said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said with a frown.

"You're going to expel us aren't you?" The boy spoke to her.

"Not today Mr. Weasley. However, I must express the seriousness of the matter, you will both be receiving detentions, and I will be writing to both of your families."

Later as the two boys left, all he had to say to Severus was, "Favoritism much?" Referring to the fact that, for all the rule breaking that had just occurred the punishment was not nearly severe enough.

OoO

It was the following day that the mail came. Well, a single mailed letter more precisely. The lone barn owl had pathetically flown its way towards the Gryffindor table crashing in an ungraceful heap and making a mess of sorts, which had resulted in the students in the Great Hall bursting into laughter. "Bloody bird's a menace."

Ed heard Weasley say. Nervously the boy grabbed the letter that the poor owl came with, and immediately went pale.

"Oh, No."

He heard Weasly moan at the sight of the letter, which was oddly enough red_. 'I wonder what it says. It's most likely from his parents, at any rate this should be interesting.'_ He thought to himself. The owl flapped away, already sensing the trouble that was about come forth.

"Look everyone Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Ed heard a boy shout that was near the boy who had said letter in his trembling hands. No wonder Weasley had gone pale at the sight of it.

"Go on Ron, I ignored one from granny once. It was horrible." He heard Longbottom saying. Delaying the inevitable wasn't a good idea, and the boy seemed to realize this as he reluctantly peeled the letter open. Immediately it began yell, rather loudly, in a stern woman's voice.

"Ronald Weasly! How dare you steal that car! Your father and I are absolutely disgusted! Your father is now facing an inquiry at work, and it is entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!" The scarlet letter roared at the shell shocked boy, but suddenly it gave it's attention to a first year with red hair._ 'His youngest sister no doubt.'_

"-Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Promptly the scarlet letter shredded itself up, and then silence reigned throughout the Great Hall. The red headed just looked liked he wished he didn't exist at that moment. Not that he could blame the boy after an experience of that level of public humility.

OoO

It was later the next day that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. The room was located down the hall from the Alchemy classroom. It was relatively small with a balcony attached to an office hanging overhead. Despite it being the first class of the year the new professor had yet to show up. After a few minutes of waiting, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a rather fancy reddish coat, appeared on the balcony. Harry, in all honesty, did not want to face their new professor because of what had happened in Diagon Alley. Though, considering the man's new profession, he would have no say in the matter.

"Let me introduce to you to your new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher. Me." A dramatic pause. "Gilderoy Lockhart; Order of Merlin, third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of _Witch's Weekly's_ charming smile award." Their new DA teacher said with conceited pride and a smile. "But I don't want to talk about that. I didn't get rid of Banded Banshee by smiling at him."

He laughed at his own joke while the class just stared dumbly at him. Ron and Harry both looked at each other as the man continued to laugh. They both thought otherwise… most likely he did get rid of the Banded Banshee by smiling at him. It seemed to be the man's only talent.

"Now, be warned," He abruptly said, while grabbing his wand and walked around to the covered cage that placed there. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind."

He then wacked the cage and it began to independently shake. The class gulped in response. "You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this very room." Lockhart said sounding a tad bit more dramatic than was necessary.

"Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here, but I must ask you," he grabbed the cover and pulled it off while saying, "not to scream, it might provoke them!" The cage the professor revealed held a handful of pixies that were electric blue and about eight inches high. They had pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus said laughing with rest of the class.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockheart confirmed, while Seamus snorted with laughter at the response.

"Laugh all you want Mr. Finnigan. Let's see you make of them!" To put it simply they class fled the room as if the pixies were actually the Banded Banshees Lockhart had mentioned earlier. The four unlucky souls that had ended up cleaning the room were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom.

"What in the world happened in here?"

The four students whipped their heads around to see an alchemy professor that was looking quite positively dumbfounded at the disarray of the room.

Harry just looked at him and said, "It was the pixies, professor."

He pointed at the ceiling where the pixies continued drift in the air slowly. The professor looked at them, then at the pixies, and promptly swirled around towards the door while muttering something about Lockhart and idiocy and left.

"What was all that about?" Ron wondered, mostly likely the professor had heard all of the ruckus and was curious enough to see what had happened.

"I thought for moment he was going to help us." Neville said perplexed.

"I thought so to." Harry said agreed. "But I don't think he likes Lockhart that much." He added.

OoO

Food. The one thing that made Ed go to the Great Hall every evening. He couldn't help it, dealing with kids every day was tiring and the food… was too damned good. He ate as much as could. According to Snape he did not have a stomach but a black hole in its place he ate so much.

Snape was staring at him again as if to say, _why is it that every time you eat I begin to think that rather than going to your stomach the food you eat simply reappears on your plate._

At that moment his plate had refilled magically once more. He grinned and began devouring the food ignoring Snape completely.

"What? I'm hungry." Was what he had said to the man after he ate his food. He let his eyes wander and saw that Granger and Weasley were leaving the Great Hall. No doubt they were looking for their friend Potter, seeing as the boy hadn't been there the whole evening.

OoO

Harry found himself once again sitting in the Lockhart's room; this time for a detention signing the professor's fan mail of all things. Instead of eating dinner like he was supposed to have been doing at the moment he was stuck there. It had to have been the easiest detention he had ever had, but perhaps one of the longest as of yet. After several hours the professor decided to make small talk and stated, "Harry, Harry, could you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail?"

He couldn't disagree with the man and said, "No, professor," While shaking his head.

"Fame is a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is, as celebrity does. Remember that."

The Professor grinned at him and man continued at his attempt to make small talk, while Harry just inwardly grimaced and ignored him instead continuing to sign the mail. It was a few minutes later that he heard a strange voice, "Come, Come to me… Come to me…"

"What?" Harry said out loud.

"What?" was all the professor said dumbly in response.

"That voice," Harry explained.

"Voice?" Lockhart repeated, he stared worriedly, wondering if poor boy had gone mad from signing so much fan mail.

"It's time, time for blood."

"What're you talking about, Harry?"The Professor wondered. Harry looked around the office trying to find the source of the voice. He could already tell that it was not student by the sound of demonic voice.

"I smell blood."

'_What the_-'

"Harry, are you feeling alright? I think you might be feeling a bit drowsy.." Lockhart interrupted his thoughts.

"Let me rip you…"

All Harry could manage to say intelligently at that given moment was, "Huh?" He saw Lockhart frown.

"Yes, definitely drowsy." He saw the Professor glance at the time and saw his eyes widen, "Great Scott, look at the time! No wonder, we've been here for nearly four hours! Spooky, how the time flies by when you're having fun."

"Yeah, Spooky." Harry managed to say.

"I think that's enough, Good night, Potter."

Harry nodded leaving, as he did so he said to the professor, "Good night, professor."

"Good night, Harry."

He was further down the halls when he heard that demonic voice again.

"Kill! Kill!" He tried following it when all of a sudden he stumbled into Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! We've been looking for you everywhere." Hermoine said, but in all honestly all Harry wanted to know at the moment was one thing.

"Did you here it?"

"Hear what?" Ron said confused.

"That voice" he began again.

"Voice, what voice?"

"I heard it first in Lockheart's office and then again, in the-"

_'It's time…._ ' He heard the voice begin to say eagerly in the distance.

Harry grimaced while looking at the two, "It's moving, and I think it's going to kill."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other surprised as they both said in unison, "Kill?" Not waiting for them Harry began to run down to hallway as he heard the voice become distant. He had a bad feeling. He heard Ron and Hermione shouting at him to wait for them. When they turned down the hall they found it had water pooling on the floors and an abundance of spiders all crawling out of the castle.

"Strange, I've never seen spiders act like that." He informed the two.

"I don't like spiders." Ron said nervously. They eyed the spider trail on the ground only to see something on the wall reflected in the water. Interested, they looked up to see…. The Chamber in Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware.

"Oh, No" Harry eyes widened in horror when he saw Mrs. Norris, the evil cat that followed Mr. Filch everywhere, pinned to the lamp post. "It's Filch's cat."

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods."Malfoy read out loud, insulting all those with muggles in their family. Most would have been angry at that moment, had it not been for the seriousness of the matter.

"What's going on here?" questioned Mr. Filch."Come on, make way, make way."

Mr. Filch said while shoving students away so he could see what was going on.

"Potter. What are you-" He started to say when he arrived.

"Mrs. Norris?"

OoO

After he left the Great Hall with Snape, and headed around a corridor they saw a crowd of students, and could hear Filch yelling, "I'll kill, ya. I'll kill, ya!"

"I'll go fetch Dumbledore." He said to Snape, who nodded.

"And I'll get professor McGonagall. Potter's sure to be involved."

They quickly left._ 'Something must have happened.'_ Ed thought as he quickly returned to the Great Hall and found the headmaster still in his seat. "Headmaster, something's happened." He informed him, quickly describing what was happening in the corridor.

When they returned they found Filch holding Potter. "Argus!" shouted Dumbledore, to prevent something the latter would regret doing.

"Argus, I-" He heard Dumbledore continue, but then he suddenly fell short as he saw the blood stained message. He calmly said, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except, you three."

Obediently the students left, and once they did Dumbledore said, "She's not dead, Argus. She has been petrified."

"Ah, thought so!" Lockhart exclaimed. Ed groaned and thought, _'No, he didn't.'_

"So unfortunate I wasn't there, I know exactly the counter-curse that could have saved her." The man boasted.

"I somehow doubt it would have changed a thing, Lockhart. Instead of the cat, it perhaps would have been you instead." Ed stated to the man_. 'In all honestly, I genuinely hate that man for his idiocy, but someone has to look after his safety, since I doubt he could take care of himself.'_

Ignoring him Dumbledore continued on saying "But how she has been petrified, I cannot say." Abruptly Mr. Filch pointed his finger at Potter. The delinquent that Mr. Filch, with all his being, believed had done it.

"Ask him, it's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." The man pointed at the wall behind him, just in case someone hadn't noticed it in the first place.

"It's not true, sir. I swear I never touched Ms. Norris." Potter finally began to defend himself.

"Rubbish!" Filch cut Potter off.

"If I might, Headmaster." Dumbledore looked at Snape and nodded for him to continue. "Perhaps, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape seemingly defending the boy he normally insulted.

Ed blinked in surprise, _'Severus_ _is defending Potter? The boy he hates the most_?'

"However, considering the circumstances I, for one, do not recall seeing Potter at dinner." Ed took back what he thought_. 'I should have known. The man hasn't gained any sympathy. In fact I doubt he even knows what the word means_. _He's definitely not showing any towards Potter, considering the way he treats him.'_

"I am afraid that's my doing, Severus." Lockhart interrupted Snape, "You see, Harry was answering my fan mail."

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, professor. We'd just found him when he said -" Granger began.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape implored her to continue, most likely to use anything that she was about to say against Potter.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Ms. Norris." Potter suddenly continued speaking for her.

Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes _'He's just made that up, hasn't he?'_

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore merely said to the man.

"The Headmaster is right. I highly doubt Potter, despite his past rule breaking, could commit a crime like this one Severus." Ed agreed.

"M-my cat has been petrified! I wanna see some punishment!" Flinch yelled desperately.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrakes, and I am sure she will be able to create a potion to cure Ms. Norris." Dumbledore informed the grieving man, for his benefit. "And in the mean time, I strongly recommend caution to all." Dumbledore said to everyone, while eyeing Potter and the other two.

Edward frowned, before Dumbledore could leave he quickly informed him. "Headmaster, whatever has been unleashed from the Chamber has free reign, and another attack his highly probable, I would suggest a dueling club for the students' protection incase something happens."

"If this continues, then yes." Was all Dumbledore had said in response. Somehow, he felt as if the cat was just the beginning. He was now was worried, and knew it was only a matter of time before something more drastic than the petrifying of a cat would take place. Like a human becoming a victim, for instance. He knew it would happen, it was only a matter of time. The only thing he could do for now was keep an eye on the students, for their safety. It was only when he returned to his office later that evening that he realized there was only one student he hadn't seen the whole day, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: I changed my penname from 'Litai' to 'LadysWords'.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: I changed my penname from 'Litai' to 'LadysWords'.<strong>

** Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**TBC**


	12. Book 2: Part III

_Everlasting_  
>By LadysWords<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>After he left the Great Hall with Snape, and headed around a corridor they saw a crowd of students, and could hear Filch yelling, "I'll kill, ya. I'll kill, ya!"<p>

"I'll go fetch Dumbledore." He said to Snape, who nodded.

"And I'll get professor McGonagall. Potter's sure to be involved."

They quickly left._ 'Something must have happened.'_ Ed thought as he quickly returned to the Great Hall and found the headmaster still in his seat. "Headmaster, something's happened." He informed him, quickly describing what was happening in the corridor.

When they returned they found Filch holding Potter. "Argus!" shouted Dumbledore, to prevent something the latter would regret doing.

"Argus, I-" He heard Dumbledore continue, but then he suddenly fell short as he saw the blood stained message. He calmly said, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except, you three."

Obediently the students left, and once they did Dumbledore said, "She's not dead, Argus. She has been petrified."

"Ah, thought so!" Lockhart exclaimed. Ed groaned and thought, _'No, he didn't.'_

"So unfortunate I wasn't there, I know exactly the counter-curse that could have saved her." The man boasted.

"I somehow doubt it would have changed a thing, Lockhart. Instead of the cat, it perhaps would have been you instead." Ed stated to the man_. 'In all honestly, I genuinely hate that man for his idiocy, but someone has to look after his safety, since I doubt he could take care of himself.'_

Ignoring him Dumbledore continued on saying "But how she has been petrified, I cannot say." Abruptly Mr. Filch pointed his finger at Potter. The delinquent that Mr. Filch, with all his being, believed had done it.

"Ask him, it's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." The man pointed at the wall behind him, just in case someone hadn't noticed it in the first place.

"It's not true, sir. I swear I never touched Ms. Norris." Potter finally began to defend himself.

"Rubbish!" Filch cut Potter off.

"If I might, Headmaster." Dumbledore looked at Snape and nodded for him to continue. "Perhaps, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape seemingly defending the boy he normally insulted.

Ed blinked in surprise, _'Severus_ _is defending Potter? The boy he hates the most_?'

"However, considering the circumstances I, for one, do not recall seeing Potter at dinner." Ed took back what he thought_. 'I should have known. The man hasn't gained any sympathy. In fact I doubt he even knows what the word means_. _He's definitely not showing any towards Potter, considering the way he treats him.'_

"I am afraid that's my doing, Severus." Lockhart interrupted Snape, "You see, Harry was answering my fan mail."

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, professor. We'd just found him when he said -" Granger began.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape implored her to continue, most likely to use anything that she was about to say against Potter.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Ms. Norris." Potter suddenly continued speaking for her.

Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes _'He's just made that up, hasn't he?'_

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore merely said to the man.

"The Headmaster is right. I highly doubt Potter, despite his past rule breaking, could commit a crime like this one Severus." Ed agreed.

"M-my cat has been petrified! I wanna see some punishment!" Flinch yelled desperately.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrakes, and I am sure she will be able to create a potion to cure Ms. Norris." Dumbledore informed the grieving man, for his benefit. "And in the mean time, I strongly recommend caution to all." Dumbledore said to everyone, while eyeing Potter and the other two.

Edward frowned, before Dumbledore could leave he quickly informed him. "Headmaster, whatever has been unleashed from the Chamber has free reign, and another attack his highly probable, I would suggest a dueling club for the students' protection incase something happens."

"If this continues, then yes." Was all Dumbledore had said in response. Somehow, he felt as if the cat was just the beginning. He was now was worried, and knew it was only a matter of time before something more drastic than the petrifying of a cat would take place. Like a human becoming a victim, for instance. He knew it would happen, it was only a matter of time. The only thing he could do for now was keep an eye on the students, for their safety. It was only when he returned to his office later that evening that he realized there was only one student he hadn't seen the whole day, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Not To Be Forgotten<p>

* * *

><p>"Human memory is a marvelous, but fallacious instrument. The memories which lie within us are not carved in stone; not only do they tend to become erased as the years go by, but often they change, or even increase by incorporating extraneous features."<p>

-Prima Levi

* * *

><p>'<em>There he goes being conceited again…<em>' Ed thought to himself as he listened to Professor Lockhart inform the student body currently gathered around him in the Great Hall about the dueling club.

Only a week had passed since his theory was proven correct. Colin Creevey, a first year from Gryffindor house, had been petrified. Dumbledore had informed them in the staff meeting when the attack occurred.

_'I can't believe the idiot actually had the nerve to steal my idea. He must've overheard me speaking to Dumbledore…_'

"In light of the dark events of these past few weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done on countless occasions . For full details, see my published works." He heard Professor Lockhart announce to the gathered students.

"Let me introduce you my assistant, professor Snape!" Lockhart bellowed enthusiastically, waving his arms for emphasis and unneeded flair.

"As if they didn't already know their own professor, Lockhart." Snape muttered aloud, earning a few chuckles from the students that had heard him. Snape's arms were folded as he stalked along the stage towards Lockhart, clutching his wand as he did so.

Lockhart continued as if his colleague had yet to speak at all yet, voice obnoxiously loud and filled with the arrogant, self-confidence that grated on your nerves. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with this demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him."

_'Sportingly my arse, that man would not willingly help in this sort of matter, unless he was ordered to, or for his own benefit…like humiliating your arse, Lockhart..._' Edward thought to himself.

Snape looked at Lockhart in a way that suggested he was ready to murder him . Ed briefly wondered why Lockhart was still smiling. If Snape had been looking at other people like that, he knew that most of the students would have hightailed it in the opposite direction long before the battle had even started.

" - Never fear." Lockhart finished speaking as he winked to a group of girls who swooned over him.

_'Never Fear? You should be the one fearing him, Lockhart.' _Edward continued to muse to himself.

To acknowledge the fact that it was an honorable duel both wizards faced each other in the middle of the stage and raised their wands in respect, and then respectfully bowed to each other. They walked back a safe distance away from each other.

Lockhart counted down to the duel slowly, "One… Two… Three!"

Immediately taking the advantage of Lockhart's delayed reaction, Snape had already yelled "Expelliarmus!"

As soon as the spell was spoken, scarlet light was produced from Snape's wand and Lockhart was blasted off his feet, causing the crowd to laugh as he landed on the floor with a hard thump his wand flying in another direction.

Ed smirked to himself. '_I_ _Knew it.'_ He could not help but chuckle at the man's humiliation.

Trying to not make an actual fool of himself, Lockhart quickly recovered and announced, "An excellent idea, Professor Snape. If you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious, uh - what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy..."

'_Liar' _Edward rolled his eyes as he continued to listen patiently to the Lockhart's conceited speech. How the man had been sorted into Ravenclaw was beyond him.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells." Snape drawled as he spoke to Lockhart.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape!" Lockhart exclaimed.

Ed rolled his eyes. '_Well, that much was obvious, seeing as how that's the whole point of this dueling club.'_

"Uh, let's have a volunteer pair... Potter, Weasley! How about you two?" Lockhart exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms out to them.

"Weasley's wand causes devastations from even the simplest of spells... We'll end up sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about someone of my house? Malfoy perhaps?" Snape said, overruling Lockhart's suggestion.

It was no secret that Potter and Malfoy were rivals; it was even a known fact among the staff members.

Like their professors before them, they walked to the middle.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart announced to the two new duelers on stage.

"Scared Potter?" Edward heard Malfoy mock, while he mirrored Potter's hold on his wand.

Potter smirked and replied, "You wish." As the two boys proceeded to walk back to a respective distance apart, Lockhart counted to three and Malfoy, like his Professor before him, reacted before the blond professor had even finished saying the last number.

"Everte Statum!"

As soon as the spell hit Potter, the boy had flown backwards and ended up hitting the floor as Lockhart previously had. He groaned as he shook his head. '_That was pitiful.'_

Potter recovered soon, and as he stood up again he yelled, "Rictusempra!"

As the spell hit Malfoy the boy flew back to the floor where Snape stood watching with a façade of disinterest.

This duel was beginning to remind him of a pendulum: just watching the same thing over and over again.

Snape glared at the platinum haired boy and roughly picked him up**,** growling under his breath about the pathetic fighting skills of his underling.

"I said to disarm only!" Lockhart reminded to the two duelists who stood front and center.

Ignoring what Lockhart said Malfoy yelled, "Serpensortia!"

Immediately, a snake sprang forth from Malfoy's wand. He smirked, knowing full well that Potter was at a loss on what to do.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said lazily, but was stopped as Lockhart interrupted him.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Avlate Envalia!" Lockhart snarled while pointing his wand at the snake, an uneasy smile on his face.

'_What sort of spell was that?'_ Edward pondered. The incantation was new to him. _'I wonder what it -"_

The snake, instead of vanishing, flew up a few inches in the air before landing once more with a thud.

Edward groaned miserably. '_Is the man truly an idiot? Lockhart definitely made that one up.' _He stared in disbelieve as the snake, once again, landed as ungracefully as possible. If Ed didn't know better, he'd say the snake was even more pissed considering its threatening poise towards the closest student.

'_Only Lockhart could piss off humans _and_ animals with his idiocy.' _He groaned and pinched his nose. Looking up, Ed saw Snape scowling at Lockhart.

"Leave him alone!" The blond alchemist heard Potter hiss out loud, and, abruptly, the snake slumped to the floor, seemingly docile.

All Justin Finch-Fletchley could do was stutter out, "What're you playing at?" Before the lad was hurriedly sprinting out of the dueling club. The other students and professors stared at Potter in newfound fear, the majority of them wide-eyed and anxious.

"Vipera Evanasca." Snape muttered, quickly obliterating the snake.

'_Why are people staring at Potter like that? All he did was make the snake leave that boy alone, so why is everyone stunned?' _Ed wondered, eyes narrowing suspiciously. '_Is the ability to communicate with a snake a bad sign of some sort in the wizarding world?' _Looks like he had some research to do on this matter.

OoO

The ability to communicate with snakes was known as being a Parselmouth.

Now Ed understood why no else had understood Potter beside himself. Being a Parselmouth was a rarity nowadays, and something that was the mark of a dark wizard. He had been curious about the students' and staffs' reactions to the fact that Potter could communicate with a snake, and so he had found himself doing research.

'_So that's why the students fear him now.' _Ed closed his book with thud.

Since Ed didn't know much of his mother that meant his father must have been a Parslemouth as well…

Now Edward understood what his ability was called. When he_**'**_d traveled on his own, he had occasionally spoken to snakes and understood the ability was considered dark. Though, based on the reaction of the majority of the student body, Ed came to the conclusion that perhaps he should keep this ability to himself.

Some things were better kept secret. Like his Philosopher's stone.

OoO

It was once again winter. Edward shivered. Winter had always reminded him of when he'd attended school at the Durmstrang Institute which lay somewhere in Northern Norway. He couldn't precisely recall where. Though, it was only a few years ago that he had gone to revisit Kirkenes to see an old acquaintance.

July, 1982

The frigid town of Kirkenes in Norway had not changed one bit since he had left. It had been Durmstrang's equivalent of Hogsmeade; a nice, small wizarding village where it's students could relax.

Only a few moments after he apparated on the bank his teeth began chattering, even if it was already noon_._ Edward clutched his long red furred cloak tighter to him.

As he looked at the small wizarding town, he searched to find the sign of The Pixie Café, only to discover it stood directly before him '_Perfect.'_

"I trust you haven't been waiting long." Edward heard male's a deep baritone voice. He looked up to see the man who he had been waiting for, his former professor at Durmstrang Institute.

In front of him stood a tall man with broad shoulders, a rounded face, black hair and a mustache.

"Professor Hoffmann, I presume?" Edward hadn't seen the man in decades. It was justified that he wouldn't precisely remember what the man's appearance was.

"Indeed, it's been a long while. Though, please, call me Berthold outside of school grounds, seeing as how we are acquaintances and of the same profession." Hoffmann regarded him kindly, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Ah, yes. I'll remember that." He grinned. Professor Hoffman had been his Darks Arts professor while he had attended the institution.

"I'd read that you're working at Hogwarts currently." The man held out his hand in greeting, Ed shook it.

Professor Hoffmann was a gentleman that reminded him greatly of Dumbledore because of his intelligence, kindness, and glasses. The difference was this man's age, and his rather youthful appearance. The younger professor was wearing a long, thick black fur coat that reached down to his knees, it resulted in making the man seem older than he was, yet his black hair and youthful ebony eyes marked him.

"I was just posted the other week. Thank you for answering my letter, and having this meeting of sorts." Edward informed the man quickly sipping at the coffee he had ordered earlier.

Berthold just waved his hand nonchalantly, "No trouble. Seeing old friends is a good thing," But he frowned, "I suppose you haven't found a way to remember your past though have you?"

Ed shook his head, the mention of his blank past turning the mood melancholy, "Sadly, No. I haven't. I hope with this new job, I will."

"A change of profession doesn't always generate results." Berthold informed him quietly.

"I am aware of that," He couldn't help but say that, "but one can only hope."

Berthold nodded softly in agreement, "True… Now why have you contacted me?"

"I need help finding the Philosophers Stone that Grindelwald stole from my father. That, and help regaining my memories." Ed demanded quietly, looking up at his professor sharply. If the man didn't do something… Yet, Hoffmann just looked at him and looked at him.

"I can help you search for the Philosophers Stone," He sighed,_"_I may have some contacts that can help you. Your memories however…truthfully, I believe that memories do not entirely disappear... when we forget them, I believe that they still linger somewhere in the recess of your mind. As such, I believe that your memories have just been repressed. The first thing we may have to find out is exactly _why_ you have you lost your memories..." Berthold informed him solemnly.

OoO

"Elric!" Ed jerked at Snape's voice, breaking his train of thought about what Berthold had said when he'd visited the man.

"Yes?" Ed replied finally, blinking up at the dark haired professor before him.

Snape frowned, eyes already narrowed, "Are you sure the Weasley girl has something to do with the attacks? It seems highly improbable."

Ed nodded confidently, "I'm certain of it Snape…Just because the rest of the staff thinks otherwise, doesn't mean I'm incorrect."

He watched the potions master walk back and turn a left to leave. He frowned.

Why did he feel like history was repeating itself?

OoO

Ed decided to visit Hagrid one afternoon. The half giant had requested his presence in that overly small hut of his. It was then that he saw a strange thing. The Weasley girl was holding dead roosters**. **Then she saw him. A feeling of trepidation filled him as he heard her mutter "kill him" in the same hissing voice that Potter had used during the duel.

Peculiar noises filled his ears and something large slithered up from behind. He panicked as he heard the noises. Quickly, before whatever creature she had sent after him could do her bidding, he decided to transform into his animagus form. Sure that whatever was behind him had lost track, Ed slipped back into the corridors of the school. Now he was positive the Weasley girl was behind all the strange happenings. '_What on earth did she sent after me?' _Ed worried over it as he continued to sprint away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Whatever she had sent after him was gaining speed. The creature moved increasingly closer to him. Ed hid behind the next corner, sensing the creature move past him. Silence filled the corridor for several minutes.

Whatever the creature was, it was gone. He no longer smelled it or heard it. Slowly crawling forward he tried to find a safe place in the hallway, only to stiffen when he heard a sharp thud. A moment later, the creature burst through the stone wall, having returned to find him.

Shrouded by the dust it had created, all that was visible to Ed were two yellow eyes belonging to a creature, and a moment later he was sucked into an unconscious abyss.

OoO

Sounds filled his ears, ones that he had heard before in a previous memory. Ed opened his eyes, to find himself witnessing yet another memory, or so he assumed.

He looked around a large office of some sort; one that was littered with stacks of papers and contained bookcases that were edged up against the wall.

He saw himself at a desk surrounded by paper, wearing a black coat and a white shirt along with black pants and shoes to match. Ed turned as he heard the door open, He saw a tall black haired man with onyx eyes attired in a blue military uniform had entered.

"So did you pop the question yet, Fullmetal?" The man chuckled almost teasingly. The only response his memory self seemed to have managed to give the man was the sound of his head hitting on the desk.

Then, "Do you see a ring on my finger yet, Mustang?" Edward drawled to the man, without looking up from the desk.

Mustang chuckled again, "No, but you could've hid it from me. Just like how you hid my paperwork last time... by the way Hawkeye shot me because of that."

Edward saw himself grinning at the man, "Well, you pissed me off, Mustang."

"So when will you propose? You know men can't wait for weddings." Mustang smiled back at him, though Ed just rolled his eyes.

"I can't do it now Mustang, I'm working on that case about those terrorists."

_"Wait…who don't I want to endanger?"_Edward thought to himself as he continued to watch his younger self talk.

Mustang was about to sit on the desk when he turned back, good mood now gone, "Do you really think that they're here in Central, Fullmetal?"

Edward sighed, no higher ups had wanted to believe him, and so they had just dismissed his idea, but Mustang continued**,** "I highly doubt they will do anything on the day of the Fuhrer Grumman's inauguration, Fullmetal."

"I'm certain of it Mustang! They… " He trailed off, uncertain about Mustang's disbelieving expression.

"…You do realize why the higher ups have been ignoring you?"

"I know that, but it's never stopped an assassination before." Edward heard himself remind the man.

Shadows crept through the scene before it was devoured whole.

OoO

Ed felt light as a feather. He couldn't see anything, the blackness had swallowed him. Opening his eyes, Ed saw hundreds of thousands of souls. His eyes widened, he heard voices! '_I'm in my Philosopher's stone?'_

"Ed…" A girl's voice echoed from the distance, "I wished you'd just wake up... "

Edward looked around frantically and saw that no soul had spoken to him. He frowned. Where had the voice come from and why did sound like it wasn't coming from the Philosopher's stone?

"Miss Rockbell," A male's voice murmured somberly.

"He's been asleep for such a long time. I highly doubt that he will wake at all..." Another voice responded.

"It's been nearly seven months, right? Since -?" Ed heard yet another male's voice say.

"I can't believe that that the doctors say he won't wake up." Someone hissed quietly.

"It's because of his head injury." Another female's voice said.

"I heard the entire military feels guilty about not believing him, especially General Mustang. When he…"

"I know. They should have though. This tragedy could have been avoided..."

"I still can't believe the chief was promoted…"

"For a good reason."

"You think it's a good reason-" Who ever had been speaking was cut off as he suddenly heard beeping noises increase tempo. Then he heard a shout in dismay as he felt himself drifting further to the abyss.

"Wait a minute! Doctor! The patient's vitals -!" Another women's voice sounded alarmed. Then more voices joined in the distress.

"Ed!" He heard the girl's voice shriek.

"Chief!"

"Brother -!"

The alarmed voices he heard sounded foreign to him. Then he heard nothing once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Off my writer's block! So this is an especially long chapter will be dedicated: Akumu Lee Crimson (Chi-Me no Renkinjustushi) for being my 50th reviewer!<strong>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: O<strong>**ff my writer's block! So this is an especially long chapter.****This chapter will be dedicated: Akumu Lee Crimson (Chi-Me no Renkinjustushi) for being my 50th reviewer!**

**TBC**


	13. Book 2: Part IV

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>He felt light as a feather. He couldn't see anything for only blackness had swallowed him.<p>

He opened his eyes to see hundred of thousands of souls.

His eyes widened, he heard voices!

'I'm in my Philosopher's stone?' He thought to himself.

"Edo.." He heard a girl's voice from the distance, "I wished you'd just wake up... "

He looked around and saw that no soul had spoken to him. He frowned… were had the voice come from, and why did sound like it was not coming from the Philosopher's stone.

"Ms. Rockbell, " He then heard a male's voice say sadly.

"He's been asleep for such a long time… I highly doubt that he will at all..." another voice responded.

"It's been – nearly seven months right since-?" he heard a different male voice say.

"I can't believe that that the doctors say he won't wake up."

"It's because of his head injury." Another females voice said.

"I heard the entire military feels guilty…especially General Mustang, they didn't believe him... when he."

"I know. They should have… though. This tragedy could have been avoided..."

"I still can't believe the chief was promoted…"

"For a good reason."

"You think it's a good _reason_-" Who ever had been speaking had been caught off as he suddenly heard beeping noises increase tempo. Then he heard a shout in dismay as he felt himself drifting further to the abyss.

"Wait a minute! Doctor! The patients vitals-!" another women's voice sounded alarmed…. then he heard other voices became alarmed as well.

"Edo!" He heard the girl's voice shriek.

"Chief!"

"Brother-!"

Then the alarmed voices he had heard sounded foreign to him. Then he heard nothing once more.

* * *

><p>Everlasting 12: Crimes of the Past and Present<p>

* * *

><p>Memories are contrary things; if you quit chasing them and turn your back, they often return on their own.<p>

-STEPHEN KING

* * *

><p>"Polyjuice potion?" Ron repeated what Hermoine said to them as they were walking through an abandon hallway after yet another class of potions.<p>

Hermoine merely nodded.

"Yes. I think that's the only why to get Malfoy to tell us what he knows about this."

"Where did you find out this potion, I don't remember reading it…" Ron asked Hermoine.

"Library."

Harry frowned, not entirely believing a mere potion would work at all, not that he doubted Hermoine's skill level at brewing to making the said potion to work.

"Do you think it'll work?" Ron wondered.

"It might be a tricky potion, but it'll be worth it, I mean, we couldn't just ask him anything. But-if we were to be transformed into Grabbe and Goyle or someone close to him in Slytherin. I think he might then, right?"

" Of course, he'll tell anything to his two bodyguards that follow around him all the time." Ron said agreeing to what Hermoine said.

It was as they were turned around the corner that they heard a girl crying.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked of Harry and Hermoine.

"Yeah... it sounded coming from the girl's bathroom, come on let's see what's going on." Hermoine responded and quickly she grabbed his shoulder and Ron's as well and promptly headed towards the noise.

As they entered the girl's bathroom they saw the strangest thing; a ghost that was crying and a book lying on the floor.

But considering where they were currently, it was not that odd.

"Erm.. Are you alright?" Hermoine thoughtfully asking the crying ghost.

The girl ghost who seemed too wearing a Hogwarts outfits and had two pony tail and wore oval glass, like him.

OoO

It was evening once more in Hogwarts when Harry decided to walk through the empty halls, after yet another detention with Professor Lockhart.

He had decided to take a deserted hallway so he could notice the other students scurry past whispering 'Slytherin heir'.

If he was genuinely the Slytherin he'd be in Slytherin … how ever seeing as to see that he was not..

It's been like this when it was revealed that he was a parselmouth during the duel between him and Draco,

Curious as to see what the noise had been. Harry decided to look what happened only to see rubble and then looked around.. it was a mess .. then when he looked around to find a fox trapped under a rock, seemingly frozen.

"What ever has been doing the attack did it again." He mumbled to himself. 'At least it wasn't a human this time.' He thought as he sighed in relief.

As he walked closer to the scene to expect it, he then heard footsteps near him. Wondering as to whom those footsteps belonged to he turned around to find a disgruntled looking Flich. He gulped and thought, _' Not good... __Filch will assume that I… -'_

"You did it again, didn't you Potter?" Mr. Filch growled at him. He nearly let a groan out loud as he was quickly proven correct.

"Your coming with me Potter." He heard Filch to him before he could give the angry man an explanation as to way he was there at all.

Obviously the man had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

He narrowed his eyes at the caretaker and frowned as he reluctantly joined him.

OoO

As he entered the Headmaster's office. He looked around to see sleeping pictures, bookcases that held many books.

Like most other Professor Dumbledore had a mahogany desk with paper work.

" Be on your Bonnet, Potter." The hat spoke to him.

"I-I was just wondering if you put me in the right house." He asked nervously to the Hat.

"Yes… you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by to what I said last year; you would have done well in Slytherin." Restating what the hat said to him a year ago.

"Your wrong." Harry informed the old school hat defiantly. Not believing in the hats thoughts of him.

Then he heard a strange sound and as he looked he saw an old red phoenix on a perch near the desk.

As he walked near it to pet it. It however, caught a flame.

Shocked Harry stepped a few steps back.

' I have the worse sort of luck this year.' Harry hopelessly thought as he saw it burst into flames and turn to ashes.

"Harry?" He heard Dumbledore from above.

"Professor –Your burn.. it just caught on fire."

Was the only thing he could mange to say out loud.

As if it were a normal thing all Dumbledore said, " Oh about time to."

"What?" Harry said stunned not at all believing that a creature allowed it self to be caught on flames.

Despite what he said "He's been looking dreadful for days,"

'More like years.' He slightly said.

"…. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day." Dumbledore continued.

Dumbledore walked down the steps of his office.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry." Answering Harry stunned expression.

And then it made sense.

" They burst into flames when it's time for them to die... and then.."

The Headmaster continued as he was soon near the perch of where the said bird was once.

"… then they are reborn from the ashes.." The headmaster continued to inform him. While then a baby phoenix was soon could be seen, as the Headmaster told him moments ago.

"Remarkably Phoenixes... they can carry immense loads.. and tears of healing powers…" Dumbledore said fascinated as they watched the baby phoenix.

Straitening out "Harry once more I must ask of you.. " The headmaster asked of him.

"It was not me, Headmaster." He stated once more. Dumbledore quickly waved his hand to dismiss him.

" I am aware of that. However, do you have any information to shed light of this matter?"

"It might have been Draco." As soon as those words flew out his mouth his Headmaster raised an eyebrow but soon waived him off.

"Ah, but young Draco was never near the crime scene, you on the other hand were.."

"I will ask you once more, did you see anything?"

"No Professor, what ever caused it must've just left the scene when I arrived."

He saw Dumbledore narrow his eyes at him, not at all trusting the fact that he wasn't entirely telling the truth to him as Hagrid rapidly burst into the room with what appeared to be several dead roosters.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Listen, Professor Dumbledore, It wasn't Harry, in fact I will swear in front the Ministry. " Hagrid began saying quickly as if the pace would be able to avoid what Dumbledore misfortune Harry landed himself in once more.

"Hagrid. Relax." Dumbledore informed the distressed half giant.

" I do not believe that young Harry here was behind in any of the attacks."

"Well of course you don't-" Hargid suddenly said while blinking in surprised and repeated. "You don't?" Trying to make reconfirming as to what he heard was right.

"Oh. My apologize then… oh and ... Professor Elric... also doesn't believe Harry is behind the attacks… " Hagrid continued to speak as he saw the unstressed look on Harry's face.

"I will just wait out side then." Harry then watch Hagrid gruntingly walked out of the office.

Wondering if the Headmaster genuinely did not believed the attacks that were done was not him he asked him, "You don't think it was me?"

"No I do not., seeing how late it is... you should head to your room..."

"Yes Headmaster, Goodnight."

Promptly Harry left while did he saw Hagrid standing next to the door while passed him he gave him a wave. Silently thanking him for coming up to Headmasters office to defend him... even if the situation had turned differently.

OoO

Harry soon found himself staring at the old diary he had found earlier that week in the abandoned girls bathroom and pondered as to what exactly to do with it. Should he write in it, or should he return it to his owner…?

As the diary before was too old to be any of use, he contemplated for a few minutes more before ultimately deciding to write in the said diary... but know he was the fact what he should write at the diary.

Sitting at his cluttered desk he picked up his quilt and dipped it in ink.

He lifted his hand to begin to write but as ink seemingly vanished... within its pages and as he felt it the pages were still dried as if the ink had never made a stain on its pages.

'What happened to the ink?' He wondered to himself as he flipped through the dry pages.

Curious he dipped his quilt in ink once more and wrote in the diary

'I am Harry Potter.'

Like before the ink vanished, and the pages were dried once more like before.

'Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

'The book had a name?' He thought a bit shocked. He then speculated if this diary was as old as he thought it seemed perhaps it would know about…

'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?' He responded to the diary.

'Yes.' It replied

Again he dipped his quilt in ink and wrote, 'Can you tell me?'

'No.' The Diary wrote back but then it continued to form letters on the page ' But let me show you what happened 50 years ago..'

Suddenly the pages flipped through which caused him to jump in his chair back a bit. In the Dairy once more wrote ' June 13th

He looked at it perplexed and as he did he picked the old diary.

Then suddenly winds had picked up and soon a light filled through the pages and then expanded through his room and before he knew it he vanished entirely as the light and the diary itself engulfed him.

OoO

Harry found himself looking at memory.

He was still in Hogwarts… and still in his Gryffindor pajamas

Curious he found himself wondering the hall that were near the Great Hall only to find a boy with black hair wearing a Slytherin school uniform.

"It's excuse me…could you tell me what is going on here?" He asked of the boy who was at the last flight of stairs.

As he looked at the boy he wondered 'Could he be?'

"Are you Tom Riddle?" He asked of the boy, who seemed to be ignoring at staring at some thing else.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" He implored the boy, he was still confused what exactly was going on, but still the boy ignored him.

Wondering as to at the boy was staring at he soon found out why?

Four officials; carrying a stretcher with a sheet covering it. As they continued to carry the stretcher he saw a limp hand. He gulped ' It was a dead body.' Harry could only weakly think.

"Riddle!" He heard a familiar voice, he turned around shocked to see..

who he realized was Professor Elric standing next a younger Headmaster.

'_Professor Elric? He was here back then?'_

'_Why does he look the same.'_ As Harry then noticed at his alchemy Professor looking concerned, and then turning the Headmaster.

"I hope to work with you more as the future Headmaster but seeing as how my arrival was.. I will return once more."

"You will inform your son then?" Dumbledore asked of Professor Elric.

'_What a minute..Did he say Son?_ _Then that means that's.._' He then remembered what Hermoine had said last year':

_" Well I was searching about Nicholas Flamel, as Hagrid let it slip that he was involved."_

_Harry nodded "What did you find out, 'Mione?" She took a breath and said."_

_As it turns out he's helped to create the Sorcerer's stone or other wise known as the elixir of life." "After I found that I checked a Biography on him, and it recently stated, that Flamel had a son, named Edward Elric in other words, our Alchmy Professor."_

_"Wait, our professor is the son of –" Ron's eyes bulged as he stated sudden information once more, and a sudden realization of understanding, "So, that's why Dumbledore wanted him too teach us!"_

_"So that means-"Hermoine nodded. "He might know about the stone already." Hermoine nodded, "It's most likely that he was the one tp put stone here at Hogwarts, for protection."_

_"Though, does he know that Professor Snape is trying steal the stone?"_

"So that's the Professor's father, Nicholas Flamel..." Harry said to himself as he stared at that the man that was next to Dumbledore in awe.

"Yes I will… it will be use full information for the future." He heard Mr. Flamel say.

"I hope you find your culprit." Dumbledore told the man.

"As I hope you find yours." The man who he assumed saying.

Then as the Professor left he heard Dumbledore saying.

"Give Professor Hoffmann my... regards."

He saw the turn around waving, "I will be sure to do so."

"Farewell Hohenheim." Dumbledore said as he turned back to speak to the way ward student before him.

He saw that Headmaster turning towards Tom "Come."

"Professor Dumbledore." The boy said while glancing at the Professor who just leaving.

"Dumbledore?" He spoke out loud knowing know that no one could hear it.

"It is not wise to wondering around this late hour, Tom." Dumbledore

informed Tom.

"Professor, I suppose. I had to see if the rumors were true."

"I am afraid that they are Tom. They are true, those rumors." Dumbledore responded.

"About the school as well?" He heard Tom ask. "I don't have a home to go to, they wouldn't really close Hogwarts, Professor?" Tom continued.

"I understand your worried, Tom."

"However I am afraid that Headmaster Dippet my have no choice."

"Sir, if it all stopped… if the person responsible were caught…" Tom began.

"Is there something, you wish to tell me Tom."

"No sir, nothing at all."

Dumbledore looked at Tom worriedly.

"Very well then, off you go." Announced Dumbledore.

"Good night sir." Tom said.

He soon found out that Tom did not go to the Slythrin room, however instead he went to the corridor nears the dungeons.

Stoping at a hidden door he saw Tom pull out a wand and whisper the spell "Alohomora" and immediately the once locked doorknob opened for Tom and he entered the door.

He heard Hagrid saying, " Lets get you-"

" Evening Hagrid." Tom greeted the half giant. Shocked he saw Hagrid slapping a box closed.

"I am going to have to turn you in Hagrid." Tom suddenly spoke to Hagrid well threateningly holding his wand.

"I don't think you meant it to kill anyone but-"

"You can't-" Hagrid began attempting to defend himself, and whatever the creature Tom assumed it was.

"You don't understand." Hagrid continued trying to avoid an argument.

"The dead girls parents will tomorrow, the least Hogwarts can to do is make sure that thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him." Hagrid began again.

OoO

As he was surrounded by souls he let his mind wonder.

'_I should have not meet Dumbledore.. I seemed to have worsen my luck.' _

Edward absentmindedly thought to himself.

Seeing as how he was still stuck in limbo within the abyss of his Philosopher's stone.

He was curious as to how long exactly he would be in the state. And to know how long Hogwarts would figure out that antidote with mandrakes.

He remembered when he first heard of the man.

**Adolf Hitler named Chancellor**

The leader of the National Socialist-

'_Adolf Hitler huh?'_ Edward thought to himself as he read today's newspaper in a small muggle café in Moosburg, a small town that was near Munich of Germany.

Despite the hot black coffee, he could still feel the ice-cold winds from winter and which caused him shivered, even if he was wearing a long thick fur coat.

Sitting outside had not been a well thought out idea.

"The only reason that man is going to be Chancellor of is because of Grindelwald." He heard his father say in form him who was sitting in front of him.

He placed today's news's paper on the coffee table.

In response to that he raised an eyebrow.

"Grindelwald, huh? Speaking of powerful wizards... are you going to take that man's offer?"

"Dumbledore? I am considering it."

He looked at his father who had frowned. "What is it?"

"Grindelwald will be declaring war here soon, and trust me it'll affect those muggles as well." While at the same time eyeing the muggles that surrounded the coffee shop.

"War?"

"Yes and if I am correct it'll be catastrophic in both the wizardry world but in the Muggle world as well…I think if I accept the mans offer, and join his group and with there help I can help prevent much…"

"Who he is, exactly anyways?"

"His name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and a powerful wizard, who currently is in England, and the creature of the Order of the Phoenix."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "So… we will be moving there then if you accept his offer?"

"Correct."

"What did he need your help with?"

"He wanted to make the Sorcerer's stone, and joining that Order of his."

"Edward, I am aware that you do not care for others... but perhaps you should join as well…"

"You should know me better." Ed caught him off. Stopping the man completely before he finished what he was trying to say.

"I shouldn't have attempted to have ask you then." Hohenhiem frowned at him.

"You shouldn't have." Edward merely stated.

"You'll join then?"

"Most likely." His father told him conversely. "It'd be good idea to do so, I would have more movement of trying to find Grindelwald."

"So you visit the man then?"

"Yes I suppose I will visit him at Hogwarts." His father confirmed with him.

OoO

'Where's the Professor?' was thought of many students as they waited patiently for there Alchemy lesson the next day.

"Strange no has seen the Professor this past week."

Harry blinked. "Your right, we haven't."

No one had seen the said Professor at all, not in the Hallways, nor at the Great Halls in evenings.

'Usually he does.'

"You don't think he's ill, do you?" Hermoine worriedly asked.

"If he's ill don't you think we would have been informed." Ron replied to her.

"Perhaps it was sudden." Harry

"Well, we still would have known."

"I for one am glad. My father always said this class is rubbish... learning alchemy? Who needs to if we have magic." He heard Malfoy saying in the back.

"Shut up, Malfoy. No one asked you." Ron angrily.

"Just because you aren't comprehending it doesn't mean this class is rubbish."

Several heads nodded.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGongall asked of them as she made her self-known, as she happened to be around the area at the time.

"Professor Elric isn't here." Hermoine informed the Professor.

"Not here Granger?"

Hermoine nodded. "We've been waiting for class to start... but the Professor hasn't appeared at all."

Harry nodded, as did several others, confirming what Hermoine spoke.

McGonagall frowned at the statement "I see will if I can find him."

OoO

"Headmaster."

"What is it." Dumbledore responded. Professor McGonagall looked worried.

"Professor Elric is missing, according to his students and considering the fact Professor Snape and I conducted as search to find him, but we never found him."

"Missing?"

"We searched the entire castle... from the dungeons to the astronomy tower.. and we can not find him.."

The said Headmaster looked at his college to Professor McGonagall with a worry face, "What is it? The Fox in the infirmary it's Professor Elric. I might recognize his animagus form."

"Well that would explain his current absent…" Dumbledore narrowing his blue eyes a bit, not liking where McGonagall was going.

"It would seem he might have run with enemy if that would have been the case. However, we still do not know, and as such we should not jump to concludes and for we must speculate."

Though let us hope that the Ministry does not get a wind of this

The Witch nodded in agreement as she left. "

Though…if the administrations catch a wind of this school this would be most unnerving if Professor Elric had indeed become one of the victims."

OoO

It was soon Christmas time. As it was evident as the decorations were put up and the white blanket of snow covered the school grounds announcing that the winter holidays had arrived and so has it's cold weather.

Though fortunately for Harry and Ron they were both inside and not out side, as they played their game of chess... and was it were Harry was currently losing.

"Knight to E5." Harry spoke out loud to make his Knight move, hearing the command the Knight did so and it moved three spaces forward and two to the left blocking one of Ron's Rooks.

" Everything is set. It should be ready by tomorrow evening."

Hermoine informed them as she joined them later they were playing chess in their common room.

"Everything, Everything?" repeated Ron.

"Yes Ron, Everything. All we need is now the hairs of who were turning into."

" Oh and-" Ron suddenly looked down to scan his pieces and grinned at Harry while saying, "Checkmate."

Harry sighed, "That's the third time I lost."

Before Ron could respond Hermoine cleared her throat. "Make sure that you two are ready for tomorrow." She said as she left the two.

"Don't worry we will." Ron replied as he helped Harry clean up the mess of the chess game.

It was soon the next day, and all three of were giddy with excitement.

Not that one could blame them.

After all, what they were about to do was and what they could find out could solve everything.

"Alright. Let's begin, I've got these two cupcakes with a sleeping potion, it should knock those two out long enough for us to change into them and get the information and get out." Hermoine said Harry and Ron later that evening at the Great Hall, while she held the two cupcakes in her hand.

They looked to each other and nodded, while leaving after they finished with their dinners soon.

Ron and Harry decided to hide next to the Great Hall, to make sure that Grabbe and Goyle received the spiked cupcakes, and them alone.

Harry cleared his throat.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry muttered the spell with ease and as he did the two cupcakes in the middle of the Hallway floated in the air.

Harry looked at Ron suddenly realizing as random it was to find floating pastries in abandon hallways. "Well... that not the least bit of suspicious."

Ron grinned and said to him, " Don't worry, only Grabbe and Goyle would eat those cupcakes…"

It was not soon after that Grabbe and Goyle came out of the Great Hall carrying with other pastries all the while eating a pastry as well.

However there attention was soon diverted as they spotted two to cupcakes floating.

All too tempting for those two they placed the pastry what they were eating and ate the one was floating.

The two boys both turned slowly to each other both wearing identical expressions at then, the two boys fainted.

"I'm glad that worked out." Harry said.

It was time to find the information what they needed and the only way to do that was through Grabbe and Goyle.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author Notes: <em>An Unknown girl from Johto<em>'s review made my day! ******This chapter will be dedicated to: BOBOBOBO, For being my 60****th**** reviewer!**

**Edited by Kanathia**

**TBC**


	14. Book 2: Part V

__Everlasting_**  
><strong>_By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>It was soon Christmas time. As it was evident as the decorations were put up and the white blanket of snow covered the school grounds announcing that the winter holidays had arrived and so has it's cold weather.<p>

Though fortunately for Harry and Ron they were both inside and not out side, as they played their game of chess... and was it were Harry was currently losing.

"Knight to E5." Harry spoke out loud to make his Knight move, hearing the command the Knight did so and it moved three spaces forward and two to the left blocking one of Ron's Rooks.

" Everything is set. It should be ready by tomorrow evening."

Hermoine informed them as she joined them later they were playing chess in their common room.

"Everything, Everything?" repeated Ron.

"Yes Ron, Everything. All we need is now the hairs of who were turning into."

" Oh and-" Ron suddenly looked down to scan his pieces and grinned at Harry while saying, "Checkmate."

Harry sighed, "That's the third time I lost."

Before Ron could respond Hermoine cleared her throat. "Make sure that you two are ready for tomorrow." She said as she left the two.

"Don't worry we will." Ron replied as he helped Harry clean up the mess of the chess game.

It was soon the next day, and all three of were giddy with excitement.

Not that one could blame them.

After all, what they were about to do was and what they could find out could solve everything.

"Alright. Let's begin, I've got these two cupcakes with a sleeping potion, it should knock those two out long enough for us to change into them and get the information and get out." Hermoine said Harry and Ron later that evening at the Great Hall, while she held the two cupcakes in her hand.

They looked to each other and nodded, while leaving after they finished with their dinners soon.

Ron and Harry decided to hide next to the Great Hall, to make sure that Grabbe and Goyle received the spiked cupcakes, and them alone.

Harry cleared his throat.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry muttered the spell with ease and as he did the two cupcakes in the middle of the Hallway floated in the air.

Harry looked at Ron suddenly realizing as random it was to find floating pastries in abandon hallways. "Well... that not the least bit of suspicious."

Ron grinned and said to him, " Don't worry, only Grabbe and Goyle would eat those cupcakes…"

It was not soon after that Grabbe and Goyle came out of the Great Hall carrying with other pastries all the while eating a pastry as well.

However there attention was soon diverted as they spotted two to cupcakes floating.

All too tempting for those two they placed the pastry what they were eating and ate the one was floating.

The two boys both turned slowly to each other both wearing identical expressions at then, the two boys fainted.

"I'm glad that worked out." Harry said.

It was time to find the information what they needed and the only way to do that was through Grabbe and Goyle.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Of Snakes and Spiders<p>

* * *

><p>When they managed to put Grabbe and Goyle into a closet. Ron and Harry proceeded to go to the bathroom were they had made the Polyjuice Potion.<p>

Hurriedly Harry and Ron made their way to the bathroom to find the cauldron that held the Polyjuice Potion was finished.

Had Harry had not have known what was in the cauldron as they entered the bathroom earlier, he would have believed it had been vomit of some sort.

Slightly pale from the smell, they grudgingly began to pour it to three separate glasses.

"I wish we had a better idea than this one. Its smell's disgusting." Ron said after smelling it.

"It's tad bit too late Ron." Harry replied.

Suddenly they heard Moaning Myrtle saying to them, "I would know, It's been smelling like rotten fishes for a bout a month in here.", surprised Harry, Ron and Hermoine all looked to find were the ghost had said that, and found her floating above looking at them curiously from her u-bend.

Well that explained as to why her visits to this very bathroom had been less hauntingly frequent.

"It didn't have any other option, Ron." Hermoine said and continuing to say, "It's a bit to late to change our plans."

"Add the hairs." Hermoine instructed them and they did so.

Holding their glasses and pining their noses-to block out the smell Ron said, "Cheers."

Reluctantly the three began to drink the disgusting gooey liquid that Hermoine had brewed.

Soon the disgusting vile began to settle in their tastes buds, and as it positively revolting as Harry found out.

"I-I think I am going to be sick." Hermoine barely managed to say as her face had become tainted with green because of the said brew.

Without waiting for him or Ron to say anything, Hermoine ran to one of bathroom stalls and banged the door closed.

Following her example, Ron too soon dropped the glass after his second gulp of the liquid and also bolted to one of the bathroom stalls.

'_It's positively revolting.'_ Harry continued to think to himself after he had realized how not only it looked disgusting, it tasted disgusting as well. As he watched the process he noticed that his skin soon turned bubbly and soon he changed into an exact replica of Goyle. Harry looked at the mirror to see if there had any mistakes and found none.

'_This could actually work_.' Harry thought as he grinned to himself.

At the sound of one of the bathroom door he heard his name being said, "H-Harry." Ron's nervous voice rang through the empty bathroom resulting in an echo, as Harry turned around to find Ron, instead he found Grabbe.

"You still sound the same." Harry informed his friend and continued to say, "You need sound more like Grabbe."

Ron looked uncertain but complied by changing his voice slightly deeper and said, "Harry?"

At that, Harry smirked. "Perfect, that should do it."

Noticing that Hermoine had not came out of her stall, Ron asked

"Wait- what about Hermoine?"

"I don't know let's check and see …"

Passing three stalls to the left side the found her.

"Er - Hermoine?" Ron said knocking the door.

Nervously Ron asked again as there was no reply, "Hermoine? Are you there?"

"Go away." Hermoine replied.

"What?" Harry said perplexed.

"Go away, you don't have much time!" Hermoine continued to say.

"What're you saying." Ron said confused, seeing as show she was supposed to come with them.

"Just go…" Hermoine persisted to say them.

Harry understood, and looked at Ron saying, " She's right, we don't have time to waste, let's go."

"Hermoine we will be back." Harry said as they ran out of the bathroom that they were in.

Harry and Ron soon found themselves lost as they were trying to Slytherin common.

Hoping to find Malfoy they went to the dungeons, though instead of finding Malfoy or Slytherin they were found out by Percy Weasley.

"Where do you think you two are doing." A Gryffindor perfect said.

"W-Were-" Harry stuttered incoherently, unable to say as to what they were doing out of beds.

Just in time they heard the familiar rude voice of Malfoy. "Grabbe! Goyle!" All three of students turned around to face the newcomer.

"Where have you two been?" Malfoy said while approaching Harry and Ron.

"Oh, um, were just-" Ron began to say uncertainly.

"Reading." Was all Harry could say, seeing as how he was unable to say anything else at that moment.

"Reading? I wasn't aware that you two could read." Malfoy said surprised.

Harry just nodded, trying to make sure he did manage to screw up the situation even more.

OoO

"Saint Potter." Scoffed Malfoy they walked down the steps of the Slytherin common room.

" I can't believe people have the nerve to think he's the heir of Slytherin. For thing he isn't even in _Slytherin_.Truly, people at this school are daft for thinking that, and that includes that old coot that's been hushing all this up... "

Harry frowned and asked Malfoy "You don't think it's Potter?"

"You know I don't Goyle. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

"But my father did say this; it's been fifty years since the chamber has been opened. He wouldn't tell me who had opened it only that they were expelled. Last time the chamber was opened a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before another one does, as for me I hope it's Granger."

Harry saw Malfoy looking around the common room to see if there was anyone listening in, as it was nobody was around them Malfoy began to say,"In all honestly I think it might have been Professor Elric's father."

"The Professor's Father?" Ron said surprised.

"Didn't you know? Professor Elric's father was helping that old daft here when the attacks in the school began, but as soon as he left ... the attacks also stopped as well. The only reason I don't think it actually it was him because he wasn't the a student here a Hogwarts." Malfoy muttered.

"It wasn't-" Ron began.

"Were going to get caught." Harry whispered to Ron, trying to stop Ron from saying anything a Slytherin wouldn't do, like defending a Professor that they as a whole house disliked.

"I know, but I couldn't-" Ron began to say before Ron began to stare at him.

"What-?" questioned Harry.

"Your hair... it's changing back.."Ron said in a hushed whispered back as he watched in horror.

Then as Harry looked more closley at Ron, _'If it's changing back for me then,_'indeed Ron hair as well began changing it its original red haired color.

"Where are you two going." Malfoy yelled at them as Harry and Ron began to rush out of the common room.

"That was close." Ron muttered as they reached the bathroom once more. _' We almost got caught with Mr. Filch too. But it was worth it...'_ Harry thought as they reached Hermoine's stall.

"Hermoine, come out, we've got loads to tell you." Harry began.

"Go away." Hermoine said once more, Harry blinked in confusion. "Hermoine.. are you alright?" Ron asked as the door was slowly opened.

"Ooh." A giggling voice surround the two boys. ' _Not_ _Myrtle again._' Harry would have groaned out load, but could not at the moment seeing as how he was a bit more concerned over his friend than over a ghostly problem that was standing beside him.

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice potion was only for human transformations? It was cat hair that I plucked."

" It's awful and hideous…" Myrtle continued to cackle.

"What's hideous and awful?" Ron said to the ghost that was being obnoxious by not telling them, seeing as how the door had not fully opened.

At that moment the door of the stall opened all the way and revealed Hermoine.. oddly enough…with cat hair and even whiskers.

Completely dumbfounded Ron's mouth went slacked.

"It was cat hair that I picked from the cloak." Hermoine continued as if it had not been obvious.

"Do you reckon that Hermoine will be alright?" asked Ron.

"Sure she will be." Harry responded the next day as they walked in hallways.

OoO

Only a few weeks had past since Hermoine had been released from the hospital after her unfortunate furry result of drinking the Polyjuice potion she had made when, "Potter, Weasley, Follow me." Professor McGonagall said when she approached them in hallway, curiosu as to what she wanted with them they followed her.

At first they originally thought they were in trouble of some sort, but soon they found out it was not them that they were in trouble.. but rather Hermoine had been as they found out as they spotted her after they followed Professor McGonagall to the infirmary.

"Does this meaning anything to the two of you? She was holding it when she was found." The Professor asked and she picked up the mirror.

OoO

"Do you know who opened the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked, as Ron and Harry decided to ask of Hagrid after night fall a few days later after the attack on Hermoine.

"What you have to understand-" Hagrid began to say, before being stopped by sudden noise of the knocking on the door.

"Quick, use the cloak and stay silent." Hargid said hastily to while shooing them.

"Oh. Professor Dumbledore sir." Harry heard Hagrid say in relief.

"Good evening Hagrid. I wonder could we-" began the headmaster revealing to some one else that was beside him.

"Of course. Come on in." Hagrid said beckoning them in to his small cottage.

"That's dad boss; Cornelius Fudge the Minster of Magic." Ron said in a hush rush into Harry's ear.

"Bad business. Hagrid..." murmured the Minister and continued on saying, "We've had several attacks on muggle borns and now even a Professor has gone missing… The ministry should have had acted sooner..I should have acted sooner."

'A Professor has gone missing? Wait- did he mean Professor Elric?' Harry thought to himself confused.

"But I've never-" Hagrid began to protest once more and then turned to Dumbledore." Professor you'd know I'd never." Hagrid continued to defend whatever Minster had accused him of.

"I wanted to you to understand…Cornelius, that Hagrid had never committed the crimes." Dumbledore

"Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him…he will have to be sent to Azkaban prison." Informed the Minister.

'_Record_? …' Thought Harry as he glanced at Ron who shrugged.

"Follow us outside Hagrid." Dumbledore said frowning as he and the Ministry of Magic left Hagrid's small hut.

"Right then, if _anybody_ would like to have some answers , all they have to do is follow the spiders." Hagrid said as he closed the door as he had followed the other two outside.

OoO

"I don't like spiders." Ron informed for the fifth time that night as they found themselves tracking the spiders that Hagrid had spoke of earlier that night, before he was taken to prison.

As Ron and Harry walked further into the dark forest, the trees and everything that was around them seemed more dangerous. "Ron." Harry said. After a short while of feeling Harry felt unesay "Yeah, What?"

"Don't you feel like were being watched by something?" Harry asked Ron, hoping the forest wasn't actually scaring him.

"Now that you mention it..," Ron replied to him looking nervous, and then checking around them to see if there was indeed something watching them.

Indeed something had been watching them.. as Harry looked at above them he saw abnormally large spiders had surrounded them.

"What business do you have in our hallow?"a voice said coming from a rather behemoth looking spider that approached as it had climbed it self out its hole.

"Dont' Panic." Harry said trying to comfort Ron's fear of spiders.

"Don't panic? That's bit difficult for me, Harry." Ron said in a hushed whisper.

"Who's there?" repeated the behemoth spider.

"Friends of Hagrid." Harry the spider and then Harry soon realized who this spider.

"Welcome, Friends of Hagrid, I am Argorg. I must ask you again.. why are you here?" Argorg asked of them once more.

"Up at the school, there attacks.. the victims are all prettified. The Ministry think it's Hagrid. They think Hagrid is the one that opened the chamber of secrets." Harry informed Argorg, seeing as how Ron was not to keen on speaking to spiders.

"That is a lie! Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets." Argorg shouted angirly.

"Then your not the monster." Harry realized.

"No, I am not. The monster was born inside of the castle, I came to Hagrid from the distant land, in the pocket of a traveler. Argorg confirmed.

"But if your not the monster.. then what killed that girl fifty years ago?" Harry questioned.

"We do not speak of it!It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.."Argorg replied.

A crunching noise was made as Harry and Ron both backed away from the angry spiders.

Harry could have sworn that with every step that they took spiders more spiders had appeared.

"Harry." Stuttered Ron, while Harry eyed him in confusion.

Oblivious as to what he was doing to make the spiders angry all of the sudden, in a whisper Harry asked, "What?"

All Ron could do was point to the ground. Curious as to what Ron was pointing at Harry quickly looked down to see dead spider eggs. Harry gulped. _'Not good.'_

Ron and Harry looked at each other horrified.

"Oh l-look at the time to go, Right Ron." Harry stuttered as they backed up a bit slowly.

Nervously Ron nodded in agreement.

It took one more crunch to make Argorg shout out, "Kill them!"

At that Harry and Ron bolted out of spiders nest screaming.

"That's the last time I'll try to get information form a spider!" Ron yelled as they fled from the spiders hole.

As luck would have it, a pair of headlights appeared in horizon.

"Ron." Harry asked while ducking a branch noticing the bright lights while running.

"Yes, Harry? " Ron breathlessly replied.

"Isn't that the car?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to incoming spiders that were quickly advancing them in the distance.

"I vote we go to the car." Harry simply said; as it were he would rather confront the car to avoid the incoming danger of the angry spiders.

"Time to go." Harry said to Ron as they suddenly saw hundreds of large spiders in the distance approaching them.

"Good idea Harry." Ron said weakly, and fumbled his hands around nervously to start the car as quickly as he could.

"Now would be good to go!" Harry yelled as he saw the spiders began there approach faster and at that Ron managed to start the car.

But as soon as Ron did manage to start the car, Harry and Ron both soon found out that the spiders were a bit quicker than they orginal thought as the spiders soon outran the car.

"Up!" Harry yelled to the car up while pushing the stick shift forward.

Then luckily the car after a few tries, flew into the night sky. But then like once before, the car spat them out as the car landed ungracefully when they arrived once more on the school grounds.

"The next time I will see him I'm gonna kill him. Follow the spiders? Follow the spiders? I shouldn't have .. I mean, what was the point of sending us in _there_?"

Harry looked at Ron, "Now we know it was Hagrid that was behind the Hogwarts.."

"Wait does that mean? You don't think it might have been then," Ron said after realizing where Harry was going.

"I think Malfoy might have been right.."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>**This chapter will be dedicated to: ****_An Unknown girl from Johto_ and _velvee_.**

**TBC**


	15. Book 2: Part VI

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like spiders." Ron informed Harry for the fifth time that night as they found themselves tracking the spiders that Hagrid had spoke of earlier that night, before he was taken to prison.<p>

As Ron and Harry walked further into the Forbidden Forest, the trees and everything that was around them seemed more dangerous. "Ron." Harry said. After a short while Harry had felt uneasy.

"Yeah, What?"

"Don't you feel like we're being watched by something?" Harry asked Ron, hoping the forest wasn't actually scaring him.

"Now that you mention it…" Ron replied to him looking nervous, and then checking around them to see if there was indeed something watching them.

Indeed something had been watching them. As Harry looked at above them he saw abnormally large spiders had surrounded them.

"What business do you have in our hallow?" A voice said coming from a rather behemoth looking spider that approached as it had climbed out its hole.

"Don't Panic." Harry said trying to comfort Ron's fear of spiders.

"Don't panic? That's bit difficult for me, Harry." Ron said in a hushed whisper.

"Who's there? Hagrid? Is that you?" repeated the behemoth spider.

"Friends of Hagrid." Harry said.

"Welcome, Friends of Hagrid, I am Aragog. I must ask you again.. why are you here?" Aragog asked of them once more.

"Up at the school, there are attacks happening... the victims are all petrified. The Ministry thinks it's Hagrid. They think Hagrid is the one that opened the chamber of secrets." Harry informed Aragog, seeing as Ron was not to keen on looking at, much less talking to, spiders.

"That is a lie! Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets." Aragog shouted angrily.

"Then you're not the monster." Harry realized.

"No, I am not. The monster was born inside of the castle, I came to Hagrid from the distant land, in the pocket of a traveler." Aragog confirmed.

"But if you're not the monster, then what killed that girl fifty years ago?" Harry questioned.

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.."Aragog replied.

A crunching noise was made as Harry and Ron both backed away from the angry spiders.

Harry could have sworn that with every step that they took more spiders had appeared.

"Harry." Stuttered Ron, while Harry eyed him in confusion.

Oblivious as to what he was doing to make the spiders angry all of the sudden, in a whisper Harry asked, "What?"

All Ron could do was point to the ground. Curious as to what Ron was pointing at Harry quickly looked down to see crushed spider eggs. Harry gulped. _'Not good.'_

Ron and Harry looked at each other horrified.

"Oh l-look at the time. We've got to go, right Ron." Harry stuttered as they backed up a bit slowly.

Nervously Ron nodded in agreement.

It took one more crunch to make Aragog shout out, "Kill them!"

At that Harry and Ron bolted out of spiders nest screaming.

"That's the last time I'll try to get information from a spider!" Ron yelled as they fled from the spider's hole.

As luck would have it, a pair of headlights appeared on the horizon.

"Ron." Harry asked while ducking a branch noticing the bright lights while running.

"Yes, Harry?" Ron breathlessly replied.

"Isn't that the car?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to incoming spiders that were quickly advancing in the distance.

"I vote we go to the car." Harry simply said; as it were he would rather confront the car to avoid the incoming danger of the angry spiders.

"Time to go." Harry said to Ron as they suddenly saw hundreds of large spiders in the distance approaching them.

"Good idea Harry." Ron said weakly, and fumbled his hands around nervously to start the car as quickly as he could.

"Now would be good time to go!" Harry yelled as he saw the spiders were nearly there and at that Ron managed to start the car.

Harry and Ron both soon found out that the spiders were a bit quicker than they had originally thought as the spiders soon outran the car.

"Up!" Harry yelled to the car up while pushing the stick shift forward.

Then luckily the car, after a few tries, flew into the night sky. The car spat them out as it landed ungracefully once more on the school grounds.

"The next time I see Hagrid I'm gonna kill him. Follow the spiders? Follow the spiders? I shouldn't have ... I mean, what was the point of sending us in _there_?"

Harry looked at Ron, "Now we know it wasn't Hagrid that was behind the attacks..."

"Wait does that mean? You don't think it might have been…" Ron said after realizing where Harry was going.

"I think Malfoy might have been right."

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Inconvenient Truth<p>

* * *

><p>"A scientist seeks the truth, wherever that may lead. A believer already knows the truth, and cannot be swayed no matter how compelling the evidence."<p>

– Author Unknown

* * *

><p>"Mr. Alchemist." Truth sang into the abyss of his mind.<p>

'_Oh not again. You'd think Truth would leave my head alone, but noo.. he just has to annoy me here as well...'_

"What now?" Ed snapped at the voice of Truth, since he was annoyed by its intrusion in his own mind.

"Don't you want to know the truth…?" Truth spoke into his head, like a child. A very annoying child.

'_Who knew the truth could so damn inconvenient?'_ He thought as he heard Truth cackle at his response.

"Fine, show me." Ed rolled his eyes. _'Might as well...'_

"I will show you then…_"_

Then suddenly the only thing Ed could see was the white large looming gate that belonged to the Truth.

"Show me the truth, Truth."

Then childishly Truth pointed to him and to itself and said, "You're already seeing the Truth, for I am it."

"Why you cheeky bastard." Ed growled at it.

Oh, how he wished to harm the damned inconvenient existence of Truth.

"Oh— do you know Tom Marvolo Riddle?"Truth suddenly asked of him.

"Yes?" Edward blinked in surprised, and then grumbled. "What of him?" If he wasn't annoyed by Truth before he was now. But that was understandable wasn't it?

Truth stared at him and sighed, "He isn't entirely dead."

"Not entirely dead?" Edward repeated.

"Nope, not dead yet." Truth replied.

"Why not?" Edward questioned, interested in finding out why.

"His soul isn't in my gate. In fact… he split it and put it in objects. Sort of like… what you did to your brother." Truth spoke as he pointed to the gate behind him.

"What I did to my brother?" Ed stared at it blankly, since he could not, in fact, recall what he did to his brother. He did not even recall that he had one for that matter.

"Oh right… you forgot." Truth cackled in his face again.

Once more, Ed cursed his luck, which fate, sadly hadn't seen fit to give him much of.

"How about this Alchemist.. I will give you your memories back, and you will give me Riddle's soul- all of the pieces of his soul, that is."

"All of it?" Edward asked confused, "What do you mean all of it?"

"Riddle, separated his soul into many different objects.."

Edward sighed and gave it thought, _' It sounds like a better idea then dying all the time to find out what happened in my past…'_

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal."

At that, Truth grinned and said, "Good choice Mr. Alchemist. If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're tired of dying. "

"I'm trying not to make it into a habit." Ed could only growl at the Truth.

"Really? I for one, thought that you were always _dying_ to know about your past."

Distracted by the door that was being opened behind the Truth he blinked in surprise, "What was that?"

At that, Truth chuckled once more and explained, "Enter it, and you will find your memories will be returned."

Edward looked at the truth, and then the gate, "Here goes nothing."

As he step entered it all he saw was white.

OoO

The first thing he felt as he entered the doorway was sudden pain, and then he felt his eyes widen, and then he remembered.

He remembered who he used to be...and who he knew; Al his younger brother, Winry his girlfriend, Mustang… and then he remembered the shooting, his brother, General Mustang, Winry, and how all of them running towards him when he collapsed.

"ED!" The girl screamed, he now remembered she was Winry.

Now he remembered that day a bit more clearly, that day.

OoO

"Morning Chief!"

"Hey Havoc." Edward waved, as he recognized the yellow haired officer as he entered the Headquarters in Central.

Havoc glanced at him and grinned a little while later when they navigated through the halls of HQ, "You're all grown up..." Havoc sniffled a bit when he noticed Ed's attire.

Ed could only respond, "Ah shut up, Havoc, this is just a one time thing."

"You sure about that Chief?" Havoc laughed while he added, "You never know, maybe the Boss will order you to always wear it."

His attire was, believe it or not, the military uniform. Of course he wasn't wearing it willingly, he wore it because, well, because of orders.

"You and I both know how I follow those type orders."

Havoc quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

"I don't." Edward smirked at him.

At that, Havoc snorted and then said, "But you are now…" while he did he glanced at the other officers that were around them that were staring at them oddly.

"C'mon, let's go Chief." Havoc tugged on the blue sleeves.

"They're still staring…" He grumbled to Havoc a little later.

"Can't blame them though…." Havoc said while sighing.

At that Ed shot him a look and began, "I know…"

"Chief, you can't blame them for not believing you.. Mustang doesn't either.."

"But the facts-"

"I know... but just leave it for today. For what it's worth.. I just hope nothing does happen today."

"Then..."

"Chief… sometimes people are wrong and sometimes they are not…"

Ed glared, "Fine."

Despite what people thought, he was certain that the terrorist organization known as B.R. was going to attack. He was certain of it. Why? Because he knew that the terrorists wouldn't get a better chance at assassinating the new Führer then today.

"It's time..." General Mustang spoke to the crowd later that day, "To put the past behind us-"

Edward frowned; he wasn't going to pay attention to Mustang's speech.

'_Why haven't they attacked yet?'_

"I'd like to introduce to you our new Führer ofAmestris_**, **_Führer Grumman**-**"

He saw Mustang moving aside for room for the new Führer, but then something else caught his eye. That's when Ed saw a glint of something, curious where it came from he glanced around looking for it, and then he spotted movement in one of the windows. He narrowed his eyes, and then he saw the glint of metal pointing down towards the stage.

A gun.

'_Shit! It's the B.R!_' Ed thought as anxiety took over him as he saw the person a bit more and then realized he was not wearing the blue uniform. Then he saw the gunman click his gun to load it and then saw him lower the gun on the table poised at the stage... while he put his finger on the trigger.

At that moment, time slowed as Edward broke from the line on the stage as he headed for the General and Führer.

The sound of the gunshot ripped through the air as he pushed both the new Führer and Mustang down to the ground.

Immediately, he felt pain in his head, and then he heard another bang and felt it hit his stomach. '_Shit_..', he was the only thing he thought as he eye sight wavered.

As he felt the blood sipped from his head he could only mumble to Mustang who had been knocked down and was staring at him in horror, "Looks like... I was right... Mustang."

The last thing he heard was Mustang screaming in his ear, " No, Fullmetal!" What the man had to say to him next, he never heard as the darkness claimed him.

OoO

Ed blinked, as he found himself surrounded by the Truth's domain once more, "That hurt..." was wall he could say after the pain subsided.

"Now do you remember all of your memories? Mr. Al-Chem- ist..?"

"I'm stuck aren't I? In this godforsaken.." He heard himself ask to the Truth as he had flashes of his memories.

"No, you're not. Once you defeat Riddle, You'll know what to do to escape from there."

Ed blinked at the Truth, "I'm not stuck?"

Truth shook his head once more, "No. You're not stuck."

Ed scowled at the Truth, '_Of course he'd give me a half answer…_'

"Could you be a bit more elaborate?"

"That's the inconvenient truth isn't it? Mr. Alchemist." Truth, once again cackled as he was suddenly thrown back into the abyss.. "Oh and one more thing, Mr. Alchemist, Don't forget our deal about Riddle."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Everlasting is back after two weeks and a half! Thanks for the support especially Vendelareader and others. I'm dedication this chapter to everyone.<strong>

**TBC**


	16. Book 2: Interlude

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>Ed blinked, as he found himself surrounded by the Truth's domain once more, "That hurt..." was wall he could say after the pain subsided.<p>

"Now do you remember all of your memories? Mr. Al-Chem- ist..?"

"I'm stuck aren't I? In this godforsaken.." He heard himself ask to the Truth as he had flashes of his memories.

"No, you're not. Once you defeat Riddle, You'll know what to do to escape from there."

Ed blinked at the Truth, "I'm not stuck?"

Truth shook his head once more, "No. You're not stuck."

Ed scowled at the Truth, '_Of course he'd give me a half answer…_'

"Could you be a bit more elaborate?"

"That's the inconvenient truth isn't it? Mr. Alchemist." Truth, once again cackled as he was suddenly thrown back into the abyss.. "Oh and one more thing, Mr. Alchemist, Don't forget our deal about Riddle."

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Interlude<p>

* * *

><p>"No intelligent idea can gain general acceptance unless some stupidity is mixed in with it."<p>

-Fernando Pessoa

* * *

><p>All Edward could remember after waking up on the infirmary was Mustang shouting out him 'Don't die on me, Fullmetal', after he managed to save Fuehrer Grumman and Mustang from the assassination attempt. As such, it was quite understandable when he blinked in confusion when a paw came into focus instead of his hand. It's quite alarming wake up as an animal and not exactly remember why or even how you were turned into to one in the first place; you would be confused as well.<p>

Yes, you would. Thank for very much.

As such his reaction to his sudden predicament was perfectly acceptable. Right? Of course it was. A panic attack was perfectly acceptable.

'_Oh shit. Oh shit…What in the hell is going on? Why am I a-_' Edward turn around his head to see a tall and then looked down, and to his horror to see four _short_ legs.

_'I have a tail…tail..._' He thought faintly as he stared at the said bushy tail, currently ignoring the fact he was shorter than normal, and that he had four legs.

"Calm down you!" He heard a women's shrill voice spoke to him.

'_Calm down? Calm down? How the hell should I calm down. I have a tail and four legs! '_ He wanted to say but he could not because of his current state.

"I suppose... it's understandable." The women mused as she watched him panic. Then as Edward stared at her, she pulled out a stick from her sleeves and waved it at him. "This will be a bit simpler."

Then suddenly he was back in his human from and the first thing he wondered as, "W-what happened." Edward stuttered out as he stared at the stick, and blankly trying to comprehend the idea of a stick managing to return him to normal.

"You were petrified is what happened." He blinked in suspire as he saw the women a bit better, the women as plump and had a rather strange hat. Who was she?

"What?" Edward stared at her not entirely understanding what the word ' Petrified' even meant in relation to him being an animal.

"Petrified, meaning, your body was frozen like the Petrificus Totalus curse. Had it not been for Potter and his friends..."The women in front of him babbled on trying to explain of what had happened.

He blinked at her, still not understanding his situation."The what curse?"Edward repeated, '_What's a curse?_'

"Professor Elric, are you alright?" He looked at her to find she was staring back worriedly.

"What did you say?" Edward said. '_Why did she call me a Professor?_'

Edward stared at the women trying to remember if he knew her but only found he could not for a strange reason, "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Sprout.." Professor Sprout looked worriedly at him and he suddenly found himself thinking, '_What's going on here_?'

"Did you say something?" He looked at her, he could have sworn she had said something.

"I said Professor Elric, are you alright?" Professor Sprout repeated to him and continued looking more worried each second.

"You said I was a Professor." Ed stared at her and asked, "Why?"

"Because you are the alchemy professor of course." Professor Sprout looked at him strangely.

_'Why on earth would I become a Professor? I know I'm good and all, but I have no patience for children.'_

The word alchemy seemed to act as a kind of trigger for the sudden return of his memories. They hit his head like a sledgehammer and caused him to clutch his forehead from the sudden pain.

"Professor Elric, Are sure you feel alright?" Professor Sprout asked him once more.

"Eh?" As the only thing he could say intelligently at the moment as the memories returned to him.

"I asked if you're alright."

He stared at her then blinked and replied, "I will be. Thanks, professor Sprout for the cure."

She frowned at him for a moment, and smiled when she realized, "I suppose you remember everything then... Professor Elric?"

"Yes."

Later Edward frowned when Professor Sprout left and he recalled everything.. magic, his father, his travels with his younger brother in Amestris, but the thing that irked him most the most was thought that he was a professor for witches and wizards at a school.

It was just a ludicrous idea to think that he had become one at all.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	17. Book 3: Part I

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>All Edward could remember after waking up on the infirmary was Mustang shouting out him 'Don't die on me, Fullmetal', after he managed to save Fuehrer Grumman and Mustang from the assassination attempt. As such, it was quite understandable when he blinked in confusion when he saw a paw instead of his hand. Well put like this: when you wake up as an animal and not exactly remember as to why or even how you were turned to one in the first place; you would be confused as well.<p>

Yes, you would. Thank for very much.

As such his reaction to his sudden predicament was perfectly acceptable.

Right? Of course it is, a panic attack was perfectly acceptable.

'_Oh shit. Oh shit.. what in the hell is going on? Why am I a-_' Edward turn around his head to see a tall and then looked down, and to his horror to see four _short_ legs.

'I have a tail...I tail..' He thought faintly as he stared at the said bushy tail, currently ignoring the fact he was shorter than normal, and that he had four legs.

"Calm down you!" He heard a women's shrill voice spoke to him.

'_Calm down? Calm down? How the hell should I calm down. I have a tail and four legs! '_ He wanted to say but he however could not because of his current state.

"I suppose... it's understandable." The women mused as she watch him panic. Then as Edward stared at her, she pulled out a stick from her sleeves and waved it at him. "This will be a bit simpler."

Then suddenly he was back in his human from and the first thing he wondered as, "W-what happened." Edward stuttered out as he stared at the stick, and blankly trying to comprehend the idea of a stick managing.. return him to normal.

"You were petrified is what happened." He blinked in suspire as he saw the women a bit better, the women as plump and had a strange hat.. who was she?

"What?" Edward stared at her not entirely understanding as to what the word ' Petrified' even mean.

"Petrified, meaning, your body was frozen like the Petrificus Totalus curse. Had it not been for Potter and his friends..."The women in front of him babbled on trying to explain of what had happened.

He blinked at her, still not understanding his situation. "The what curse?" Edward repeated, '_What's a curse?_'

"Professor Elric, are you alright?" He looked at her to find she was worried.

"What did you say?" Edward said. '_Why did she call me a Professor?_'

Edward stared trying at the women trying to remember if he could remember her but only found he could not for a strange reason, "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Sprout.." Professor Sprout looked worriedly at him and he suddenly found himself thinking, '_What's going on here_?'

"Did you say something?" He looked at her, he could have sworn she had said something.

"I said Professor Elric, are you alright." Professor Sprout repeated to him and continued looking more worried.

"You said I was a Professor." Ed stared at her and asked, "Why?"

"Because you are the Alchemy Professor of course." Professor Sprout looked at him strangely.

_'Why on earth would I become a Professor? I know I'm good and all..at Alchemy, but I have no patience for children.'_

The word Alchemy acted like a trigger as the sudden return of his memories hit his head like a sledgehammer and caused him to clutch his head in from the sudden pain.

"Professor Elric, Are sure you feel alright?" Professor Sprout asked him once more.

"Eh?" As the only thing he could say intelligently at the moment as the memories returned to him.

"I asked if you are alright."

He stared at and blinked at her and replied, "I will be. Thanks, Professor Sprout for the cure."

She frowned at him and smiled when she realized, "I suppose you remember everything then... Professor Elric?"

"Yes."

Later Edward frowned when Professor Sprout left and thought as recalled everything... magic, his father, his travels with his younger brother in Amestris, but the thing that irked him most the most was thought that he was... a Professor for witches and wizards at a school.

It was just ludicrous of an idea to think that he was one at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Hello, Goodbye<p>

* * *

><p>As Edward closed his eyes he remembered everything like, how he got here in this world in the first place.<p>

"No! Fullmetal!" He heard General Mustang scream his name one final time as he felt his conscious slip. As he let his eyes close for the last time, he then saw the all to familiar Gate of Truth.

_'If there is one place in life one should not continuously visit it's this damned place_.' Edward thought as stared at the said looming Gate that belonged to Truth.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Edward said before he let Truth say anything.

Truth as it was grinned at him, "This time, yes."

Edward sighed and replied, "Damn."

"However, do you want to live?" Truth asked of him.

"Do I want to live?" Ed repeated and then he yelled back at Truth his definite answer. "Of course I do! What sort of question is that?"

Truth grinned even wider and then said, "Well then, Mr. Alchemist. If you can figure to bring back your soul,to this side of the gate, you will be able to."

"Huh?" Was the only thing Edward could manage to say to Truth.

"I believe, your father who is on the other side of the gate, felt your soul separate from your body... and decided to save you from certain death."

"My father?" Edward responded, and as he did frowned while he thought, '_Isn't my old man dead?_'

"Yes."

"Why? How did he-"

"That, Mr. Alchemist, is something you should ask your father, if you can remember that is..." Truth chuckled at his confused face.

Then Edward remembered the tall looming gate that belonged to Truth open it's door, and he remembered entering and then after that everything went blank.

OoO

"Where were you?" might as well become the question of the year Edward annoyingly thought to himself, as yet another pupil of his came up to him and ask that very question, and then, like to the rest of his pupils that have asked that very question he replied: "That's not your concern where I have been." Then as usual he scowled as the student scampered off in the hallway and out of his sight.

_'Life isn't fair._' He mused to himself. ' _Why did I get stuck with this job_..'

"Damn, why did I chose to be a Professor again?" He murmured to himself out loud, as he walked towards the Great Hall for the end of the year feast.

"To teach Alchemy." He heard Professor Snape voice's reply behind him, making him turn in surprise.

"Yes I know that but they are never going to use it combat." Edward replied.

Snape arched his eyebrow,"Neither are they going to use potions in combat either."

"That is true."

"So why does it matter, if the children don't use it in the mist of a battle?"

"The reason why I choose to teach students here alchemy is not so they can abuse it like magic. But, so they can learn the follow of the world and to see if they would use there magic a bit more wisely, however that may be."

Edward could only stare at the man and then smirked, "Besides, I hardly accept them to become master, and to what you said earlier, Severus, only the ones who know alchemy like the back at their hand can use it battle."

"Perhaps we should test which is better, your alchemy or our magic."

"Perhaps."

"The feast should be starting." Edward said as he remembered.

"Indeed." Snape replied, then together they walked towards the feast in the Great Hall.

OoO

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said spoke out loud to the pupils of Hogwarts. "Once again another year has gone!"

Like usual, he turned out the end of the year speech that the Headmaster all ways says.

As he glanced around he saw Hagrid, who had just been released form Azaban prison, sitting in his usual spot.

Then he noticed Mr. Filch standing content next to the Great Hall's entrance and hiding what he assumed was a smile as let his cat Mrs. Norris purr in happiness as she was once again in it's owners arms.

Then as Edward let eyes travel he saw the two other victims sitting in their respective houses.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said spoke out loud to the pupils of Hogwarts.

"Once again another year has gone!"

Like usual, he turned out the end of the year speech that the Headmaster all ways says.

As he glanced around he saw Hagrid, who had just been released form Azaban prison, sitting in his usual spot.

Then he noticed Mr. Filch standing content next to the Great Hall's entrance and hiding what he assumed was a smile as let his cat Mrs. Norris purr in happiness as she was once again in it's owners arms.

Then as Edward let eyes travel he saw two other victims that were also had been petrified sitting in there respective houses.

"There goes another year." He muttered to himself as he lost interest in Dumbledore speech.

OoO

Later that summer when the student left had Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry, Edward found himself frowning as sat in his alone as he read the days newspaper.

**Sirius ****Black Escapes From Azkaban**

**By Rita Skeeter **

The notorious criminal known as Sirius Black escaped from prison.

Black was sentenced to Azaban because the murder of thirteen muggles...

after he famously betrayed the Potters on the fatal night of-

"Sirius Black? This should be interesting." He murmured, as he continued to read the newspaper.

_'I have a feeling he'll be after Potter.'_ Edward thought while he frowned.

'_If he managed to escape from that prison…I have a feeling that he'll able to enter Hogwarts as well.. and that's how he'll be able to get to Potter no doubt.'_

Edward sighed if he was right.. then he'll need _that_ bit of parchment paper.

"Where did I put it?" He muttered to himself a little latter as he found himself looking around his desk for the parchment paper he was thinking of.

'_Ah! Here it is… now what were there words for it…? Oh yes, now I remember_.'

_"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." _Edward said as he pointed his wand to the parchment paper.

"Now next year will be a bit more a lot more interesting if I am right that is." Edward mused as he watched slightly while the blank piece of parchment revealed the words:

_Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: With that, book two is concluded.<strong>

**TBC**


	18. Book 3: Part II

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black Escapes From Azkaban<strong>

**By Rita Skeeter**

The notorious criminal, known as Sirius Black, escaped from prison.

Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban due to the murder of thirteen muggles...

after he famously betrayed the Potters on the fatal night of-

"Sirius Black? This should be interesting." He murmured, as he continued to read the newspaper.

_'I have a feeling he'll be after Potter.'_ Edward thought while he frowned. '_If he managed to escape from that prison…I have a feeling that he'll able to enter Hogwarts as well.. and that's how he'll be able to get to Potter no doubt.'_

Edward sighed. If he was right.. then he'd need _that_ bit of parchment paper.

"Where did I put it?" He muttered to himself a little latter as he found himself looking around his desk for the parchment paper he was thinking of.

'_Ah! Here it is… now what were there words for it…? Oh yes, now I remember_.'

_"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." _Edward said as he pointed his wand to the parchment paper.

"Now next year will be a bit more interesting. If I'm right that is." Edward mused as he watched the blank piece of parchment reveal the words:

_Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Of Hippogriffs and Werewolves<p>

* * *

><p>Edward grumbled to himself as he walked down the staircase attached to the headmaster's office.<p>

'_How do I get to that man? He's going to be difficult to find and seeing as I don't know where he is, I think I may have to borrow Hagrid's new pet_**,**' Edward thought as he walked down the hallway.

Pet, though, was not a word he'd commonly associate with the new creatures Hagrid had managed to tame in the past week**. **After all**,** trying to make a hippogriff a pet…well, that was just an absurd idea.

Edward remembered shaking his head in disbelief when he had first visited Hagrid during the summer**.** The half giant might have had foregone with his 'pet' baby dragon, the three headed dog that had once protected his Philosopher's Stone inside the castle, and even the abnormally large spider that still lingered in the Forbidden Forest. Now the half giant had brought to the castle an entirely different species**: **hippogriffs, not minding the fact they were dangerous like Griffins were.

Edward sighed and grumbled to himself when he realized he had to borrow one of Hagrid's hippogriffs. Edward recalled his meeting with the Headmaster.

_"I need you to do me a favor."_

_"A favor? Of what sort?" Edward said while he raised an eyebrow in surprise, not thinking that the Headmaster would want him to do a favor at all._

_"Find me Remus Lupin."_

_Edward narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but think, 'Who's Remus Lupin?'_

_Curious, Edward asked voiced his question._

_Dumbledore looked at him and smiled__**.**__ "Well if there's anyone that could teach Defense against the Dark Arts properly, it would be him._ _But, finding Lupin may be difficult, and that is why I am asking you if you can do it for me."_

_Edward frowned, "Find him for you? Well, why can't you send him an owl or something?"_

_Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with mischief__**.**__"I'm afraid I can't do that__**,**__ you see…"_

_'There's no way I can get there by any normal means...'_

"Hagrid…?"

"Yes, Professor?" Hagrid asked, eyeing him warily.

_'It's the only way…'_

"Do you think I can borrow one of your hippogriffs for a while?" Edward asked. He would rather ride a hippogriff than travel by griffin.

Hagrid blinked. Whatever he had thought the professor was going to ask this was certainly not it.

Edward muttered something looking around the empty hallway.

"What for?"

"Business, Hagrid. Dumbledore wants me find someone to replace the previous Defense teacher."

"I haven't tol**'** ya somethin' about those hippogriffs, Professor," Hagrid said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's that?" Inside**, **Edward wondered, '_Hippogriffs can't be that dangerous, can they?_'

Hagrid studied him carefully and then said, "Hippogriffs aren' dangerous unless you offend them. Well, it's **'**cause o' this; hippogriffs are proud creatures, easily upset, and don't never insult one. 'Cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Edward nodded once to show he was listening. "Is that all?"

Hagrid sighed. "Well, ter get pas' tha', all yeh gotta do is this: Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, ya know? Yeh have ta walk towards him, and then yeh bow, an' yeh have to wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him quick, 'cause those talons hurt."

Edward blinked in surprise, but said, "Alright then."

Hagrid led him into the Forbidden Forest.

"You keep them in the Forest?"

"Yah," Hagrid replied. He stomped a little further, and then they came into a little clearing.

As Edward gazed around, he saw that there were several Hippogriffs in the herd of various sizes and color, but they all had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. As he watched he saw that the Hippogriffs had cruel, steely colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and appeared to be deadly.

Edward gulped and thought, _'Perhaps this wasn't a brilliant idea_.'

As he and Hagrid approached the herd, he watched as one eyed him**.** The hippogriff was taller than the rest that stood beside it. Hagrid noticed him look and said, "That there's Stormswift; he's the leader of the herd. An' he's deadly, so don' upset 'im."

Threatened by the sudden presence, Stormswift began to snort, but neither Edward nor Hagrid moved a muscle; if they had, they'd be dead. Still, Ed knew better than look at the creature with fear.

As Stormswift moved forward, it stopped abruptly**, **less than five inches in front of them**. **Edward did not avert his eyes from the creature, and all he could do was stare up at it with golden eyes. The hippogriff eyed him as it settled down from the sudden charge. As it did, Edward bowed toward the hippogriff, as he suddenly remembered what Hagrid said '_….and then yeh bow, an' yeh have to wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him quick, 'cause those talons hurt_….' A few more minutes passed and the hippogriff bowed its own head.

"Well done, Professor, that's the first time he's ever done that**,**" Hagrid said while he marveled at Edward, clearly impressed over what happened despite how dangerous it was. "Right then, I'll let yeh borrow him," Hagrid said while grinning at him. "Just make sure he comes home."

Edward nodded nervously while saying, "Don't worry**.** I will be back before the start of the term."

"Oh-you don't have to worry about feedin' him, 'cause he'll do that on his own." Hagrid said and then quickly added, "He's feisty**,** that one**.** So don' do anything that'll make him upset, if yeh do, he just migh**'** buck you off. Even if yer in the middle of flyin'."

"Don't worry Hagrid."

"Here's a couple of ferrets..**.**" Hagrid handed him some of the animals after plunging his hands into his immense pockets."Yeh might wanna give it to him, if he misbehaves."

"I'll keep that in mind, Hagrid, and thanks for this."

"No problem, Professor." Hagrid frowned and then asked him, "Where yeh headed, anyway?"

"First to Godric's Hollow and then Black Mountains over in the east..."

"Black Mountains? Werewolves are there, yeh ought ter be careful if you go!"

"Don't worry."

Hagrid smiled and said, "If you can manage ter keep Stormswift loyal to yer on your trip, he just might protect yer from those werewolves, 'cause those are dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind**. **Now I have to be off," Edward said as he climbed onto Stormswift.

"Good luck to ya," Hagrid yelled as he slapped Stormswift's rear, making him gallop.

'_Bad idea_!' Edward thought panicking as the creature began to flap its powerful wings and rear into the air.

Edward yelped in surprise at the said creature as it finally flew into the air. He hugged at the creature's neck in a near death grip. Stormswift could still easily buck him off while flying.

"Right... I should have asked Hagrid how to fly this thin_g_," Edward grumbled out loud after a few hours in the air. As a response Stormswift swirled several times in the air intent on making sure his rider would fall off.

"Bad Hippogriff… Bad Hippogriff…Bad I say, no don't-!" Edward yelled, as the Hippogriff continued to try and throw him off**.** Edward wondered in the back of his mind if this whole thing was such as good idea. Well**,** in any case, it was too late to change his mind now as the hippogriff began to make sweeping movements.

OoO

Somehow, Stormswift knew where Ed had wanted to go. After it had calmed down a few hours from its tantrum. '_Godric's hollow, huh_?' Edward thought as read the address Dumbledore had given him. It might have taken a few days of flying, but eventually he made it.

'This feels like a damn mission that Mustang would send me on**,**" Edward chuckled to himself and sighed as he remembered what Dumbledore had said.

_"So where will I find him?" Edward questioned Dumbledore, at that Dumbledore held a piece of parchment paper with a written address__**.**_

_"You'll find him in Godric's Hollow. However, if you don't find him there, he might be on Black Mountain in Germany."_

_"Black Mountain?"_

_Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Black Mountain, a dangerous place to be, especially at certain times of the month."_

_Edward frowned, "Why's that?"_

_"Werewolves__**,**__" was all Dumbledore spoke on__ t__he danger surrounding the Black Mountains._ _"If you have to go there, I suggest you take one of Hagrid's hippogriffs for extra protection."_

_"I will." Edward nodded as he turned to leave Dumbledore's office._

Edward grumbled to himself, and he pulled out his wand muttering the Disillusionment Charm on Stormswift to make him invisible to a Muggle's eye. Annoyed however, Stormswift flew away from him. Idly**,** as he watched Stormswift leave, he couldn't help but roll his eyes and think, '_There goes my extra protection from those werewolves.'_

"Right, let's find this guy**,**" Edward grumbled under his breath and watched the hippogriff as he, too, began to look for the address that Dumbledore gave him.

OoO

Edward narrowed his eyes; he had found the house he was looking for after several hours of searching. Edward sighed, '_I should have asked directions.._._I might of had found it earlier_.',

The house was a large two story and had been built with bricks, making it look shabby and old compared to houses that were beside it. The lawn in front had weeds and scattered leaves; evidence it had been uncared for, for a long while. Edward frowned as he looked at the house and stared it suspiciously.

_'Don't think anyone's lived in that house for awhile__**,**__' _Edward thought to himself.

As he approached the path that led to the door of the house he heard someone come up to him suddenly and say, "The lad that lives in that house isn't there. I've noticed that every time there's a new moon, he always leaves… sometimes I wonder what he gets up to."

Edward blinked as he turned around to see who had spoke. While he did he remembered, _'Only wizards, witches and magical creatures can see me because of the Philosopher's Stone_..'

The man that had spoken had white hair and brown eyes, and wore a faded brown cloak. Ed looked at the stranger warily, but decided to be polite. He didn't want to suddenly get into a argument.

"I see**.** Thank you. If I can't find him, could you deliver him a message for me?" Edward asked slowly realizing the man must be Lupin's neighbor.

The man looked at him and nodded**.** "Yes, I can."

"Tell him that Dumbledore has a position for him at Hogwarts."

The man nodded turning to leave.

"Looks like he isn't here and that mean it looks like I'll have to go to Black Mountain," Edward muttered to himself. As he began to walk back he stopped remembering just how he had gotten there. _'I have to find that damned Hippogriff, where the hell did it go?_' Edward scowled and thought,_ 'If I were an annoying hippogriff, where would I go?'_

_"_Sir_,_" It was the man again.

"Yes?" Edward asked, turning around.

"I believe your hippogriff attempted to eat my ferret..."

Edward's eyes bulged as he listened to stranger and then he managed to splutter out, "E-excuse me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edited by Kanathia<strong>

**TBC**


	19. Book 3: Part III

_Everlasting_  
>By LadysWords<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>Edward narrowed his eyes; he found the house he was looking for after several hours of searching. Edward sighed, '<em>I should have asked directions..<em>._I might of had found it earlier_.'

The house was a large two story and had been built with bricks, making it look shabby and old compared to houses that were beside it. The lawn in front had weeds and scattered leaves; evidence that it had been uncared for a long while. Edward frowned as he looked at the house and stared it suspiciously.

_'Don't think anyone would live in a house like that__**,**__' _Edward thought to himself.

As he approached to path to walk that led to door of the house, he heard someone come up to him suddenly and say, "The lad that lives in that house isn't there, but I've noticed, that every time there's a new moon, he always leaves… sometimes I wonder what he gets up to."

Edward blinked as he turned around to see who had spoke, and while he did he remembered, _'Only wizards, witches and magical creatures can see me because of the Philosopher's Stone_..'

The man that had spoke had white hair and brown eyes, and wore a faded brown cloak. Ed looked at the stranger warily, but decided to be polite, since he did not suddenly get into a argument.

"I see**.** Thank you. If I can't find him, could you deliver him a message for me?" Edward asked slowly after realizing he must Lupin's neighbor.

The man looked at him and nodded**.** "Yes, I can."

"Tell him that Dumbledore has a position for him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

What happened after Ed said this?

"Looks like he isn't here and that mean it looks like I'll have to go to Black Mountain," Edward sighed to himself.

As Edward began to walk back he stopped as he remembered just how he got here. _'I have to find that damned Hippogriff, wherever the hell it went._..'

Edward scowled and thought,"_ If I were an annoyed Hippogriff, where would I go?"_

_"Sir,_" the man behind said.

"Yes?" Edward asked, turning around.

"I believe your hippogriff attempted to eat my ferret..."

Edward's eyes bulged as he listened to stranger and then he managed to splutter out, "E-excuse me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Meeting Lupin<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward had an urge to hit something, in particular Stormswift, but at the moment, he sadly couldn't. Since at the moment he was plummeting from the damned sky and towards the ground head first, is why. Therefore, Edward believed that was a pretty damned good reason for having the sudden urge to hit the damned Hippogriff.<p>

As it had turned out, after a few days of flying over the English channel, Stormswift was still rather not pleased with the fact he was not allowed to eat the stranger's pet ferret. Therefore, Stormswift had decided to take it's revenge at Edward by dropping him off at the next destination; Black Mountain in Germany. Hence, why now he was falling down towards the ground at an alarming rate over the dangerous mountains.

'_Shit_-' Edward thought as he began to near the forest floor,after what felt like a good ten minutes of falling,and as he did he felt the twigs and leaves scrap his face as he began to end see the ground, to break his fall he grinned as he watched the familiar sound of alchemy cackle, which caused a tree branch to enlarge, and as quickly as he could Edward grabbed the enlarged tree branch, and began to helplessly swing from it.

As Edward looked around the forest floor he cursed as he tripped and fell to the ground head first, then he muttered, "Damn that Hippogriff."

'_How the hell am I supposed to find the guy I needed to find now_?' Edward thought as after he landed on the forest floor. He did not want to get up at all. But then he heard a noise approaching him, and he glanced up and then blinked in surprise to see a man, rather than a dangerous werewolf, he had heard that inhabited in these mountains.

'_What the._.?' Edward could only stare at the stranger that had appeared in front of him.

The stranger was a tall young man with light brown flecked with grey hair with onyx eyes, as Edward looked at the man more closely, he noticed that the stranger's brown shabby set of wizard's looked several years old seeing as how the color had long since faded. The man looked ill and exhausted, and had two slashes on the left side his face. Edward frowned as he saw that the stranger had pulled out his wand and pointed it wand point at him.

"Nice of you to drop by. But, who are you?"

Edward narrowed his eyes himself and decided to comply by introducing himself to avoid a fight, "I'm Edward Elric, the Alchemy professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you a friend of Dumbledore?" The stranger asked of him after he thought with some consideration.

Edward bit his lip and he responded, "Yes, I am."

"Good, any friend of Dumbledore is a friend of mine…well some more than others." The stranger grinned at him as he stowed his wand away, and as he did the tension slipped away as well. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, '_Well I'm glad that was resolved_..'

Edward quirked his eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin, at your service, I am a acquittance of Dumbledore's of sorts." The stranger revealed.

Edward couldn't help it but chuckled at the irony. What were the odds that he would simply stumble, more like fall, near by the man, he was trying to find in the Black Mountains?

Edward sighed in relief and thought _'Well.. that saved me time_..'

"Good, I was sent to find you," Edward said in relief and then he added, "I was sent to give you a proposition from Dumbledore."

"You were?" Lupin responded in curiosity.

"Yes… I was here to sent to…" Edward began to explain, but he suddenly cut off when Lupin as he looked around said in a low voice, "In this forest, the woods have ears, it's best we move to some where safe, let's go to my cottage."

Edward blinked, and nodded as he got up from the ground.

OoO

It was after short time of walking in the forest that the trees began to thin, when Lupin spoke to him, "By the way your Hippogriff, which I am assuming belongs to you, is near my cottage."

"It is?"Edward raised an eyebrow in surprise, and let out a groan and mumbled,"Damn.."

Lupin made a confirmed it by grunted, "It was going after the ferrets I keep in stock."

"Again?" Edward could only hopelessly groan.

Lupin stopped and turned around and asked, "What do you mean again?"

"It happened in before when I was looking for you in Godric's Hollow."

"I see, What's it's name?"

"Stormswift."

"I own a Hippogriff as well, its name is Ironwing,that's why I keep ferrets, perhaps Ironwing could coax Stromswift into liking you..." Lupin informed him as they continued to walk. Edward shook his head and replied, "Some how .. I doubt it, Stormswift would rather throw me off..."

"Like just now?" Lupin asked as he chuckled.

"Unfortunately, yes." Edward grumbled in response as he raised let his hand through his hair in annoyance and continued, "I swear.. that thing is like a child... with it's tantrums."

Lupin chuckled again, "Well gives us a more than enough reason to try an coax him into liking you."

"Ha, here we are.. Home sweet home, at last." Lupin announced.

Edward blinked in surprise and then as he looked, he realized why the trees had been to thin, it had created a large meadow in middle of the enchanted forest. As Edward let his eyes sweep over the area; he saw that over the edge of the meadow he that there was a wooden pin with two hippogriffs one larger than the other, one he had assumed was Ironwing, the other he recognized as Stormswift,beside the pin was a large round cottage,with a round window with wooden borders and the roof covered in green moss much like the rest forest of the floor. The door, was wood and old and was covered in splinters.

Edward stared at the area in awe, it wasn't something to expect in a dark forrest. But, even in the darkest of times there was all ways a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

OoO

"Why do you would live in this dark forest,anyway? It's filled with dark creatures..." Edward asked as after they settled down in the kitchen in the cottage.

Lupin just shrugged at his question as he brewed tea for the two, "I like here. Besides, it's nice to get away from us human sometimes.."

Edward nodded in agreement and mumbled,"That's true."

Edward heard Lupin sigh, "So, Professor, why did Dumbledore sent you?"

"He wanted you to take up the post for Defense at Hogwarts."

"I see.." Lupin said as he poured tea into a cup and handed into Edward,"What happened to the other one.."

Edward snorted in his cup of tea, "Gilderoy Lockhart, was quite simply an idiot... and he never did didn't qualify for that post anyway."

Lupin rolled his eyes and continued, "If Dumbledore suggested me, that I might as well take up the post then."

"Good." Edward smiled and said, "Dumbledore told me, to inform you, that there is meeting on the August 31, if you chose to accept the job offer."

"I see, I shall be there, then." Lupin replied.

Edward pulled out his state alchemist pocket watch,it was only noon.

"Thank you for the tea and hospitality; however, I have to head back to Hogwarts." Edward said as he began to sit up and leave.

"What made you quick enough to accept the job offer?" Edward asked curiously as they left the cottage, and headed towards the pin where Stormswift was.

Lupin replied,"Well, considering your... disheveled appearance after falling from the sky, I felt sympathetic enough to accept your job offer."

Edward chuckled," It was nice meeting you, Lupin." Lupin opened the gate that was near the gate and Stormswift, after heisting, walked towards to him as he did, Edward bowed to Stormswift, and in return Stormswift bowed back.

Lupin looked at him and mused, "I think he's just having it's tantrum to get use to test his new rider."

Edward blinked, "I didn't think of that.."

"Just a theory though... ask Hagrid about it when you get back to Hogwarts."

"Good idea, I will."Edward agreed as he eyed Stormswift. '_Perhaps that is something really I should look into..._'

Edward sighed as he climbed on to Stormswift,"It was nice meeting you, Remus Lupin, I will see you later this summer then."

"Yes, I shall see you on August 31."

Edward nodded, "Let's go back home, Stormswift." At that Stormswift reared, and galloped a short distance and fly into the sky once more, happy to oblige his riders request.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>**Thank you everyone that's reviewed, I appreciate it! ****Glad you all like Stormswift aka Ed's partner…the flying devil.**

**TBC**


	20. Book 3: Part IV

_Everlasting_  
>By LadysWords<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you would live in this dark forest, anyway? It's filled with dark creatures..." Edward asked as after they settled down in the kitchen in the cottage.<p>

Lupin just shrugged at his question as he brewed tea for the two, "I like here. Besides, it's nice to get away from us human sometimes.."

Edward nodded in agreement and mumbled, "That's true."

Edward heard Lupin sigh, "So, Professor, why did Dumbledore sent you?"

"He wanted you to take up the post for Defense at Hogwarts."

"I see.." Lupin said as he poured tea into a cup and handed into Edward, "What happened to the other one.."

Edward snorted in his cup of tea, "Gilderoy Lockhart, was quite simply an idiot... and he never did didn't qualify for that post anyway."

Lupin rolled his eyes and continued, "If Dumbledore suggested me, that I might as well take up the post then."

"Good." Edward smiled and said, "Dumbledore told me, to inform you, that there is meeting on the August 31, if you chose to accept the job offer."

"I see, I shall be there, then." Lupin replied.

Edward pulled out his state alchemist pocket watch, it was only noon.

"Thank you for the tea and hospitality; however, I have to head back to Hogwarts." Edward said as he began to sit up and leave.

"What made you quick enough to accept the job offer?" Edward asked curiously as they left the cottage, and headed towards the pin where Stormswift was.

Lupin replied, "Well, considering your... disheveled appearance after falling from the sky, I felt sympathetic enough to accept your job offer."

Edward chuckled," It was nice meeting you, Lupin." Lupin opened the gate that was near the gate and Stormswift, after heisting, walked towards to him as he did, Edward bowed to Stormswift, and in return Stormswift bowed back.

Lupin looked at him and mused, "I think he's just having it's tantrum to get use to test his new rider."

Edward blinked, "I didn't think of that..."

"Just a theory though... ask Hagrid about it when you get back to Hogwarts."

"Good idea, I will. "Edward agreed as he eyed Stormswift. '_Perhaps that is something really I should look into..._'

Edward sighed as he climbed on to Stormswift,"It was nice meeting you, Remus Lupin, and I will see you later this summer then."

"Yes, I shall see you on August 31."

Edward nodded, "Let's go back home, Stormswift." At that Stormswift reared, and galloped a short distance and fly into the sky once more, happy to oblige his rider's request.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Protecting<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since he had returned from his journey from the Black Mountains when Dumbledore approached him in abundant hallways at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

"I take it that you succeeded?" Dumbledore questioned him.

Edward nodded and replied, "Yes, but I travel to the Black Mountains to find him."

"Right then, then thank you for acquiring us a Professor."

Edward waved his hand dismissively, "No problems at all."

'_Besides the mode of transportation that is._' Edward idly thought to himself.

Edward looked at Dumbledore as he walked across his office.

"Good, I will take my leave then, I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic concerning over the escapee Sirius Black."

"I see." Edward said understandably, "you think that he'll attempt to-"

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so and for that reason, we'll have… rather special gets this year."

"Special guests?"

Dumbledore sighed, "The Minister of Magic, insists to use dementors to protect students from Black this year, I've tried to persuade that man to not use such morbid ways to protect...the school, but the man will not listen."

Edward nodded, "I see, then you'll continue to try and tell him to use other means then?"

"That is the general idea, inform the other professors that I will be away."

Edward nodded and followed the headmaster towards the door.

OoO

Weeks soon followed after Dumbledore's meeting. When he found himself remembering his life.

"_Will you marry me, Winry?" _

_Edward looked up to her blue eyes lovingly. _

"_Yes."_

_Edward blinked in surprise at her immediate answer, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Positively?"_

_Winry rolled her eyes at him and leaned towards him while saying, "Shut up and kiss me." _

_He then complied to do so. _

_As he did he heard whistles and the sounds of cheering military men, and he groaned as he thought, 'Way to ruin the moment.'_

"_About time Chief! Say cheese for the camera!"_

_Edward and Winry both looked at Havoc who was grinning mad with a camera, and as Edward eyed the camera he paled considerably. _

"_Don't you dare, Havoc! When I get my hands- !"_

_Abruptly much to his misfortune, the camera flashed, and Havoc grinned at him smugly while saying, "Pictures are a thousand words… isn't that right, chief?"_

"_You! When I get my hands on you and that camera-!"_

_Winry giggle as she wacked at him, "Don't be so mean, Ed!"_

_Edward looked at her and then at Havoc who looked too gleeful at the moment and replied, "But he-!"_

"_Enough, Ed."_

Edward sighed as he pulled out an old photograph he had. It the picture that Havoc took, the day he had purposed Winry in Central.

'_I wonder if she misses me...'_

A sound was heard outside of his office, and as the sound reached his ears he blinked at the sudden appearance of an elf, which spoke to him, "Professor, it's time."

"Thanks, for telling me."

'_Let's get this meeting done with..'_

_OoO_

Little while later Edward found himself sitting in a seat next to Snape as he listened to Dumbledore speak. "I'm glad to announce that we have a new Professor on board, thanks to Professor Elric."

Immediately he recognized the man he had met in the Black Mountains. Edward looked at Lupin as he stood up,

"I suppose an introduction is in order then, my name is Remus Lupin, and I'm honored to join the staff."

The rest of the staff clapped there hands, and gave Lupin a warm welcome.

"Now, this is year as you my know because of the escape Sirius Black, the Minister of Magic will

"Why is the Minister of Magic so certain that Black will try to breach Hogwarts? I mean it seems unlikely that'll –"

"It seemed just unlikely that one would be able to break out of that prison, but Black managed to." Snape replied.

Nods went around the room agreeing to what Snape said.

"How will we protect our pupils then?" asked Minerva.

"By the means of dementors."

He saw every staff member- besides Snape and him- cringe at the thought, and immediately Minerva began to protest," How dare that man use such morbid and foul creatures to protect the students-!"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore immediately responded at her rant.

"I too, had strongly suggested to avoid using such creatures to protect the students of this school, but I failed."

Unsettled at fact, Minerva slowly nodded, "I see."

Breaking the silence, Edward spoke, "The Minister is only doing his job, even if it is a morbid way."

Heads turned towards him, surprised that he spoke, "I whole heartily agree." Lupin eyed him.

As the meeting went on, and Edward zoned out more, not at all caring to much as usual.

When it finally ended Lupin swiftly joined him as he had hurriedly left the others.

"How is everything." Lupin began to say nonchalantly. Edward just shrugged, and replied, "Not much, though Hagrid insists that I keep Stormswift."

"Let's see if we can get Ironwing and Stormswift to be friends."

At that Edward arched an eyebrow quizzically, "Why?"

"Just to see what happens."

OoO

Apparently trying to get IronWing and Stormswift to become friends was evidently a bad idea.

He watched amusedly as the Ironwing began to steadily eat all the ferrets that they had brought for the two hippogriffs, after all day of coaxing the two hippogriffs to become friends

Eying the last ferret he saw that Stormswift picked up his one leg on the ferret, as if to declare 'that's mine', before Ironwing could eat it.

However, Ironwing had other plans as he too eyed the last ferret.

Edward chuckled, distracted by the rest of the heard, he lost his leg on the ferret.

Before Stormswift could react, Ironwing leaned his head towards the ferret and bit it. But before losing the ferret entirely Stormswift took a bit at the ferret as well.

Now the two hippogriffs began to play tug a war with a dead ferret.

"Think we can get Ironwing and Stormswift to play nice?"

At the moment the two hippogriffs were acting like two bratty human boys fitting over toy, except at the moment, the two were fighting over of dead ferrets.

"Highly doubtful, Lupin, those two can't get along, Stormswift as been mimicking Ironwing, and after all stupid is as stupid does."

At that Stormswift looked at him with piercing hateful eyes, as if he understood at his new owner had just said and began to approach him dangerously.

Lupin snorted with laughter as Edward steadily walked backwards from sudden approaching danger, "Nice Hippogriff."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author notes: <strong>****I have been asked if I am going to write a Sequel or Prequel. I will but, I'm debating which I should write after I finish writing this story. I'm leaning more to the Prequel. I am going to post up a new poll about which one I should write, and if anyone would like to think of a title go for it. **

**TBC**


	21. Book 3: Part V

_Everlasting_  
>By LadysWords<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently trying to get Ironwing and Stormswift to become friends was a bad idea.<p>

He watched amused as the Ironwing began to steadily eat all the ferrets that they had brought for the two hippogriffs after a whole day of coaxing the two hippogriffs to become friends. Stormswift picked up one leg of the last ferret as if to declare 'that's mine', before Ironwing could eat it. However, Ironwing had other plans as he too eyed it.

Edward chuckled, distracted by the rest of the herd.

Before Stormswift could react, Ironwing leaned his head towards the ferret and bit it. But before losing the ferret entirely Stormswift took a bite at it as well. Now the two hippogriffs began to play tug of war with the dead creature.

"Think we can get Ironwing and Stormswift to play nice?"

At the moment the hippogriffs were acting like two bratty human boys fighting over a toy…well, if that toy were a dead animal.

"Highly doubtful, Lupin, those two can't get along, Stormswift has been mimicking Ironwing the whole time, and after all stupid is as stupid does."

At that Stormswift looked at him with piercing hateful eyes, as if he understood at his new owner had just said and began to approach him dangerously.

Lupin snorted with laughter as Edward steadily walked backwards from suddenly approaching danger. "Nice Hippogriff."

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Time<p>

* * *

><p>"Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration."<p>

-Khalil Gibran

* * *

><p>Time, Edward decided, was something he had so much of that he often felt unsettled by the vast quantity that was given to him by his father, Hohenheim. It was unsettling because he had no idea what to do with the free time half of the time.<p>

He and his father had embarked on a journey to liberate his trapped soul from this body, this world. For many years he and his father traveled throughout the foreign world trying to seek a way to return to their own. But time after time events interrupted their journey, and prolonged their stay. Though at this particular moment, time had decided to ebb away slowly during his classes, and Edward felt the need to do something about it, like hitting his head and demanding to know why this particular class was going so damned slow today.

"No." Edward once again informed his pupil that defiantly stood his ground after being rebuked for half an hour, or what Ed had felt had been over an hour.

"But-"

"No, means _no_."

"But, why not?"

"Because for the last damned time, I said no."

"Couldn't we just-"

"Fred or George, I don't really care which Weasley you are, for the final time, no. If you don't mind, I would like to continue this lecture, so whatever you and your brother were conspiring to do in the middle of my class can be conducted later _outside_ of my class, and not during the interval of my lecture. So no, Mr. Weasley, you will have to wait to do whatever it is you wanted to do _later_." Edward said while he gritted his teeth at the red head. The said Weasley twin looked sullen at the answer but ultimately sat back down in his seat at the front of the classroom.

"Now, as I was saying before Mr. Weasley interrupted, the difference between alchemists and magical folk is mostly philosophical. Magical people tend to disrespect the flow of the world. For example: the Time Turner; a device that reverses the flow of time for a short period. It allows the user to be freely transported back in time. In short, magical people have created a way to be completely separate from reality and yet intimately connected to it. However, alchemists don't disrupt the follow of time. They allow nature to flow as it should."

'_Most of the time_,' Edward added to himself, as he talked through his lecture in a fifth year class.

Abruptly a Slytherin boy's hand rose. He nodded to the young boy with short black hair and onyx eyes to speak. "Sounds like Alchemists are _inferior_ to us magical people."

Edward narrowed his eyes and remembered who the kid was, '_Nathan Deyer, I believe.'_

"Mr. Deyer, if that is true then what would happen if your wand was to suddenly become unavailable? What then would a wizard do if he is unable perform magic and also unable to apparate?"

At that the student fell silent and sat back down. As Deyer sat Ed felt himself grinning. Edward cleared his throat and began again, "While some say that magic is superior and alchemy inferior, they are indeed right most of the time."

"Alchemy and magic are like oil and water. You cannot mix the two ideas or powers. In short, the power difference between the two depends on the situation, and which might be a better option. While it is true that with magic you're capable of doing of many different things with a few simple words, something similar is true with alchemy. It's correct to assume the subject is not as vast as magic but it does have its perks…"

His lecture was cut short as he glanced at the time, _'Looks like this lecture will be saved for next time._'

"Right, since we're out of time tonight's homework will be to write two parchments about today's topic." Edward sighed in relief as he concluded his final lecture of the day.

OoO

'_Time, huh_?' Edward couldn't help but think as he sat down in his chair as he graded papers at the end of the day. It reminded him that he was running out of time.

"_Dad," Edward said nervously, the word dad felt like some foreign word that he didn't know the meaning of._

"_Yes?"_

"_If you say I don't belong here, then where do I belong?"_

"_In a place called Amestris, on the other side of the gate."_

"_Amestris?" Edward questioned his father; if saying the word dad had felt strange, this one felt ever stranger. He had never heard of this 'Amestris' before. It was as if it was a made up world that did not exist, and his father was telling him nonsense._

"_Y__our soul is trapped in a body that does not age, and I believe that time is flowing differently than we think."_

"_What?"_

"_I think that if your Philosopher's Stone runs out in this world, then your time on the other side will run out as well."_

"_I'm really am here on borrowed time then?"_

_He watched his father nod, "Try not to die as much as you can, while we try to figure a way back, since we don't know how long it will take us."_

"_Try not to die?" Edward repeated his father words._

"_Both the muggle and magical communities are about to commence a massive war, Edward. It'll be a shame if we both die just because we got caught in the cross fire."_

_Edward nodded in understanding, "Where will we go first?"_

_Edward saw his father think for a while before he informed him, "Durmstrang in Norway, I have an old friend there and he just might help us out."_

OoO

If it wasn't his pupils that drove him mad it was the paperwork, Edward decided at end of the week.

The amount of paperwork a professor had to do here was horrendous. Edward felt his head shake. If only he hadn't listened to his former teacher at Durmstrang.

"_You're Edward Elric, aren't you?" Edward blinked to see Professor Hoffman peer curiously at him. He was surrounded by half of the library's textbooks._

_Slowly Ed felt himself nod, "Did you need something of me Professor?"_

_Edward saw him wave his hand dismissively at his question._

"_No, it's just hard to believe a student is actually reading as much as you are."_

_Edward blinked in surprise as he clutched his book and bit his lip._

"_I'm not like most." Edward muttered to himself._

"_Your father has spoken much about you, but he failed to mention your habits."_

"_I see." Edward said while he closed his eyes._

"_I see that he was delayed coming here to Durmstrang."_

_Edward nodded."We were separated on the way, and since I didn't know what else to do, I enrolled here."_

"_You did not need to enroll for my help, Edward."_

_Edward looked up in surprise and replied dumbly, "What?"_

"_You could have just sent me an owl."_

"_Oh."_

"_Besides I hardly think that you need to waste your time here, from the work I and the other members of the staff have seen, you're a genius. I feel like you would become a great professor, considering the fact you can sometimes outsmart some of the other professors._

"I really should not have followed the man's words." Edward mumbled to himself as he went through the stacks of papers the students had handed to him. This was going to take ages even if he had all the time of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: I apologize for the lack of updates but, if you haven't read my profile then, you should know that beginning of next week I have finals until the first week of June. Please vote on the poll, thanks.<strong>

**Edited by Kanathia  
><strong>

**TBC**


	22. Book 3: Part VI

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>If it wasn't his pupils that drove him mad it was the paperwork, Edward decided at end of the week.<p>

The amount of paperwork a professor has to do was horrendous. Edward felt his head shake. If only he had not listened to his former teacher at Durmstrang.

"_Your Edward Elric, aren't you?" Edward blinked to see Professor Hoffman peer curiously at him while he was surround buy half of the library texts books in the._

_Slowly Ed felt himself nod, "Did you need something of me Professor?"_

_Edward saw_

_He saw waved his hand dismissively at his question._

"_No, it's just hard to believe a student actually reading as much as you do."_

_Edward blinked in surprise as he clutched his book as he bit his lip._

"_I'm not like most."_

_Edward looked_

"_Your father as spoken much about you, but he failed to mention your habits."_

"_I see." Edward said while he closed his eyes._

"_I see that he was delayed coming here to Durmstrang."_

_Edward nodded." We were separated on the way, and since I didn't_

_know what else to do, I enrolled here."_

"_You did not need to enroll for my help, Edward."_

_Edward looked up in surprise and replied dumbly, "What?"_

"_You could have just sent me an owl."_

"_Oh."_

"_Besides I hardly think that you need to waste your time here, from the work I and the other members of the staff have seen, you're a genius. I feel like you would become a great professor, considering the fact you can sometimes outsmart some of the other professors._

"I really should not have followed the mans words." Edward mumbled to himself as he went through the stacks of papers the students had handed to him. This was going to take ages even if he had all the time of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Lurking Shadows<strong>

* * *

><p>Screams in the morning could already be heard in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The fear of the unknown settled in the mind of Ron Weasely as he ungracefully fell out of bed to avoid what ever it was that woke him. Immediately Ron, clenched his blanket tighter and pulled it over his head, hoping that whatever lurked near his bedside would not be able see through his blanket and find him. Much to Ron's dismay he heard attacker approaching closer and with a sinister cackle Ron felt his blanket vanish.<p>

Ron blinked as he saw his friend Harry standing in front of him grinning along with the rest of the boys in the dormitory, "Harry, did you _have_ to do that?"

"Seeing as how you wouldn't wake up, mate. Yes, I believe I did." Harry said grinning.

Ron groaned and then as he looked over his bed sheets he looked at his pillow, and then at Harry with a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't-"

"You started it." Ron said as he grabbed his pillow and through at Harry. And thus, that his how got his revenge for being waked up in the early in morning on a _weekend_.

"Was that necessary?" Harry asked exasperated to him after they left the dormitories dressed fifteen minutes later.

"I did not have to do that if you didn't pull of the sheets! Most _sane_ people like to sleep in on weekends."

Ron said while he glared at his best friend as they walked down the staircase.

"Your insane," Ron heard Harry as shook his head.

"I'm not insane, mate. I'm sane enough to _sleep_ in on a weekend, any sane, normal bloke would!"

"No Ron, your insane, not sane, Ron. Because mate, at this rate we will be late-" Harry began to say before Ron decided to caught him off for saying more, "I'm not _insane_ you-" Ron began to say but was interrupted again.

"Brother of mine, I think Harrykins is right," an amused voice said. Ron groaned when he recognized at the voice, and with other voice the joined with it, '_It's Fred and George'_

"In which, he genuinely is brother of mine," replied George.

"According to Harry, our little Ronikins has gone and lost his marbles," Fred continued ignoring Ron's angered face.

"But we already knew that." Fred and George said together. Ron twitched his eye in annoyance and bellowed, "What that means Fred, is that we have to help our young Ronikins to find his marbles again…"

"George, why did Harrkins say Ronikins lost his marbles, again?" Fred continued as he completely ignored Ron.

"Well according to what Harrykins they'll be late for something this morning," George said grinning.

At that Ron blinked and turned to Harry, "Late for what Harry?"

"Detention, Ron, with Snape." Harry informed and then continued, "That's why I said you're insane because, you're making us late for Snape's detention this morning."

At that Ron's face paled considerably, and muttered, "Oh no, you're right, Harry! I am insane! Harry why didn't you mention anything! At this right we'll be killed!" Ron said as he sprinted towards the door.

"Ron, I have been trying tell the hole time, but you _insisted_ on sleeping in was a good idea." Harry yelled after him.

"Ronikins really did loose his marbles... to think he wanted to continue to sleep instead of going to good old Snape's detention!" Fred said laughing as he watched his brother opening the door.

OoO

It was cold and it was the weekend, and yet Edward still agreed to Dumbledore to watch this little village for the alleged murder known as Sirius Black, despite the fact he had a hundreds of paperwork to correct that was due on Monday. Dumbledore informed him to be discrete when looking for the murderer, seeing as how it'll be less obvious to Black, if he was anything but. As such he decided on his animagus from to watch the village secretly. The Headmaster had also informed him to watch out for those dementors that lurked at the circumference of school, as if he would be foolish to be near those creatures.

Hogsmeade, Edward mused to himself, seemed like an unlikely contender for a place for a murderer to hide. But Dumbledore on the other hand insisted that Black was in the area. Their for Edward found himself hiding in the edge of the village of Hogsmeade at the point where the forest met with village and waited for the enemy that more than likely would not appear because he had.

As Edward continued patiently sat in the snow and waited for Black to appear in the village of Hogsmeade after a few hours; he then heard the leaves and twigs breaking apart behind him, revealing that there was someone or something else with him in the forest.

Startled Edward listened closely with his fox's ears noticing that the sound was near by. Suspicious, Edward got up from the ground and stalked the sound incase it was the uninvited guest known as Sirius Black. As he did he narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the sound came from a huge black dog that had lingered in the trees as well.

As the black dog starred at him with grey eyes Edward began to see that eyes it held emotion in it. The dog's eyes looked intensely at him and for a brief moment to Edward, he wondered if the eyes belonged to humans and not a dog. Edward narrowed his eyes at the dog and watched it retreat back into the village instead of the forest, as if it had better things to do then bother a fox.

'_That was odd_…' Edward could only think to himself as he continued to stare at the where the dog had been.

It was later that evening, when Edward sat in his office and wrote what he saw that day. '_Nothing strange besides a big black dog that lingered in the forest for a brief moment_.' Edward thought to himself as he to wrote it down on the paper. Edward sighed and remembered the dog's eyes then, shook his head.

'_It's was nothing.' _Edward thought to himself with a shake of his head.

Edward sighed again as he crumbled his report and decided that grading the papers that were due on Monday was far more important task, then writing or even thinking about a report that he could just sum up in a few sentences.

After finishing the papers after a few hours Edward yawned.

'_Time to go sleep._' Edward thought to himself as he noticed his eyelids begin to dip. Slowly Edward went to his bed and fell asleep, and dreamed of the past that once was.

"_No, Al. Leave it behind"_

"_But -" Alphonse began to say again, but the innocence of his voice said other wise what he was hiding in his armor. _

_Edward looked at his little brother scowling, "We don't have time to take care of a cat."_

"_But, Whiskers-" _

_Edward eyes widened and then narrowed, as his growled at his younger brother, "Whiskers? Alphonse…" _

"_Why are you all ways mean, Brother?" Al said while he sniffed as he pet the small ginger haired kitten in his lap. Grudgingly, Alphonse picked up the kitten at placed in box that was near the bench they where sitting at as they waited for the train to go back to Central from the East train station. _

_Suddenly Edward let his eyes widen as he spotted something, a glint of sparkle. Edward could only guess at who it might be, ' Major Armstrong…'_

"_Oh no..." Edward said to himself._

"_Edward Elric!" Indeed it was Armstrong, Edward watched as the large man approach him. Edward let out a whimper as he recalled their first meeting with Armstrong, where the big sparkly with a yellow haired man broke all his bones._

"_I just received a call from the Colonel and he wants to see you immediately once you arrive in Central." Major Armstrong said, as he got straight to the point._

"_Got ." Edward nodded in relief as he noticed the train had arrived in the train station so they can go back to Central, so that he can hand his report to Colonel Mustang._

Edward blinked as the morning's sunlight interrupted his sleep. Edward glanced at the old clock that hanged on his wall in his sleeping quarters.

'_It's eight o' clock.._' Edward thought to himself he laid in bed lazily.

Edward blinked as he remembered that he had agreed with Lupin to try and get their Hippogriffs to become friends.

'_Like it will actually work,_' Edward thought to himself as he left his bed to get ready to meet the man in the Forbidden Forest.

OoO

As Edward made his way to the Forbidden Forest after breakfast he only sighed once more, as he saw Stormswift and Ironwing going at once more.

"They'll never become _friends_, Lupin." Edward said as he spotted Lupin near the edge of the clearing watching the two acting more like children then Hippogriffs.

At that, Lupin looked at him surprised, and then replied with shrug,"You'll never know."

"True, but with those two, I think it's fairly obvious their both the dominate type, that's why they will never get along."

Lupin nodded in agreement, "That's what Hagrid thought as well. But with any luck we can find a way to get those two to trust each other and us."

"Well, I have my doubts, I believe Stormswift would rather kill me _accidently,_ then become my friend." Edward said while he rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

"Ah, yes..." Lupin said as he grinned at him. Then he noticed Hagrid walking down the path a few minutes later.

"'ere, I have an idea.. Professor," Hagrid said as he approached them, "try to coax him into liking you by handing out ferrets."

"I'll give it a try." Lupin said as he reluctantly grabbed a ferret from Hagrid as he took out of his sack that was in coat.

"Are you mad?" Edward stated to Lupin as he let his mouth go slack. Edward saw Lupin chuckled at his response at that idea. But surprisingly, as Lupin held out a ferret to Stormswift, he saw that the Hippogriff did not indeed bite at his hand at all but rather bite the ferret without harming Lupin at all.

"If I wasn't this would never work."Lupin said as he petted the Hippogriff that bec

"Here you try." Lupin said as tossed a ferret towards him.

"Your absolutely mad..." Edward repeated and approached Lupin said,"If he bites me, I'll hex you for agreeing to this."

Lupin snorted and replied, "Got it."

With that, Edward took the ferret into his hand and let it the hippogriff to decide to bite his hand off.

Shockingly, Stormswift did not bite hand off as he originally thought the hippogriff would do, as it the ferret from his hand.

Edward blinked, and then suddenly Stormswift reared.

"Watch out!" Edward heard Lupin shout a warning to him.

The creature was frightened by something he did not know was there or even see. Edward turned his head around to see what the creature was looking at and then he saw a black dog at the edge clearing approaching the heard. Edward looked more closely at the dog and then he realized it was the same dog that from Hogsmeade, by it's appearance. Edward quickly ran away from Stormsiwft's path as noticed as he began to charge. But not before Ironwing also took charge to protect the heard. Startled at the sight of two large hippogriffs charging at it dog smartly ran away from the clearing.

"What-" Edward could only stare where the dog had been and wondered why on earth the dog was had been there in the first place.

"You alright?" Lupin said as walked next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Would ya' look,at 'hat it looks like Stormswift and Ironwing have become friends, as well as the rest 'f the heard." Hagrid mused out loud.

Edward and Lupin turned towards Hagrid both perplexed at the thought and then both looked to where heard, and only to see that for once Stormswift and the heard finally accepted Ironwing by crowding around him.

"Would you look at that. I bet it was because Irongwing helped protect them from the black dog." Lupin grinned at the sight.

"That dog creature or whatever it is, has been here in Forbidden Forest for over a month..," Edward heard Hagrid growling,"it's been scaring the heard, but it's never really approached it until now. Thing is it doesn't belong in this forest either so I've been tryin' to shoo it away... but it keeps on coming back."

"Over a month, strange.. I saw that dog at Hogsmeade just yesterday."

"It was near Hogsmeade?" Hagrid stared at him confused. Edward nodded and then he added, "I was there because Dumbledore asked me too and I saw it there. Just in case though, I'll tell Dumbledore that dog is.. not something that belongs here and that I saw it there."

"Then that's where it goes..." Lupin suggested.

Hagrid nodded in agreement,"Probably, now I at least now I know where that dog hides."

"Right, I will inform Dumbledore of this." Edward informed Hagrid after a few hours later.

"Thank ya,Professor."

Edward nodded and waved as he and Lupin both left to return to the castle before the late afternoon. "See you, Edward." Lupin said as they parted ways.

"Later, Lupin." Edward replied back and walked

'_Why would a dog by around here.._.' Edward thought to himself as he walked in hallways heading towards Dumbledore's office about the strange black dog that been lurking around the school and the Hongsmeades for over the month.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>**Projects + finals = Hell week. ****Right, thanks for the 150 reviews. At any right, the poll is once again even with votes: 5 /5 (total 10-duh). **

**TBC**


	23. Book 3: Part VII

__Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords_

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

* * *

><p>As Edward made his way to the Forbidden Forest after breakfast he sighed once more as he saw Stormswift and Ironwing going at it again.<p>

"They'll never become _friends_, Lupin." Edward said as he spotted Lupin near the edge of the clearing watching the two acting more like children then hippogriffs.

At that, Lupin looked at him surprised, and then replied with shrug, "You never know."

"True, but with those two I think it's fairly obvious their both the dominant type. That's why they will never get along."

Lupin nodded in agreement, "That's what Hagrid thought as well. But with any luck we can find a way to get those two to trust each other, and us."

"Well, I have my doubts. I believe Stormswift would rather kill me _accidently_ than become my friend." Edward said while he rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

"Ah, yes..." Lupin said as he grinned at him. He noticed Hagrid walking down the path.

"'ere, I have an idea.. Professor," Hagrid said as he approached them, "try to coax him into liking you by handing out ferrets."

"I'll give it a try." Lupin said as he reluctantly grabbed a ferret from Hagrid as he took out of a sack that was in his coat.

"Are you mad?" Edward stated to Lupin as he let his mouth go slack. Edward heard Lupin chuckle at his response to the idea. But surprisingly, as Lupin held out a ferret to Stormswift, he saw that the hippogriff did not bite at his hand at all but rather went for the ferret without harming Lupin at all.

"If I wasn't this would never work."Lupin said as he petted the hippogriff. "Here you try." Lupin said as tossed a ferret towards him.

"You're absolutely mad..." Edward repeated and as he approached Lupin he said, "If he bites me, I'll hex you for making me agree to this."

Lupin snorted and replied, "Got it."

With that, Edward took the ferret into his hand and let it go when Stormswift approached in case the hippogriff decided it was best to bite his hand off. Shockingly, Stormswift did not even attempt.

Edward blinked, and suddenly Stormswift reared.

"Watch out!" Edward heard Lupin shout a warning to him.

The creature was frightened by something he did not know was there or even see. Edward turned his head around to see what the creature was looking at and there stood a black dog at the edge of the clearing approaching the herd. Edward looked more closely at it and he realized it was the same dog from Hogsmeade. Edward quickly ran out of Stormswift's path as the hippogriff began to charge. Ironwing also took charge protecting the herd. Startled at the sight of two large hippogriffs charging it the dog smartly ran away from the clearing.

"What-" Edward could only stare where the dog had been and wonder why on earth it had been there in the first place.

"You alright?" Lupin said hurrying to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Would ya' look at that. It looks like Stormswift and Ironwing have become frien's, as well as the rest 'f the heard." Hagrid mused out loud.

Edward and Lupin turned towards Hagrid both perplexed at the thought and then both looked to where herd only to see that for once Stormswift and the herd finally accepted Ironwing by crowding around him.

"Would you look at that. I bet it was because Ironwing helped protect them from the black dog." Lupin grinned at the sight.

"That dog creature, or whatever it is, has been here in Forbidden Forest for over a month..," Edward heard Hagrid growling, "it's been scaring the herd, but its never really approached it until now. Thing is it doesn't belong in this forest either so I've been tryin' to shoo it away... but it keeps on coming back."

"Over a month, strange.. I saw that dog at Hogsmeade just yesterday."

"It was near Hogsmeade?" Hagrid stared at him confused. Edward nodded and then he added, "I was there because Dumbledore asked me to go and I saw it there. I'll tell Dumbledore that dog is…unusual and that I saw it there."

"Maybe that's where its home is..." Lupin suggested.

Hagrid nodded in agreement, "Probably, at least now I know where that dog hides."

"Right, I will inform Dumbledore of this."

"Thank ya,Professor."

Edward nodded and waved as he and Lupin both left to return to the castle before the late afternoon classes. "See you, Edward." Lupin said as they parted ways.

"Later, Lupin." Edward replied back and walked towards Dumbledore's office.

'_Why would a dog like that be around here.._.' Edward thought to himself as he walked in hallways heading towards Dumbledore's office to tell him about the strange black dog that had been lurking around the school and the Hogsmeade for over a month.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Confronting Difficulties<p>

* * *

><p>Monday was the starting point; the first day of the week. Some favored it more than any other day of the week. Those that did, Harry figured, were not sane. Mondays were the days that began either a good fast week, or a long boring week or something in the middle.<p>

This particular Monday, however, Harry decided to favor; considering the event that was to take place after classes today. Despite the stormy day outside the cold, wet, chilly, and windy atmosphere only made today's game more dramatic. That right regardless of the foul weather, the quidditch game was to commence anyways.

Harry found that as much as he favored today, compared to the rest of the week, at this particular moment he had begun to rethink his cheerful attitude all thanks to his friend, Hermione. Even though it was early in the morning, Hermione was already nagging for him to study for the exams that were coming up.

Harry found himself trying to explain Hermione that despite the exams being very important it was not his primary concern at the moment. After all, why should he study for something he did not wish to study for, especially with the match to worry about in the near future.

His team had been training hard, and wanted to see if they could beat Hufflepuff. Though the Hufflepuff team was not nearly as skilled as their rivals, the Slytherin team, they were decent.

So, as it was, Harry found himself ignoring Hermione. Since he had not been able to sleep last night and Harry had found out a few minutes ago that trying to converse sophisticatedly with Hermione in the morning, with cluttered thoughts, did not go well for him. As it was he could not respond intelligently to her queries. Which was why now Harry found himself poking at his plate of hard boiled eggs, while simultaneously trying to comprehend everything Hermione was rambling about to him, like studying for certain classes like alchemy, and defense. As Hermione continued to babble on he zoned out and continued to poke at his breakfast instead. Hermione, having finally noticed that he had been ignoring her, finally said, "Harry, pay _attention_."

Harry blinked as turned his attention from his breakfast to her instead, and intelligently, he asked, "What, 'mione?"

"You haven't been listening have you?" Hermione eyed him confused, and then she added, "Are you sure you're all right, Harry?"

"Yes 'moine, I'm fine." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione nodded and continued her rambling about Professor Elric's alchemy class, "Now, back to what I was saying, do you really think Professor Elric will ask what happens if you combine sodium, and chlorine-?

Again Harry groaned, and ignored Hermione. He'd worry about the exams later, like the day before they started.

It was Monday, and it was too early to think about difficult subjects. His mind was still sluggish from waking up two hours ago. Harry continued to poke at his breakfast in the Great Hall. He was supposed to be studying, according to Hermione at least, but already but he was choosing not to.

"_Harry_…"

"_What_?" Harry replied, annoyed.

"Have you been listening?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Study, study…I _know._ I get it, Hermione, I get it."

"Right, don't forget about Professor Elric's exam too, remember last year's exam-"

"'Mione." Harry said as he gritted his teeth. He had to interrupt her and try to persuade his friend not to bug him about studying in the morning.

"Yes, Harry?" He watched as Hermione blinked her eyes, innocently.

"The exam is the week after the next. Not this week, or next. I'm not going to study for something that far off. I'll forget it..." Harry continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The whole point of studying, Harry. Is to _not_ forget it."

"Yes, 'Mione, I know _and_ I will eventually study. But, not now, I have a game today."

Hermione stared at him confusedly. Harry noticed, as her face scrunched up and then watched as she blinked finally remembering today's quidditch game that the Gryffindors were playing in. "Oh, right. I forgot."

"Oi, you two! Let's go to Defense class, were going to be late, you know." Harry heard Ron's voice suddenly from behind them, as he finally joined them for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Late?" Hermione repeated. She was confused, not knowing of why they were going to be late for anything at the moment.

"Yes, _late_ mate, look around." Ron emphasized his point as he waved to the rest of the table. The number of students had vastly dwindled as they had been talking for at least thirty minutes longer than they usually did.

"Right, let's go then." Harry hurriedly said, as he chewed through his last piece of food. He did not want to be late for his favorite class, Defense with Professor Lupin.

OoO

As they finally stumbled into the doorway that belonged to the Defense class, Harry and his friends both decided that this was not going to be their favorite day, even if there was going to be a match after lunch.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared along with the rest of the class, minus the Slytherins of course, the look on their faces suggested they were anything but delighted by who their substitute was Professor Snape.

Harry noticed some faces drain of color at the mere sight of the Professor.

Unaffected by the students' reactions to him being there in front of the classroom, Professor Snape, still stared out, with the same cold eyes as he did during Potions. Harry let out a miserable groan, as he saw the Professor eying him.

"Don't linger in doorway. Get in your seats... _now_." Professor Snape growled out.

Without any hesitation, most likely from the fear of what would happen if they did continue to linger, the entire class hurried to their seats.

"Open your books," Professor Snape as he eyed them, and a brief second later, ruffling could be heard, as all the students did what he had asked of them.

"Today's subject will be werewolves." Harry heard Professor Snape announce, and commenced the day's class.

OoO

It was after classes ended that the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor commenced in the dreary weather. Near mid-game the storm began to worsen.

Flying with glasses in the rain, Harry decided, was not something he enjoyed, as he squinted trying to find the snitch, which he had been trying to do the whole game. Trying to find a snitch during the storm was anything but simple, but with the water on his glasses his vision was more obscured than ever, even with the spell Hermione had placed on them for the sole purpose of being able to see where he was flying at all. Harry found himself, flying in circles, and looking in every direction to find the snitch and end the game as quickly as possible.

Harry blinked again. He spotted the Hufflepuff seeker with his arm raised, flying fast past him. There was no doubt, he had found the snitch. As quickly as he could, he urged his broom forward to catch up and win the game. Gryffindor may be winning now, but if the seeker got his hands on the snitch before he did, they'd lose for sure. But as he chased the opposing seeker he noticed they were shooting up further into the sky.

Soon, Harry managed to pass the seeker, and came close enough to catch the snitch. Suddenly, a cloud before him morphed into what seemed to be a dog, and then he blinked and it had vanished, as had the snitch. Frost began to creep along his broomstick. Harry frowned then looked around him, finally noticing the rapidly chilling atmosphere. He shivered. Out of the corner of his eye Harry suddenly noticed something black coming up to him. Dementors had surrounded him. At least ten from what he could see. With a quick burst of speed, he tried to shake them, but having ten trying to catch up unfortunately made his odds of escaping very slim. As it was, one blocked his path and leaned forward, '_just like the one from the_ _train_' Harry recalled.

'_Not good.._' Harry panicked. He knew he had to get away somehow, considering his reaction to the dementor last time. Harry flipped backwards, and raced back towards the ground. Perhaps the creatures wouldn't dare to attack him when there were others. But, again, Harry saw one of the dementors in front of him. His vision began to blur as the dementor began to suck his memories away from him. As it did, Harry felt his hand go slack on his broom stick. Then he noticed that he no longer with the relative safety of his broom. He was falling instead.

As he fell, he began to lose his conscious, and as he did Harry heard the distance screams from that came from the stands below. He heard the bellow of Dumbledore's voice from the distance, "Expecto Patronum!"

OoO

Harry blinked when he came too. He noticed that he felt stiff from lying on something comfy, a bed he figured. He could also dully note that there were people surrounding him, from the soft murmurs that were around his bed.

"Harry? Are you alright? You gave everyone a scare." Harry heard Hermione speak first, and as he blinked several times to clear his vision, as he put his glasses on again.

"Well, considering that he just fell a few hundred feet...to the ground, would you feel alright?" Harry heard Ron murmur sarcastically to Fred and George that were as also at his bedside.

"What happened?"

"Well, you fell off..." Hermione, responded.

"No, I meant the match, not what happened to me." Harry could only roll his eyes, as he had already remembered how he got here on the infirmary bed.

"No one blames you Harry, but we lost. And Diggory wants a rematch because he didn't know what happened to you, until after he'd caught the snitch..."

"But you should have seen Dumbledore, I have never seen him so angry," Hermione added.

"That's true. I think he's going to have a little chat with the Minister, about our lovely guests." Harry heard Fred said cheerily.

"What happened to my broom?" Harry suddenly wondered.

"Oh, erm, uh-" Hermione said hesitantly, as she looked down, and then she pulled a bundle from beside her and Harry feared the worst for his broomstick as he noticed twigs sticking out of it. What Harry heard next only confirmed what he had feared, "We're sorry, Harry, but we only managed, to find a few pieces left of the broomstick."

OoO

A few days later, Harry was permitted to leave the hospital wing.

Harry found himself walking outside the castle despite the cold air outside. He noted that his luck had not been good what so ever. Ever since he blew Aunt Petunia's sister up that is. Though, Harry supposed, the actual act of blowing up her up was good.

Harry remembered the first time he had met Professor Lupin, the first day of September, on the Hogwarts express. The man had been sleeping in one of the cabins with a rugged long coat draped over him. He had wondered what sort of professor he was.

As Harry walked down a path he noticed Professor Lupin, looking rather pale and ill compared to the last time he had seen him a week or two ago.

"Er-Professor? Are you all right?"

Noticing his presence the Professor turned around and blinked, "Potter? Yes, I'm all right, I've had worse," Lupin said as shook his head dismissively and continued, "Besides, I should be asking you that question. I heard about the match. It's too bad I couldn't witness it. I heard you fly like your father... but I heard something else had happened during the match…"

"Oh, there are plenty of others to watch…I lucked out, for that match, professor." Harry replied, surprised, that he played like his father, "I fly like my father does?" Harry frowned as he pondered this. He, in all honestly, knew very little about his father.

"Yes, from what little information I've heard, you and he are similar. I've also heard you have a penchant for breaking the school rules."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes. Your father also had a knack for getting into trouble too…sometimes on purpose and sometimes not."

Harry eyes widened and then wondered out loud, "You knew him?"

At that, Professor Lupin nodded, and replied gruffly, "Yes, I knew him, and watched him play quidditch, as well. When your father flew during those games, sometimes he would prank the seeker he flew against into thinking he saw the snitch, and they would fall for it...at times. That is until they finally figured out what he was doing." Lupin chuckled, "But that's not all, you are similar to him in many others ways, like your hair, and face."

Harry blinked, and mused, "I see."

"Yes, you have your mother's eyes. Perhaps, you also have a knack for spells like your mother…" The professor flicked his eyes to him.

"Professor?"

"There's one spell I might be able to teach you to ward of the dementors that seem to enjoy your company. It's called Expecto Patronum."

OoO

Professor Elric, found himself frowning, as he glanced at his window, and noticed the persistently foul weather. It hadn't let up since the match, which was over a week ago now. The exams were nearing, and he found that Lupin had persuaded him to go the non-traditional way of conducting tests. Edward smiled and thought to himself, '_Perhaps I should ask the man what exactly he plans with his pupils_.'

As such, later that very evening, Edward found himself knocking on the man's door.

He heard Remus' reply of, "Come on in!"

Edward grinned. Perhaps, he could find an interesting way of conducting his tests… he mused to himself as walked in to the office.

"Edward?" Edward heard Remus' surprise, as he had entered his office. Recently, Edward and Remus, had become a bit more friendly. As of last week they were on a first name basis.

"I'm curious, what do you plan to have your pupils do for the exams?"

Edward could easily notice the glint of mischief Remus' eyes as he stared to inform him, "Well, what I plan to do is-"

OoO

"Now, the patronus charm, Harry, acts as a _protector_. It's a charm that protects the soul from predators such Dementors or Lethifolds." Professor Lupin informed him the next day at his office. "The trick to conjuring the spell successfully is to find a powerful, _happy_ memory. I have managed to get the boggart we used in class."

"_Now everyone will go into a line, and everyone one will get a turn."_

_Harry looked at the Professor, who had narrowed at his eyes at the few Slytherin students reluctant to follow his order._

"_Get in line."_

_A few moments later a make shift line was made in the classroom._

"_Now, before we begin I'd like to tell you a simple spell, it's called-"_

"Again, Harry. Think of something, happy,.."

'_Something happy… something happy, Not Professor Snape..' _Harry thought repeatedly as he looked for a happy memory.

"No classes with Professor Snape." Harry mumbled.

Lupin blinked, and burst out laughing, "Well, as... happy a thought that is, that is not nearly enough to produce anything near a corporeal patronus. And another thing, Harry, I said memory, not a thought. Those are two different things. Unless you want those dementors to keep coming and attacking, you need to take this seriously, Harry."

Harry let a groan. This charm was harder than any charm he'd ever had to do, and he had begun to hate it, even if he was still in the first stage of it.

OoO

Snow had fallen from the previous storms. The trees that mingled together in the landscape were now coated with snow.

On the forest floor, a black dog weaved through the trees, and seemed to be glaring at them as it went by. The dog seemed lost, as it continued its pattern for several hours. With its keen sense of smell, and eyes, it knew that nothing was near it. Suddenly the dog began to morph into a tall man with a curled mop of black hair, blue eyes, and rugged torn clothing.

The blue eyes swirled around as his face and began to scrunch up, as he looked confused. '_Nicely done, Sirius Black, You've successfully, made yourself look like a bloody fool_…'

The man thought to himself as he continued to mutter out loud, "I don't get it… how the hell did I manage to get lost?"

Sirius, although tired from traveling, continued to walk aimlessly through the forbidden forest. As he did, he frowned thinking, '_That Fox… '_

Over a month ago, a fox had stared at him with keen intelligent eyes much like his own, and every now and then, he'd see the same fox at Hogsmeade. Every time it would glare at him, as if it knew that he something other than animal, other than a dog, a human.

Sirius jumped, at an abrupt noise that came behind, "Who's there?"

A centaur, from what Sirius could tell, emerged from the trees, its chestnut colored body was that of a horse, and the torso, arms and head were of a human.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked of the centaur.

"I could ask that same question as well, human."

"I am merely passing by."

"You are lost, human. You've been wondering for hours."

"I-I-" Sirius, began to say but, mumbled, "Alright, I'm lost."

"To get rid of you, human, from this forest, I will guide you to the castle." The centaur informed him.

After two more hours of walking, Sirius finally managed to arrive at the border of the forest, and as he did the centaur quickly departed without saying anything except, "Don't come back here, human."

"Now... where could that bloody rat be?" Sirius muttered out loud, as he looked at the looming castle before him. Suddenly he heard a noise and quickly changed back into a dog to make sure no one spotted him. Sirius blinked. A ginger colored cat with a squashed face the size of a small tiger was coming towards him warily with hissing sounds.

'_It must belong to one of the students in the castle.' _Sirius thought to himself. He wondered if he could communicate with it. Because of the tail Sirius had suspicions it might be part kneazle, a highly intelligent magical animal.

OoO

As the evening rolled in Edward drummed his fingers on his desk in his office. Something about today, about the eerie way it felt, told him something was wrong. Edward fumbled through his coat and pulled out the magical map. Then Edward muttered under his breath as he pointed his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Edward looked at the paper for several minutes, and then noticed the name that was not supposed to be lingering in the school.

Sirius Black.

'_That's not…possible._' Edward widened as he saw the name on the map. Then, Edward noticed it was headed for the Gryffindor common room. Quickly, before the man could sneak out again, Edward grabbed his coat and quickly left his office.

"Just my luck." Edward muttered. "Lumos."

OoO

The dementors that lingered around the circumference of Hogwarts School were pushed away because of the attack during the quidditch game two weeks ago. Tonight nothing particularly interesting had happened. Well, not until Edward spotted the serial killer Sirius Black on the Marauder's Map. Taking shortcuts Edward knew fairly well, he soon saw a figure in front of him, he knew it was Sirius Black. Before he let his target become aware of his presences, Edward muttered, "Knox." The light that his wand gave dimmed quickly to nothing.

Slowly, and quietly, Edward crept toward his target, Sirius Black, pointing his wand at the man's back.

OoO

Sirius Black thought that tonight, finally, after years of prison he would get his revenge on Peter Pettigrew. The bloody traitor was in all respects a rat. What he had not expected was the familiar feeling of a wand suddenly poking at his back. Sirius nervously gulped. Not knowing who was behind him, he turned around slowly trying to hide the sudden feeling of fear that he knew was evident on his face, and in his eyes. His eyes met the golden eyes of the alchemy professor, Professor Elric.

'_Not good… I don't know what this man is capable of.'_

OoO

Edward knew, from his missions, what the true eyes of a killer looked like. As he looked at the blue nervous eyes he knew that the man before him was not a murderer from his vast experience.

"I know the eyes of a killer. I can tell that you're not one, or at least not the one that the papers described you as." Edward stated bluntly to the man.

He saw Black swallow his nervousness, and calmly state, "What?"

"Having survived two wars, I know you're not a killer, from experience." Edward repeated.

"Why?"

Edward smirked, and informed him, "I can tell you're that dog from before, and I doubt that you're actually after Potter. So, tell me, what are you really after?" Edward questioned him.

"I'm not after Potter, I'm after a rat."

"I believe you. I know the eyes of a killer when I see one." Edward murmured as he eyed him.

"You won't tell the others that you saw me tonight?" Sirius said surprised as he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only saw a black dog."

Edward grinned as turned to leave, headed to his office once more.

At that, Sirius grinned as he watched the yellowed haired man leave.

OoO

Before they knew it exams had arrived. The students did many strange things for their defense class exam. The first step was to wade across a paddling pool containing a grindylow. Then, oddly enough, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps. Afterward, they crossed a marsh while being fed misleading directions by a hinkypunk which was a small, one-legged creature that appeared to be formed of wispy grey, blue or white smoke. To make matters worse, they even had to battle a new boggart that the professor managed to find.

The Slytherins, found the exam amusing and promptly proclaimed that professor was as, "Daft as the headmaster."

In all honestly, even Harry didn't know what had entered Professor Lupin's mind while he created the test. Or perhaps he just did it because he felt it was amusing, judging by his grin after they spent hours in front of a trunk.

It hadn't been just Professor's Lupin exam that was odd. Professor's Elric's was as well.

Professor Elric had forced the entire class to run around the school grounds witless while he flew above them on a hippogriff called Stormswift yelling out questions. Some of them had not known the answer to the questions, and whenever the Professor heard the incorrect answer he would always throw a ferret at them- much to the dismay of the hippogriff. When such an act occurred the students would scatter in disarray as the hippogriff dove to just above their heads trying to catch the treat.

It certainly wasn't the traditional way to take an exam. By the end of them most of the student's were feeling quite abused. Harry did not particularly care about Professor Trelawny's bogus exam at all. In fact he couldn't care less about the other exams as. He could only hope the rest of the exams weren't as strange as Professor Elric's and Professor Lupin's. Though, he supposed he shouldn't hold his breath. It was a feeble hope. After all, he was in a magical school where strange was the norm.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I'm back! This took long to post because life caught up to me.. XD I celebrated my b-day, had finals etc. Which is why, I wrote the exams in this chapter. But, it was also because of the lack of updates, so I made this chapter long. I will have this edited in a few days.. um bare with me?

~Please review~

Edited by Kanathia

**TBC**


	24. Book 3: Part VIII

_Everlasting_**  
><strong>By LadysWords

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dodges sharp knives and other potentially dangerous objects. Please note: If you kill the author of this story, then there will no more story. Nervously laughs…Sorry… for the lateness of this chapter XD Erm Review please? Oh and the poll is still up, so for those you have that yet to vote.. please do so! The sequel is in the lead so far.<strong>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

Before they knew it exams had arrived. The students did many strange things for their defense class exam. The first step was to wade across a paddling pool containing a grindylow. Then, oddly enough, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps. Afterward, they crossed a marsh while being fed misleading directions by a hinkypunk which was a small, one-legged creature that appeared to be formed of wispy grey, blue or white smoke. To make matters worse, they even had to battle a new boggart that the professor managed to find.

The Slytherins, found the exam amusing and promptly proclaimed that professor was as, "Daft as the headmaster."

In all honestly, even Harry didn't know what had entered Professor Lupin's mind while he created the test. Or perhaps he just did it because he felt it was amusing, judging by his grin after they spent hours in front of a trunk.

It hadn't been just Professor's Lupin exam that was odd. Professor's Elric's was as well.

Professor Elric had forced the entire class to run around the school grounds witless while he flew above them on a hippogriff called Stormswift yelling out questions. Some of them had not known the answer to the questions, and whenever the Professor heard the incorrect answer he would always throw a ferret at them- much to the dismay of the hippogriff. When such an act occurred the students would scatter in disarray as the hippogriff dove to just above their heads trying to catch the treat.

It certainly wasn't the traditional way to take an exam. By the end of them most of the student's were feeling quite abused. Harry did not particularly care about Professor Trelawny's bogus exam at all. In fact he couldn't care less about the other exams as. He could only hope the rest of the exams weren't as strange as Professor Elric's and Professor Lupin's. Though, he supposed he shouldn't hold his breath. It was a feeble hope. After all, he was in a magical school where strange was the norm.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Skelton's in the Closet<p>

* * *

><p>"Him, who incessantly laughs in the street, you may commonly hear grumbling in his closet."<p>

-Johann Kaspar Lavater

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

That was the question of the hour Edward couldn't help but think to himself. Was his misfortune that great? Was so fate cruel and unjust that he was condemned to the have this…oh..damn it.

He was going _mad_. No rather, he was mad already. Mad over the fact that his eyes were beginning to twitch at the mere sight of paperwork. Seriously, he was misfortune was great with the amount of paperwork that he know understood why Roy Mustang always tried snap his fingers at the mere sight of _paperwork_. Now, he couldn't blame the man. Even though he, himself did not conduct a test for his class for finals, he did however had his students to write an essay of what they had learned. Sadly to say, most of what was written by his students consisted of utter bullshit. Pardon his French, Edward supposed that they hated him for what he made them do for his for the main exam and just in general.

In other words, considering his past pupils and this year, he had little to no hope when it came to his students actually understanding Alchemy. Though Edward supposed, there could be a light at the tunnel, and that light was Hermoine Granger. Of all the students he had ever had, she held the most hope in actually understanding Alchemy.

'_About time_.' Edward thought to himself as he smiled at the competent facts Granger wrote in her essay about Alchemy and decided after reading it perhaps there were still hope for Witch and Wizards to understanding Alchemy. As he read the final essay he thought with frown he thought and with a shake with his head he concluded; no there is no hope for Witches and Wizard after all. '_Idiots all of them...except that Granger girl, shame she should've been sorted in my house….'_

OoO

In a almost empty library Hermoine Granger loudly sneezed and with a dark glare from the Librarian, quickly apologized for the noise. Looking at clock and the surrounding empty area, and the now distracted Librarian, she concluded, that it was time. With a smirk, she clasped her hand over the chain that was given by Professor McGonagall early in the year, the device known as the time turner. Prior warning from the Professor Gently, she touched the crown part of the time turner, and turned it backwards three times. When she stopped turning the crown, her vision began to blur as she turned backed time. '_And Ronald wonders how I take classes at the same time.' _Hermione thinks smugly.

Even though the finals were over, she still has other classes to attend to.

OoO

Golden eyes eyed the remnants of the botched up meat that had been devoured in front of him and felt sick to his stomach.

'_I think I'll become a vegetarian after this…' _Ed thought queasily to himself as he watched Stormswift continuing to devour his dinner shamelessly.

It had been a week since the exams, and Edward enjoyed every moment he could. After all there were no more papers to correct besides homework,and his students still got for that part wrong.

Unfortunately enjoying free time was limited, and at this moment he was on 'official business' as he would like to call it.

'_Official my arse._' Edward snorted, and scanned the Dark Forest for signs of his Sirius Black acquaintance to arrive.

Ed pinched his nose, and sighed.

He watched in his peripheral vision as noticed movement coming from the edges of the forest.

At the snap of a twig he found who he was looking for, and as glanced at his old military watch to for the current time, he said, "You late."

He noticed besides the rugged look from Black appearance that he felt smudge.

"Sorry. I got hold up… by well let's just say you don't want to know."

Edward raised an eyebrow and replied, "Is that so?"

"So…." Black said nervously, "Care to tell me why you extended a meeting with me as well. I for one don't think that this isn't an entirely good idea- for one.." Black began in his monologue speech.

"Well... if it's my old acquaintance, Snuffles." The voice of Remus Lupin suddenly ranged out in the small clearing of the Black Forest.

Edward blink, he hadn't even noticed him arrive.

Black's widened at his former friend and breathed out, "Moody?"

The two in the forest eyed him and Edward just smirked knowingly at the surprised faces. Edward frowned and as they both looked at him confused, and then he realized they will both start the twenty questions… like how come Black is here at all.

OoO

Harry Potter was in pain; for one thing his arm was killing him even though the training was supposed to help him in defending against those Dementors or Lethifolds, but in his own case the Dementors in particular. Since they seem to love him so _much_. The Expecto Patronum, was no doubt a difficult, but useful charm. Sure he was getting it, thanks to the subtle teaching from Professor Lupin in the evenings through out the semester. But still, even though the wand waving was consist when it came to wizardry, it still bug him how many times his arm hurts

'_ow_..' Harry winced as he tried to homework for Professor McGonagall even though the exams had finished.

Harry frowned after a few hours later when he heard the familiar voices of Ron and Hermione

"Your blasted pet you call a _cat,_ killed Scabbers! No, he probably first traumatized Scabbers by chasing him all around the castle, and then _maimed_ him and, then decided _kill_ him for breakfast _out of sympathy_!" He heard Ron roar as he entered the room of Gryffindor tower.

"_Out of sympathy_?Crookshanks is a _cat_ Ronald_! _What do you think it will do if it finds a rodent? It kills it for food!"

"Exactly! And what do you think cats love to eat? Rats and mice, and other innocent _rodents_! Face it Hermione that devil of a cat you call a pet, ate Scabbers! A Poor innocent rat!" Harry watched Ron yell at Hermione.

At that response, Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed as she placed her hands on her hips and replied," If he did then it isn't his fault, cats eat rodents like you said._ So_, You can't blame a cat's natural instinct to eat a rodent in the first place!"

"Ah ha! So you admit it!" Ron triumphantly yelled in retaliation.

"Well what makes you think it was Crookshanks? It could've been any _cat_… in Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled as she pinched her nose in annoyance.

"But you didn't deny the fact it _could've_ been him though!" Ron yelled back.

"Just because I didn't deny it, doesn't mean it was him!"

"Er, Guys-" Harry began hesitantly, but was interrupted by Ron again.

"Because Scabbers is always near where I am, and Crookshanks is always near you! So-" Ron continued as ignored him.

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it! That still doesn't prove anything at all Ronald!"

"Uh Guys?" Harry hesitantly tried to break up the argument, which they have had the entire _damn_ year.

"No it is obvious, because obliviously that cat-" Ronald looked around the room to see the supposed murder of his family beloved rodent.

"Will you shut it?"

The two oblivious friends turn to see Harry who informed, "Great now that I have both of your attention, I supposed you two have forgotten that we are supposed to see Hagrid, and _were_ late!"

"Oh…" Ron and Hermione both said unison and Hermione continued to say, "Why didn't you say so in the first place, Harry?"

"I tried to, but you two were arguing like an old married couple." Harry replied, at that response Ron and Hermione sputtered in outrage, "We don't argue like an old married couple!"

Harry rolled his eyes knowingly as they left the tower to go to Hagrid's hut he replied, "Could've fooled me."

OoO

It was an hour before sunset when the trio went down the slops where Hagrid hunt was. Before they did they spotted the familiar hair of Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys. As quickly they arrived on their friends doorstep they knocked loudly enough so they could be heard. Shortly, Hagrid opened the door and beckoned them in.

"How have you been, Hagrid?" Harry began as he sipped his tea which Hagrid had gave the trio as they sat down.

"Well, I've been good and all. Been 'bout and stuff, and helpin' with Professor Elric, and the headmaster and what not." Hagrid informed him.

"Professor Elric?Why? What is he-" Hermione asked as she was interested as too why he was helping the Alchemy Professor.

Hagrid cut her off with a dismissive hand wave and added by saying, "Can't tell ya, and even if I could, I wouldn't tell ya. Cause even I don't know what's he's been asked to do and wha' not, but I've been helpin' him around the year. He's a good fella, and bloody brave and smart too, I'll give him that much. Dunno where the Headmaster meet him actually."

"Oh." Hermione replied, and blushed in embarrassment and mumbled out,"Right."

"Oh and Ron, before I forget. I found that rat of yours." Hagrid said suddenly as he stood up to go and turned to fetch the said rat that was in the back room of his small cottage.

"Ya know, if I didn't recognize the poor traumatized fella, I wouldn't gave him a second thought before giving him to one of the cats that live here for dinner. After all those cats clean up the rodent problem here."

Hagrid squinted his eyes as he noticed the dim sunlight widen in surprise and thought '_It's gettin' dark awefully fast..._'

"I forgot! You three shouldn't be out here past sunset! Those dementors will be on the look out and plus I got company company comin'." Hagrid drawled, and as he did he began shoo them to the other side of the cottage, so they make it time back towards the castle with haste so they won't be caught out.

As the trio quickly retreated from the hut they hid themselves, and noticed the three people coming down the hill. They recognize the Headmaster, however there were two others that they did not recognize. One was dressed in black and held a long curved botching knife and the other a hat that covered his face.

Quickly as possible the trio retreated back where they had come from just in time. Suddenly Ron yelped in suspire, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him as Hermione frowned at him, and opened her mouth to reprimand him for being loud, in fear of being caught out of the grounds of the castle. However she narrowed her eyes at the crimson following from his finger and instead asked him,"What happened?"

"Scabbers! He bit me!" Ron stated as he glanced frantically around for the said rat

Harry sighed as he pinched his nose with a roll with eye he added,"He's also running away too... some _pet_ Ron."

"Oh, shut up, Harry! Help me catch him again." Ron yelled at him as he ran after his rat as he noticed to see going the other direction they were headed.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted after him, as they joined him in the chase of his rat stopping in there tracks as they saw a very familiar dangerous tree. Harry gulped when he realized what tree exactly that was before them and thought, '_The Whomping Willow_...'

"Ron, Run! That's the-" Harry yelled at his friend, trying to inform his oblivious friend to obvious danger that was right behind him that was in the form of a tree.

Suddenly Ron stared at them with fear with his as he clutched his pet that he managed to grab. Harry narrowed his eyes, he was fearing the tree that was dangerously behind him, rather something that was behind them. Harry gulped, as he turned around after Ron shouted and pointed past them, "Harry and Hermione run! It's the Grim!"

As quickly as they could, they both turned around to see a large black dog, it was indeed the Grim as Ron stated. As soon as Harry and Hermione noticed the black dog behind them, it leaped up past them and headed for Ron. Harry blinked in surprise, "_What_?" '_It went after Ron_?' Harry could only think in shock.

But before either of them could stop the Grim taking going after Ron, the Grim had managed to take a bite out of Ron, and pulled towards the The Whomping Willow and slid down towards a hole they didn't notice.

Before they could react, the tree lashed out at them in as it had nascent vengeance for disrupting its peaceful slumber and finally lashed out at them. Harry and Hermione groaned as they picked themselves up from the grass. Harry motioned Hermione to come with him. Harry as he narrowed his eyes at the said tree. It may be a dangerous tree, but that wasn't going to stop them getting to Ron. After challenging a tree, they went after the dog that took their friend by the leg. Quickly as they could they heard the pained screams of Ron and followed them to where they came from.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he noticed his friend in a building, and then he looked around noticed the old room and the bed near the wall. ' _Is this the shrinking shack?_' Harry couldn't help but think as he noticed the building they were suddenly in. Hermione asked at Ron, "Where's the Grim...?"

As they came towards Ron, he began pointing to where the door had been swung wide open. Ron answered with fear,"It's him that's the Grim! Sirius Black!"

Shocked, Hermione stood protectively around Harry and Ron. "If you want to come after you'll have to go through me first." She stated firmly as she grabbed Harry's wrist, which prevented him slugging at Black for death of his parents.

Before anyone could answer anyones questions, a stomping noise could be heard, as someone else joined them from the stair case. Much to there own flabbergasted faces it was Professor Lupin that had spoke.

"Wait, you? All along you been his acquaintance?" Hermione breathed out in shock as she finally realized the truth.

Black and Lupin narrowed there eyes and Lupin stated,"It isn't what you think-"

"I should've known, all this time you were his friend!"

She was interrupted by a sudden abrupt shout from the voice of Professor Snape, "Expelliarmus!"

"I can understand you two idiots being here but, what in blazes are you doing here, _Professor Elric_?" Snape snarled as he zeroed in a form that had been hidden in the shadows.

"Everyone here has secrets and I am no different, isn't that right?" The voice of Professor Elric informed them as he revealed himself from the shadows and narrowed his eyes at the accusing glares of the occupants in the shack.

"Be that as it may, you will explain yourselves.._ all of you_. Black, Lupin you get out-" Snape growled out as pointed to the two old friends who were now his enemy.

"Brilliant, Snape! Once again you just jump to the wrong conclusion! Are always this narrowed minded, or are you just plain stupid, Snivellus?"

In his peripheral vision he noticed that Potter grabbed the Granger's wand, and pointed it to to Lupin. Or so he thought,before Snape could notice, Potter directed his friend's wand at him, then Potter shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Knocking Snape into the shabby bed that inside of the room much to everyone's shock.

"I want answers, and I want them now!" Potter demanded as he held the wand in his hand threateningly at,the other occupants of the room.

"All right, lower your wand and I will explain." Lupin began as he put his hands up to calm tension down.

"Don't listen to him! He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione abruptly yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Lupin.

Lupin laughed at her, he couldn't help it,"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape sent the essay."

"You really are the brightest Witch of your age." Lupin complimented her.

"Enough talk Remus, let's kill him."

"Alright, I will show you just give me that rat you call a rodent and a pet, Weasley."

"And he is right there!" Black pointed at the Ron.

"Me? Are you mental? I'm-" Ron began to explain to Black. '_Does he not know who I am? Or something?_' Ron thought worriedly.

"Not you! That rat in your hand!That's been in your family for twelve years!"

"Scabbers is just a Rat that has longevity!Not my fault that I keep a common garden rat for longer then usual!"

"That's preposterous! Don't be naive, and don't make things up!Rats don't normally live that long! Especially living twelves long years!"Professor Elric barked at him.

"Pettigrew is dead!You _killed_ him." Harry quickly pointed his wand back at Black.

"That's what I thought, until you told me other wise, and considering what Professor Elric informed as well-"

"It must've been a lie then!" Harry said shakily as he no longer knew what was the truth.

"That's not possible..."

"The map never lies!"

"Speaking of the map, how on earth did you have the whole time?" Lupin asked.

"I'll explain how I had gain the map in my possession..." Professor Elric informed them.

"I had acquired it from an old acquittance, an old house elf from the house of Black known as Kreacher."

Black stared at Elric,"Wait Kreacher?Then you- " Edward nodded as he recalled the memory.

OoO

December, 1982

London, England

It was dark and the bitter fog had not helped his vision or situation for the matter. Edward sighed as he walked up the cobble streets of London once more. Searching for a hidden house for it was well invisible, as he was informed by the such to make it visible for him to find, he had help from the man named Mad-Eye. To Edward, the name for the man was rather fitting. The old man with eye patch was certainly mad, and suspicious of everything. Edward snorted, and as he remembered as saw the man twitch from the slightest of movement. Edward snickered as he remembered teasing at the mans nickname when he meet him.

_"I need you to find me an item, Professor Elric." Dumbledore informed him at the Headmasters office on a bright sunny day._

_Edward inwardly sighed, the only reason he was doing favors or 'missions' as he would like to call it, for the headmaster was because it was part of his agreement to him when he meet the man in Surrey. The man hadn't exactly trusted him completely and wanted to test where his loyalties were. As such to avoid conflicts or doubts he complied,after all he was use to missions-he had grown in a Military after all._

_Edward nodded in understanding,as he knew where this was going. "What item do you need me to find?"_

_"It is a item that a former pupil and his groups friends created.. it's called the Marauders map. The most ingenious use of parchment paper I have ever heard of, and if you ask me it is a brilliant map." _Dumbledore twinkled his blue eyes at Edward.__

_Edward blinked in bewilderment at the him,"Wait? __You want to me to find a bit of parchment paper?"_

_"It is not just any bit parchment paper, it is a map. Quite frankly speaking- it is ingenious... no wonder they had never got caught sneaking about late at think I had only heard of recently it from Lupin."_Dumbledore chuckled as he mumbled to himself. Edward narrowed his eyes angrily as he listened to the headmaster who was sitting at his desk in his oval office and then let his famous Elric temper flare.__

__"Are you telling me that finding a map made out paper with a few simple spells cast on it, is more important then looking for the Philosopher's stone that could be in the wrong hands!? You've got to kidding! Right tell me what I am really looking for old man! I don't have time to waste on finding a map with spells on it!" Edward found himself yelling at the man, frustrated at the fact he was called back to the castle to look for some sort of a map. A map! And he was told it was an important assignment. But apparently he was wrong and could just lost a lead to finding his father's stone.__

__The headmaster looked at him stunned and sighed,"I apologize, but I must say this. It is true that finding that stone that belonged to your father is important-more important than a map. But so far your searches for the stone has been for naught. I hardly think you would have found a genuine lead for the stone that at any rate. In the mean time, I still need this map, for old time's sake." __Dumbledore told him seriously and then he continued.____

____"Besides just like if the stone were to be in someone else's hand and used wrongly, the map could cause trouble in the wrong hands as well."____Dumbledore finished and the continued,"However, to get this item Lupin has informed me of it's whereabouts already, and told me that his former friend mass murderer: Sirius Black had taken the map before they departed..."________

________"Alright, so where did this Black live?"________

________"Thing is, the residency of Black can't be entered by any normal means...even for a Witch or Wizard. For that reason, I will call a acquittance of mine to assist you to get in it to house of Black... "________

________"Who is it?" Edward asked.________

________"His name is Alastor Moody." ___________Edward found himself scowling at the headmaster and couldn't be help but think,'Why couldn't he just send that man instead of me?'_____________

"Hey Moody? Are you still moody?" Edward amused himself at his own joke and as he heard the growling noise next him coming from the man that was Alastor Moody himself he laughed loudly.

Alastor, narrowed his one eye and lowered his voice dangerously as he spoke,"_You_ _whelp,_ my name is-

"Moody! I know!" Edward couldn't help but cut the man off and looked at him face that was covered healed injuries, and then he noticed that a chunk of his nose was missing. The had dark grey, grizzled hair and like him Moody had a missing leg and eye. He glanced at the man eyes and narrowed his own at them, the mans eyes, one was small and dark, but the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye which he had noticed moved around independently from his normal eye,"Or is it Mad-Eye? Which is it Moody?"

"Why you_ insolent_-!" Edward watched Moody explode in anger.

"Why are you so twitchy at everything?" Edward caught the man off. He was after curious after all.

"One must always must always exert, no matter what situation, constant vigilance!" Edward rolled his eyes at barked out answer from the man and couldn't help but think, '_Constant Vigilance_?' Edward couldn't help agree that this man had clearly gone _mad_. Edward sighed as followed the man as they walked down the street to their destination.

"Who goes there?!" Shouted a voice from darkness of the house.

"I am Professor Elric, with permission from the Headmaster of-" Edward began, but the house elf, however abruptly yelled at him once more.

"That old fool?! I do not like him! Get out you filthy mudblood! None but the noble of the House of Black may enter here!" Kreacher shouted at him, clearly angry at with him at his and Moodys mere presences.

"I am only here to retrieve something!" Edward yelled at the old house elf of the belonged to House of Black, as he was throughly annoyed at the elf.

"Retrieve something from my Mistresses noble house? I think not!" Kreacher yelled at him and Edward thought annoyed, '_Looks like I have to do this the hard way._'

Sighing Edward pulled out his wand and quickly pointed at the elf, and muttered a quick stunning charm before the elf could counter it with it's own magic.

Edward watched the elf collapse on the floor as soon as his charm had hit him, '_Of course the headmaster did say he would be rather difficult._'

Grumbling to himself he informed Alastor to help him find the map that was supposedly in the house and within a few hours of searching high and low they manged to find it, and after it was revealed to them after self after saying the magic words, _' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' 'Finally' _Edward thought,'_Mission accomplished_.' Quickly as they had came to the house, they left just it quickly, however with the still unconscious form of Kreacher on the floor.

_OoO_

_"_After that the headmaster asked me to keep an eye on the castle and the surrounding area for the duration of my stay, but he asked me to keep a vigilant eye particular for this year." Edward concluded his tale. They stared at him.

"I knew that rodent which you called a pet was nothing but that murderous human, Peter Petergrew all along, which was why I let Black go, when he entered the castle. I knew it wasn't him at all, and his eyes confirmed it as well." Edward summarized for them.

"My eyes?"Sirius repeated him,"How did my eyes...?"

Edward nodded and explained further as too why he let the man go, "Yes, your eyes were not that of a cold blooded killer they said that you were, so I let you go when I saw them."

"I see." Black murmured.

"Enough talk!" Lupin snarled,"Let's get that damn rat!"

"Peter! You should know, I always did thought the from of a rat was perfect for someone like you!"Black agreed with Lupin as he approached Ron who was at the other side of the small room in the Shrinking shack.

"It can't be him! It's just a rat, I tell you. You've got it all wrong!" Ron yelled in denial as he clutched his rat closer even as the rat began to shrieked as struggled to get free from the clutches of his owner once more.

All the wizards pulled there wands out as they saw the rat try to escape once more, however before it could reach the door; Lupin, Sirius and Edward pulled out their wands, pointed them and waved at the rat to try and reveal the true form of the animagus, Petegrew the rat. As quickly as they could, they waved their wands frantically trying to aim the said rat, as the rat neared the door Lupin managed to successfully aim at the rat, and the rat, finally revealed it was not a rat vanished and suddenly a man appeared in its place instead. In the eyes of Black and Lupin recognition settled in as they saw there former friend: Peter Pettergrew.

Aghast at the truth Ron found himself suddenly on the floor distraught at the fact his rat was not in fact a rat and the others had been right all along. Quickly before the man could leave the room, Lupin and Remus tackled him and pushed down towards the floors of the room and, as they did Edward clapped his hands and blue lightning danced around his hands and he grinned as it watched twirl and dance towards the wooden door frame and his alchemy oscillated the door frame to forcefully expand the wooden door to close the empty space, so there prey could not escape. '_Now the rat can't escape_.' Edward though smudgily to himself and grinned as he watched the process of alchemy and others reaction at his small display of alchemy. As sudden alchemy appeared the wizards in the room were shocked at looked at the Professor of Alchemy in grinned as he felt the familiar alchemy in his hands as he watched the wooden door frame.

"Now, as I believe we have our true murder.."

"Professor Elric? I don't understand what your doing here at all." Hermione Granger lowered voice her voice as it was laced in suspicion at the Alchemy Professor,since she tried to reason with her self the possibilities as too why he was acquainted with other two, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"He's here, because he planned for the whole confrontation to occur." Lupin explained to her.

Hermione gasped in surprise as she watched Professor Elric nodded in agreement and explained of what happened,"I knew that Sirius Black was no mere murder as they had claimed and the government got it wrong. So, I asked Professor Lupin and Mr. Black to assist me, in correcting the matter -as well as finding the true murder of your family, Mr. Potter. Which we managed to do so luckily." As Professor Elric finished he eyed Peter and then at Harry who looked stunned.

__OoO__

__'That's Right,' __Edward thought, and he glanced at Lupin and Sirius and Edward remembered when the game of twenty questions had began.

_"Moody?"_

_"Snuffles_?"

_Edward watched as Sirius blink in surprise, and felt amused as they stared at each other after for not seeing each for a long time.__As the friends of old blinked in shock they then both turned towards to him with expressions of disbelief and eyes with shock._

_"You knew? How?" Lupin questioned him. Edward nodded and explained to the two that stood before him,"It was a matter of simple deduction between the truth and lies.. and all the events in between."_

_"Back then, where you could've taken me in, you said that you knew that I was no murder because of my eyes... what exactly did you mean?" Black asked Edward in the clearing in the Black Forest as they all idly looked at the _loitering_ threstals._

_"I meant what I said. You can tell the difference between the eyes of the murder and who is not."Ed repeated himself as he answered Blacks's question._

_"So... you arranged a meeting with me.. why?"_

_"To set things right... I know where our prey is."_

_Lupin glanced at Snuffles and nodded at Elric in understanding,"Very well.. where shall have our reunion?"_

_Edward smirked,"A place you know well enough, Lupin, The Shrinking shack."_

_Edward watched as the two nodded in agreement, smiling to themselves as they both will finally get their revenge for their fallen friend James Potter._

_"Now.. the only thing that we need is the presences of those three and the rat."_

_"But how will we corner our rat?"_

_Smirking Black them,"If both of you are willing to work with me, then we should be able to corner our rat."_

"Well I suppose that settles everything.." Harry muttered as he listened to the end of Professor Elric's story.

"So, what are you going to do know that you the truth?" Lupin informed questioned as he was curious to know what his best friend's son would do.

Harry sighed,"Honestly I'd want to kill him.. but I've got a better idea for him." Harry pointed at Petegrew who was cowering in fear as Black and Lupin pointed there wands at him and continued,"you can take Sirius's place in the Azkaban Prison!"

Everyone in the room nodded, and Harry noticed Ron's downcast eyes as he mutter,"I'm sorry Harry, If I had known..."

"It's alright, Ron you didn't know."

"Let's go..I'm tired of this." Professor Elric said suddenly and at that everyone blinked at him and Professor Elric continued. "Besides, the sooner we get back to castle with our rat, the sooner Snuffles here can get his freedom back and as soon as that happens I'll finally have some shut eye..."

Muttering in agreement, all the occupants of the room left, expect for Professor Snape who still laid forgotten on the collapsed bed. Shrugging and muttering Edward watched the others left the room as he strode towards Snape. _'Someone has too wake him up_. _And I never did get him back... so this might be my only chance.._. ' Ed grinned evilly when at the thought and then pulled out his own wand and with a flick of his wand and he thought, '_Levicorpus!'_

Before the man yelped in surprise at being suddenly being in midair, Edward ran out of the room rejoining the he left the room, he heard a yell and and which followed a loud thud and another a yell that was more furious then first and then Edward found himself laughing as he heard Snape yell out his name in frustration.

Edward snickered at a job well done, he can now say he pranked the most unprankable teacher, Professor Snape.

___OoO___

Outside of the Shrinking Shrink Harry found himself conversing with the convict of the group as they looked at the looming castle that was in the distance. Standing beside a tree, that was far enough from the Whomping Willow, Harry listened to the conservation.

___"___That was a noble thing you did back there Harry, your father would have been proud...___" ___Sirius Black compliment him as they stood waiting for Professor Elric.

"Thanks, but I thought he deserved it... after what you had to endure all those years in that prison, and even though I wanted to kill him like everyone else, I can't really feel myself being a killer."Harry stated as he watched the man next him.

Harry saw in his peripheral vision that Sirius noded and replied,"No, you are not a killer, nor do I think you will be true one.. it's like that character Professor Eric had said. The only way to know a killer is through the eyes... after all as they say, the eye is the window of the soul, and your eyes, Harry are like that of your Mothers."

___"___My mother's eyes..."

"Did you know that Lily and James made me your Godfather?"

Harry eyes widened in shock,"Godfather?"

"Yes." Black nodded.

___OoO___

Hermione Granger watched as Lupin struggled to hold down the former Rat that was known as Scabbers, as Harry and Sirius stood away from them.

"I was your rat, wasn't I a good pet? A good pet?" Petergrew shouted at his former owner as he struggled in Lupins strong grip.

"You were no pet! You deserve what your going to get with those dementors comin'!"

That was when she had realized something, the moon was big and round like the-

She gasped when she realized in three thoughts.

_The full moon._

_Werewolves._

_Professor Lupin._

'_Oh no, Professor Lupin_!' Hermione thought in panic and screamed in fear as she pointed at the moon,"Harr__y!"__

Stupefied at her sudden yelling all heads slowly where she was pointing at, which was the moon that had shown dangerously bright.

Time slowed for Hermione, Ron and Harry as they watched there Professor for the Dark Arts transform. Suddenly there was a terrible snarling noise. They watched as Lupin's head was lengthened along with his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Harry panicked and swallowed his fear as he thought,'_Werewolf_..'

"You know the man you truly are! This heart here!" Sirius shouted at his friend as he struggled.

"There you are Potter!" Snape yelled at the trio as he had suddenly burst out of the whole of the Whomping Willow after being hit.

"W-werewolf." Ron stuttered as he back towards the tree behind him, which was just nearly as dangerous as the beast before them.

___OoO___

Shakily Harry threw a rock before it could harm his Godfather. That brought the attention of his Professor. Snarling it growled at spat saliva at Harry. Harry shivered, he knew one thing he was either insanely stupid at the moment or insanely brave. Harry believed it could be either. Harry watched as the Werewolf approached at him with its large legs. Slowly it stood up, matching his own height.

However, before it attacked Harry, another howling noise was heard. Distracted by the noise, the werewolf before him ran towards the origin the howl. Harry was filled in fear as he saw his godfather, Sirius Black, tumble out of bushes where he was.

Harry could only comprehend one thing after the events of tonight-his godfather grievously injured by his best friends father. Harry gulped in his nervously and bolted after his godfather.

Running down the hill as quickly as he could, Harry stumbled to reach his godfather in time. But as as he did Harry heard the pound that was beside him shutter and groan as it unnaturally changed into ice.'What-' Confused of what had occurred, Harry looked around for the answer and found it in the sky. Nervously he gulped, and then went white as the ice like the lake had turn into he breathed out, "Dementors.."

The atmosphere Harry noted, just became fervid and chilled as the dementors commenced their more Harry Potter found himself chilled to the bones by the dark creatures as they flew towards him.

As Harry stumbled and tried,"Expecto patronum!" All harry could do was produce a inchoate Patronum charm to protect himself and his though the incomplete spell hardly wardered off the creatures it stand Harry persisted to undulate with his wand as the black hodded creatures were unyielding. Before Harry could yell out the patronum charm a dementor was too close to comfort. Harry's eyes widen as he felt memories of past being forcibly resurfaced.

_"Harry!" His mother voice cried out- a woman with brown hair and eyes like his._

_Distant crying and distant evil laughter was heard._

_"No! Leave Harry alone! Take me instead!I beg of you-"_

_Flashes of green and the sounds of thuds reached Harry as he saw the man in a black cloack with a wand pointing at him smiling evilly at him__._

_Ignorant of the danger little Harry Potter found him self simling at clapping at the pretty show his parents were doing._

_Little Harry soon realized something was terribly wrong, and no this was not a show,__when the last thing he remembered was seeing a bright green light once more._

_"Those fools, thought they could be brave and foolish by dying because their love for an infant." The evil man said as he approached to the infant with green innocent eyes._

_Little Harry did not understand or could comprehend the current predicament he was currently in or his parents for the matter._

__'Focus_!' Harry screamed at his own mind, _'I can't lose focus here because of my memories!_'_

As Harry struggled to focus on the more important matters rather the matters of his past and yelled once more with a wave of his wand,"Expecto Patronum!" This time the light from his wand expanded and thwarted the black creatures that had surround him.

Dimly Harry saw a stag of pure white at the other side of the bank of the large lake, and someone that looked familiar behind the creature. Harry blinked and thought as he narrowed his eyes,'_Is __that dad?'_

As the light that had came from the pure white stag, expanded his eyesight dimmed and everything felt numb. Exhausted Harry found himself on the ground unconscious because of the relentless attacks from the Dementors.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note (continue):Ok, so in this chapter it is revealed how Edward got his hand on the map. I hope it's a good explanation and . Also now you know why Edward vanishes during the summers and what not.. Tell me what you think and what you liked from this quotes you like so for in this story?Review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>- Next chapter: Time Paradox


	25. Book 3: Part IX

Everlasting

**By LadysWords**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My bad… I sort of forgot to erm, update this story? Sorry~ I was seriously busy for the past few months, last Friday I had a heart surgery- yes, last Friday (I'm all right), so Now that I am on a medical leave, I'll be updating this story more frequently. Mind the bad grammar please?<strong>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

Shakily Harry threw a rock before it could harm his Godfather. That brought the attention of his Professor. Snarling it growled at spat saliva at Harry. Harry shivered, he knew one thing he was either insanely stupid at the moment or insanely brave. Harry believed it could be either. Harry watched as the Werewolf approached at him with its large legs. Slowly it stood up, matching his own height.

However, before it attacked Harry, another howling noise was heard. Distracted by the noise, the werewolf before him ran towards the origin the howl. Harry was filled in fear as he saw his godfather, Sirius Black, tumble out of bushes where he was.

Harry could only comprehend one thing after the events of tonight-his godfather grievously injured by his best friends father. Harry gulped in his nervously and bolted after his godfather.

Running down the hill as quickly as he could, Harry stumbled to reach his godfather in time. But as as he did Harry heard the pound that was beside him shutter and groan as it unnaturally changed into ice.'What-' Confused of what had occurred, Harry looked around for the answer and found it in the sky. Nervously he gulped, and then went white as the ice like the lake had turn into he breathed out, "Dementors.."

The atmosphere Harry noted, just became fervid and chilled as the dementors commenced their more Harry Potter found himself chilled to the bones by the dark creatures as they flew towards him.

As Harry stumbled and tried,"Expecto patronum!" All harry could do was produce a inchoate Patronum charm to protect himself and his though the incomplete spell hardly wardered off the creatures it stand Harry persisted to undulate with his wand as the black hooded creatures were unyielding. Before Harry could yell out the patronum charm a dementor was too close to comfort. Harry's eyes widen as he felt memories of past being forcibly resurfaced.

_"Harry!" His mother voice cried out- a woman with brown hair and eyes like his._

_Distant crying and distant evil laughter was heard._

_"No! Leave Harry alone! Take me instead! I beg of you-"_

_Flashes of green and the sounds of thuds reached Harry as he saw the man in a black cloak with a wand pointing at him smiling evilly at him._

_Ignorant of the danger little Harry Potter found him self-smiling at clapping at the pretty show his parents were doing._

_Little Harry soon realized something was terribly wrong, and no this was not a show, when the last thing he remembered was seeing a bright green light once more._

_"Those fools, thought they could be brave and foolish by dying because their love for an infant." The evil man said as he approached to the infant with green innocent eyes._

_Little Harry did not understand or could comprehend the current predicament he was currently in or his parents for the matter._

_'Focus!' Harry screamed at his own mind, 'I can't lose focus here because of my memories!'_

As Harry struggled to focus on the more important matters rather the matters of his past and yelled once more with a wave of his wand,"Expecto Patronum!" This time the light from his wand expanded and thwarted the black creatures that had surround him.

Dimly Harry saw a stag of pure white at the other side of the bank of the large lake, and someone that looked familiar behind the creature. Harry blinked and thought as he narrowed his eyes,'_Is that dad?'_

As the light that had came from the pure white stag, expanded his eyesight dimmed and everything felt numb. Exhausted Harry found himself on the ground unconscious because of the relentless attacks from the Dementors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Playing with the idea of Time Travel<p>

* * *

><p>Time is the coin of your life. It is the only coin you have, and only you can determine how it will be spent. Be careful lest you let other people spend it for you. -Carl Sandburg<p>

* * *

><p>If Professor Edward Elric was told that time travel was possible he might <em>not<em> have believed at the age eight, he would of gladly tell you that, "No way in hell is that scientifically possible."

At the age of eighteen, he would perhaps accept the _notion_ that the possibility of time travel just might be possible-having been introduced to magic at the time.

However now that he knew that time travel was _possible-_ just not _scientifically possible,_ he cursed rather loudly in the empty corridor beside the infirmary.

"God dammit!" He roared.

He could of saved his mother, he could have had saved his brother.. and-

Edward dropped on the ground in defeat.

He could of had saved his mother, he repeated to himself over and over.

Dammit. God dammit. He gripped his left hand until is was white.

Magic was unfair.

It had no _laws._No boundaries of any kind. It was simply intangible where as Alchemy was not.

"Erm? Professor Elric?" a female voice interrupted of him of his thoughts.

He wanted to hit Dumbledore on the head for bloody telling him sooner.

Unfortunately for him _that_ was not possible for him.

"Professor?" The voice asked once more.

'_Why didn't you inform me of this sooner, headmaster?'_ Yellow eyes wondered with sorrow.

He blinked as he stared at the form of Hermoine Granger.

"Are you alright?" Granger asked worriedly as she spotted him on the floor.

"Just dandy." Edward gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"Right. The Headmaster asked you to-"

"I know already." He snapped at her, and at the unfairness of it all.

She eyed him worriedly,"Alright. As soon as Harry wakes up we can save everyone that needs to be saved- Buckbeak, Harry's godfather and..."She drawled.

"Yes, yes." He snapped at her again.

Because obviously a hippogriff's life was much more important of a life than his own mother or his brothers current metal form for that matter...

Or Hughes life...

Pissed, he avoided Granger as much he could. Because of her and her predicament, everything he had known just fell apart.

For a Alchemy master, that was like his whole scientific world collapsing in on it self. All because of that necklace that Granger had in her grasp.

"Harry's awake you ready?" Hermoine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_No_' he wanted to tell her.

"Yes." He said begrudgingly. If only to satisfy the headmaster's request of protecting the two delinquents.

**Tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So, here is a short chapter, but an important on about time travel. Especially since I think, it shows real thoughts of Eds opinionreaction of Time Travel- he wouldn't like at all. Since he is a scientist and all that. What do you think of his reaction?**


	26. Book 3: Part X

Everlasting

**By LadysWords**

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

Magic was unfair.

It had no _laws. _No boundaries of any kind. It was simply intangible where as Alchemy was not.

"Erm? Professor Elric?" a female voice interrupted of him of his thoughts.

He wanted to hit Dumbledore on the head for bloody telling him sooner.

Unfortunately for him _that_ was not possible for him.

"Professor?" The voice asked once more.

'_Why didn't you inform me of this sooner, headmaster?'_ Yellow eyes wondered with sorrow.

He blinked as he stared at the form of Hermione Granger.

"Are you alright?" Granger asked worriedly as she spotted him on the floor.

"Just dandy." Edward gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"Right. The Headmaster asked you to-"

"I know already." He snapped at her, and at the unfairness of it all.

She eyed him worriedly, "Alright. As soon as Harry wakes up we can save everyone that needs to be saved- Buckbeak, Harry's godfather and..."She drawled.

"Yes, yes." He snapped at her again.

Because obviously a hippogriff's life was much more important of a life than his own mother or his brothers current metal form for that matter...

Or Hughes life...

Pissed, he avoided Granger as much he could. Because of her and her predicament, everything he had known just fell apart.

For a Alchemy master, that was like his whole scientific world collapsing in on it self. All because of that necklace that Granger had in her grasp.

"Harry's awake you ready?" Hermoine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_No_' he wanted to tell her.

"Yes." He said begrudgingly. If only to satisfy the headmaster's request of protecting the two delinquents.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: The Past &amp; Present<p>

* * *

><p>His personal opinions were disregarded completely as he witnessed déjà vu; snippets of images of the past blurred together in quick consecutive sequences and then it ceased in a blink of a eye it ceased.<p>

He blinked, it lasted only a second. His mind hadn't totally grasped the concept of time-travel. To him, it was a nauseating thought. It shouldn't be possible to bend time and yet here they were three hours in the past, with a necklace.

'_Fuck it,_' Edward thought_._ If he thought over this now they'd waste the time, they just went back for. He'd deal with his own personal opinions of time travel.

Quickly to not hinder their limited time, Hermoine grabbed the necklace over their heads and glanced at the time behind her.

"Seven Thirty. Where were we at Seven thirty?" She muttered in concentration.

Green eyes narrowed in concentration,"Hagrid's. We were at Hagrids."

"Hurry, and we can't be _seen_." She then, grabbed both his hand and Potters hand and ran out of the now empty room, and went to the directions of Hagrids.

Seeing someone else physically _elsewhere_ was strange, especially since, that person was beside you. He watched in amusement as Hermione Granger- his favorite non-annonying pupil- back mouth Malfoy for insulting Hagrid. He'd never liked that blonde kid.

"You- _You_ foul, loathsome evil _little_ cockroach!" Screeched an enraged Hermione Granger as she approached the platinum blonde. The said blonde whipped around smirkingly.

"I see you've come joined the show! Father said I can keep the head as the trophy." Draco informed the enraged trio with a evil glint in his eye.

Hermione growled,and pulled her wand out threateningly towards Draco.

"No, he isn't worth it-" Ron informed Hermione.

Edward's eyes shot open he never heard his favorite pupil bath mouth someone.

"Well, that's a first." Murmured Edward in amusement as Hermoine sock Malfoy in the face for laughing at the false bravado.

"Erm Professor?" He heard Hermione beside him.

"Yes?"

"Your not going to reprimand me for that punch, right?" She hesitantly asked him. He chuckled.

"Technically I _can't_. Since, I wasn't actually there _physically_, at the _time_."

"Oh. Thanks." She blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Your welcome, and good punch." He grinned at her.

"Thank You Professor."

"Besides- he deserved it actually."

He heard Harry snicker behind him. "See? I told you so."

Hermione coughed next to him, "We have to keep moving."

Edward blinked as he watched the past trio go down the slop of the mountain towards Hagrids hut.

"Right, let's follow," Edward agreed with her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Professor?" Hermione asked curiously as they knelt down behind a bush that was behind Hagrid's hut near the hippogriff that they were trying to save.<p>

"Yes?"

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we were in that Shrinking Shack? Did-?"

"No, Dumbledore didn't tell me, I followed Snape, because he seemed suspicious to me."

"Snape is always _suspicious_.He was even suspicious of me during first year, because he thought that I was going to become the _exact_ replica of my father... actually he still is, I think." Harry drawled.

"Actually, Potter... that's not Snape being _suspicious_ of you, that's his _opinion_ of you." Edward replied matter-of-factly.

Harry grumbled, "I should've known."

They watched as the saw trio inside the hut speak in hushed tones.

_'Strange, I should be angry right about know._.' Edward thought. But blast it, he had promised to the headmaster that'd he would keep an eye on things for him. He could rant at the headmaster later for neglecting to him about something as important as time-travel or rather _purposely_ not telling him about time travel.

* * *

><p><em>"Time-Travel?"<em>

_"Yes Time-Travel, Elric,"_

_"It exists?"_

_"It most certainly does,and t__hree times should do it, I should think. Oh and one more thing Professor- keep an eye of out for trouble." Blue eyes twinkled as he let his eyes gaze on the immobile form of Harry Potter._

_"Why?"_

_"Something tells me they would want to change certain events that would occurred tonight."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ow!"

Edward blinked as he as he saw Hermoine put down her arm.

"Did you just chuck a rock at Harry's head?" Edward murmured.

"You were awfully violent today. I didn't beg you the type for it." Edward informed her. He'd honestly didn't.

"Sorry Professor." She replied sheepishly.

"That hurt you know." Harry informed Granger as he watched his past self rub the back of his head.

"I know, sorry." She replied back.

"Out of curiosity, why did you hit him?" Edward asked curious.

"We weren't moving, and it's getting late." She informed him as she pointed to the sky.

"You have a point, but still."

"The executioner is coming." Edward informed them as he looked closely at the slope and saw three moving figures.

"Yeah."

Edward blinked as he saw the trio hurry out from Hagrid's hut in the back door and watch them hurry up at the slope once more.

"We have to move."

Quickly as to not be caught by themselves they hurried to a different spot.

Harry made his move to try and coax the Buckbeak to move.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"What does Hippogriffs eat?"

Edward glanced at her, "Ferrets."

Quickly she grabbed the ferrets that were placed near by the hippogriff and approached the creature.

"C'mon..."

Eager to get it's treat from the human's hand, the tied up hippogriff stood up as Harry untied the knot and then followed the human with its meal.

Hurriedly they hid once more in the Black forest.

Shortly after the Headmaster, the Executioner, and the Prime Minister looked around for the said creature and then they proceeded to look at Hagrid questioningly.

"Where'd it go?" The Prime Minister asked accusingly.

"I have no idea." Hagrid said truthfully.

The Headmaster frowned at the Minister distastefully," Your not thinking that he had anything to do with it? He was here the whole time."

"Let's search the grounds!" Barked the Prime Minister.

"If anything, Prime Minister search the skies. Oh, and I suppose Mr. Executioner, your services are no longer required." Headmaster informed to the Prime Minister of Magic and said executioner.

"Damn."

They heard the Minister of Magic curse out as a crow landed on his head. Edward grinned, so that's what the Headmaster had meant. He frowned and thought, who was the second life they would save tonight?After all the Headmaster said,_"You'll be able to save more than one life tonight."_

* * *

><p>"So..where do we go next?" Harry asked a while later as they walked through the Black Forest.<p>

"To the Shrinking Shack."

"Right."

"I'm curious, who's life do we save next?"

"Sirius Black, and Professor Lupin I think." Harry informed.

"Black, Why?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"He was _innocent_."

"Says you. Weren't you trying to kill him, before? I remember clearly that Snape said that you had wanted to kill him. Now, you say he was innocent?"

"He was set up!" Snarked Potter.

"Set up? Set up? That's what any criminal would say!"

"He isn't any criminal, he's my godfather!"

"What?" Edward blinked.

"He was set up because of the real traitor - Peter Pettigrew!" Exclaimed Potter.

"Who?"Edward was now confused of the new information.

Harry said and glanced at Hermione Granger who nodded to continue.

"He was Ron's pet Scabbers, except that rat was really an animagus. By the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"What?"

"He was the secret keeper of my parents.." Harry scowled at him as he unveiled the information.

Edward eyes widened and then it dawned upon him, as he remembered Fudge's conversation from Professor McGonagall.

_"Black was vicious, he killed twelve people and left poor Peter with just a finger for identification."_

"Doesn't Scabbers have a missing finger?"

"Yes."

"So..that means."

"Yes."

"I don't fully believe you and I won't, not until I know everything."

Harry then proceeded to inform of him everything.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at Professor Elric.<p>

Golden eyes looked at him sternly, and then he the Professor sighed,"Very well, for now I will trust your opinion."

"Harry. How'd you escape?" Hermoine asked of him after a moment of silence.

"Escape?" Harry wondered.

"From the Dementors..? Professor Dumbldore was saying that only a really powerful wizard could've cast it."

"It was my dad." He informed her.

"Your dad's dead, Potter." Professor Elric reminded him.

"I know, but still, I'm just telling you what I saw, and swear I saw him cast the Patronus Charm."

"That's not possible." The Professor informed him.

"Time travel isn't supposed to possible." Harry replied back.

The Professor scowled at him, but said nothing in reply.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

How'd you get the map?"

He watch the Professor smirk.

"That's my _secret_ Potter." The Professor chuckled as he knew the Professor was remembering how he gained it.

* * *

><p><em>August, 1992<em>

_Somewhere in the skies of England (headed presumably North)_

Edward decided that he did not like the game of 'fetch' as he as he held his hands around a Thestral neck Dumbledore had lent him to use for during of the assignment that he had been assigned to.

_"I have task for you.." _

_"A task?"_

_"I need you to search for something of great importance."_

_"Of great importance?You said that to me last time.. and that ended up disastrous you know." Edward repeated.'Here we go again'_

_Last time, he had been told to go across Europe to speak to Giants, and well.. that didn't go so well. _

_"Alright, it holds sentimental value... and it's quite important as well." The headmaster clarified and twinkled his eyes at him.  
><em>

_"Sentimental value?" Murmured Edward._

_"An old relic of sorts..."_

'_That Headmaster, I think he enjoys sending me on wild goose chases all over the place_...' Edward thought as he walked with a frown. It had reminded him of the too many times Mustang had sent him on those types of chases.. which had often left him destroying a town or some building because he had been pissed off (the amount of destruction had really depended how pissed of he was because of Mustang). And yet here he was years later doing same thing, but with less of a tantrum so to speak.

Edward scowled, _'It holds sentimental value my arse, it's a just a bit of parchment paper!'_

He was very tempted to destroy this bit of parchment he had to get from a safe in Potter's Manor. "_It should be in the black safe behind a picture of The it, and grab what's inside of it."Dumbledore had informed him. _

But no, he couldn't very well do that. He could almost hear him saying,_"Don't even think of trying to destroy it, Edward."_

_Go to hell. _

He couldn't believe he flew all the way to ... retrieve a sentimental piece of _parchment paper_.

Couldn't any other parchment paper be used the same way? What was so damn important of this particular parchment paper? It was blank for Christ Sakes!

When he would return, Dumbledore and him were going to have a small chat. Hopefully he would't accidentally destroy anything in the process... like the bit of parchment paper he was supposed to give back.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at the scene and watched Harry being attacked by Lupin in his werewolf form.<p>

Then an idea stuck to her and she _howled_.

"What are you doing?" The Professor blinked as he came to. It was rather odd to hear your pupil howl.

"I'm trying to save Harry from getting himself killed."

"Yes, that was certainly good idea. Expect, now were going to get _ourselves_ killed." Professor Elric informed her. She blinked as the werewolf stopped his assault on Harry and started to head their direction.

"Not good, run!"

"Brillant job Hermione, now what?"

"Run." She choked in fear and ran.

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a tree wasn't the safest thing to do in mist of a beast such as werewolf, after all their sense of smell was heightened, compare to a human.<p>

To face a beast or not to.

The answer was obvious; as Edward didn't want to wait and see if Lupin- who was now a werewolf- remembered that they were friends. He whistled and hopped that help would come.

A screech responded and then suddenly he heard large wings flutter and he blinked in surprise as of both Buckbeak and Stormswift had begun to attack the werewolf.

He chuckled,"Good hippogriffs." He watched as the larger of the two hippogriffs, Stormswift, slash at Lupin's werewolf's face. Edward winced and thought,'_That's going to leave a mark.' _

"Thanks Professor," Hermione and Potter sighed in relief at being saved.

He idly wondered were Stormswift had come from, but never mind that. He shuddered suddenly as he watched as the forest freeze around them.

"Dementors..." They said in unison. Quickly they hurried were the creatures were gathering, which where gathering around a large frozen lake.

"This is horrible." Breathed Hermione as she watched hundreds of dementors swarm around Harry and his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Don't worry, any minute now, my father will appear, and..." Potter assuringly said to Granger.

"Your father's dead and no one else but us, are here." Edward reminded him.

"I know what I saw," Harry replied back.

"I know what you saw, but this is what your seeing _now_." He watched as dementors suck precious memories from both Black and Potter.

"But I swear."

"Potter, if you don't do anything, I will. Because the both of you are dangerously close to a Dementors kiss!" Edward hissed quietly as they hid behind a tree while watching the scene.

"I-" Potter began.

"That's it!"

Edward, hurriedly step around Potter as he couldn't watch Potter's feebly excuse of a Patronus charm ebb away as he defended his godfather from the onslaught.

Dumbledore would be mad at him if he didn't protect Potter.

"Wait!" Potter yelled at him. Edward turned as he watched Potter near the edge and shout out, "Expecto Patronum!"

The effect was blinding as he watched the charm emerge out from Potter's wand and expand through out the area.

Edward looked at Potter and then at the scattered Dementors.

"Well done.I couldn't of have had done it better myself." Edward honestly told him after a moment of silence.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"So it was you." Edward yelled to Potter as he held onto Stormswift as they flew above the castle.<p>

"Yeah, when I realized it was me the first time, I knew I needed to do it the second time." Potter yelled back,"Does that makes sense?"

"I don't care, but I really don't like flying!" Screeched Hermione.

Edward and Harry laughed as they flew towards the designation.

"Ladies first." Edward gestured as they landed on the tower to free black.

"Bombarda!" Hermione quickly yelled as she pointed at the bars that held Black.

"Thanks, for the rescue," Sirius informed them with a smile on his face.

"Think nothing of it, I'm only breaking a few hundred rules. Besides it was Dumbledore's orders that I had to keep an eye on you." Edward grumbled out as Black climbed the back of Stormswift.

"You-? Your the one who was spying on me? That means-"Black breathed out.

"Yes, I knew it was you, in your animagus from."Edward grinned back as they landed.

"Spying?" He watched as Potter's eyes widened, "Wait, I thought that you didn't know!"

"Your right, I didn't know." Edward replied easily, "I didn't know _everything_."

They landed near the clock tower after a short flight from the tower that had held black as prisoner. Onyx eyes eyed him in amusement, "Well Dumbledore, chose well then. Also, thanks for keeping an eye out for my godson."

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Anytime."

"Take me with you-"Interrupted Potter as he watch Black take Buckbeak by the reigns.

"At the moment I can't, but I wished I could."

"But-"

"You'll be living as your life as a rogue, Potter, it isn't well advised." Edward informed Potter as he scowled at him.

"I-" Potter began, "Thank you!" Potter eyed him as Buckbeak reared back and took off in the starry night.

Edward sighed, "Well, let's go you two."

"Alright."

Hurriedly, they ran back to the where they began, the infirmary. When they arrived they saw Dumbledore coming out of the room.

"We did it." Edward reported cheerfully to the headmaster.

"Did what? Have a good one."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC..<em>**

**_AN: Done! I apologize, this chapter was rather tricky to write, I had to keep jumping 'point of views.' so the flow would be good. Sorry for updating erm slowly? I am rather busy. _**

Responding to a few reviews that I can't by PM:

Guest 1/11/13 . chapter 11

'...why is it that every time you eat I begin to think that rather than going to your stomach the food you eat simply reappears on your plate.'

Clearly, that is the ultimate form of food-related magic. Someone must give an award to Snape for having discovered that.

^-Gives Snape a award (I knew someone would figure it out!)

I'm not sure if this is a different Guest but..

Guest 1/11/13 . chapter 25

Ed's focus on the differences between magic and alchemy, and on his mother, are fairly accurate, I would say. He would be pretty angry at how easily a witch or wizard could go back in time (if they had a Time Turner) and fix a problem or problems with magic... while he had to endure the pain of not only failing to bring back his mother, but also losing Al, dealing with the Rebound, and losing both his arm and leg and all the pain that occurred because of the automail surgery. All of that could have been avoided with a Time Turner; so to Ed, it would seem that the world, fate and Truth were against him, conspiring to make his life as horrible as it could possibly, while the magic users had the 'luxury' of being able to fix their problems with a wave of the wand or the turn of an hourglass.

^-AN-Exactly what was going through my mind. Personally, I believe that most fanfictions don't touch base on what I would believe would be Edwards genuine reaction towards time travel. The mere fact that he is a non-believer and a scientist. He would loath, but accept it's possibilities begrudgingly, after all, in my story he has been immersed in the world magic for years, and so he has learn to expect the possibilities of such a thing. After all, Wizards magic pretty much is intangible. Therefore, it's possibilities are endless.

Guest 1/14/13 . chapter 7

*Pets parrot*

Parrot Post, you say.

^- Parrot post?


	27. Book 3: Part XI

_Everlasting_  
>By LadysWords<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So, after quite some consideration (and a cup of coffee), I finally concluded that I should update this fanfic tonight, however small or great of an amount of it. <strong>

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

"So it was you." Edward yelled to Potter as he held onto Stormswift as they flew above the castle.

"Yeah, when I realized it was me the first time, I knew I needed to do it the second time." Potter yelled back,"Does that makes sense?"

"I don't care, but I really don't like flying!" Screeched Hermione.

Edward and Harry laughed as they flew towards the designation.

"Ladies first." Edward gestured as they landed on the tower to free black.

"Bombarda!" Hermione quickly yelled as she pointed at the bars that held Black.

"Thanks, for the rescue," Sirius informed them with a smile on his face.

"Think nothing of it, I'm only breaking a few hundred rules. Besides it was Dumbledore's orders that I had to keep an eye on you." Edward grumbled out as Black climbed the back of Stormswift.

"You-? Your the one who was spying on me? That means-"Black breathed out.

"Yes, I knew it was you, in your animagus from."Edward grinned back as they landed.

"Spying?" He watched as Potter's eyes widened, "Wait, I thought that you didn't know!"

"Your right, I didn't know." Edward replied easily, "I didn't know _everything_."

They landed near the clock tower after a short flight from the tower that had held black as prisoner. Onyx eyes eyed him in amusement, "Well Dumbledore, chose well then. Also, thanks for keeping an eye out for my godson."

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Anytime."

"Take me with you-"Interrupted Potter as he watch Black take Buckbeak by the reigns.

"At the moment I can't, but I wished I could."

"But-"

"You'll be living as your life as a rogue, Potter, it isn't well advised." Edward informed Potter as he scowled at him.

"I-" Potter began, "Thank you!" Potter eyed him as Buckbeak reared back and took off in the starry night.

Edward sighed, "Well, let's go you two."

"Alright."

Hurriedly, they ran back to the where they began, the infirmary. When they arrived they saw Dumbledore coming out of the room.

"We did it." Edward reported cheerfully to the headmaster.

"Did what? Have a good one."

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Power Inverted<p>

* * *

><p>"All things are subject to interpretation whichever interpretation prevails at a given time is a function of power and not truth."- Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

* * *

><p>The echo of a clap resounded from the great halls of Hogwarts, and a sigh responded to it. Edward glanced down at his hands, knowing already that by now his hands would've been tingled with alchemy power.<p>

But in this world, he was not able to use power like he used too.

They only way he had access to alchemic power, like in his home world, was through the Philosopher Stone. But as the Philosopher Stone was the only lifeline he had left, he had used its power hesitantly over the years. In other words, since coming this world, he had used alchemy sparingly, to preserve his existences, and to perverse his only way to go back to his home world.

Edward frowned, since the mayhem with the time-travel one week ago, he had grown frustrated with magic and was angered that he was not able to use the stones power as much as he pleased. But he did not want to be another Father.

* * *

><p>"<em>There is a few reasons as too why you can not use your alchemy in this world, like you do in you own home world, Edward." His father informed him as he sat in a old scarlet laced chair that was next to their old chimney. Ed on the other had stood beside their table in the kitchen. <em>

_"Few reasons?" _

_"Yes."_

_"If I can not use alchemy, how am I exactly supposed fight my battles? If I can not use my power as an alchemist!?" Edward yelled at his father, furious for at him because his own father had suggested the idea of him of not being able to use alchemy at all.  
><em>

_"Edward your smart, you don't have to fight a battle if you just avoid it-."_

_"This power that this so called wizards use is -" _

_"Scientifically impossible, Edward?" His father filled, he gestured his hand as if to dismiss the thought into thin air._

_Edward rolled his eyes at his father, "Not exactly what I was going to say, but close enough."_

_Hohenheim quirked his eyebrow at him as he turned to stare at him, "Out of curiosity,what were you going to say?"_

_"That it was blasphemy," Ed mumbled._

_"Same difference..regardless, Ed, you mustn't use -."_

_"Alchemy?! Yet these wizards use their power freely, why must our power come at a price!Alchemy is our power, we gain it through the sacrifice, while those wizards casts those petty spells at the price of nothing!" Edward fumed at the thought of not using it. _

_"Edward-" His father barked at him._

_"This is their world-"_

_"Yes! But for humans to be able to abuse a power that is so rightfully- "_

_"EDWARD! This world is not ours! We are not from this world, nor do we belong here! Do not forget this!We are this world's guests! It matters not if we dislike these people they're ways, and we can not do anything about."_

_Edward lowered his gaze, and glanced at the fire. He had just arrived to this world a few weeks ago, but it was hard to remember this was not his world._

_"Ed, there is also another reason why you can not use alchemy in this world as well." _

_"There is?"_

_He watch his father stand from his chair and came towards him. As he approached, he felt his father hand place over his heart. _

_"There is a philosopher stone within you, I can feel its power. Also, there is external source of power to channel alchemy safely." _Hohenheim muttered quietly, and then returned to his seat. __

_"So you're saying my philosopher stone is my lifeline, and if it diminishes.. I will too?"_

_"Essentially, yes." His father nodded as he stood up from his chair that was besides his._

_"Why didn't say that first?"_

_"You were yelling about wizards 'abuse of power'." His father informed him._

_Edward felt liking punching him._

* * *

><p>AN: Does any one want to create fanart for this story, is this asking to much?<p>

**There is a reason why I do a recap for each chap. While some chapters are unnecessary compared to some. I find it necessary, so for people who have forgotten what had happened can re-read the events with out reading the whole chapter. ****PS I thought last chapter was absolutely rubbish on how it came out.. but damn it too hell, and least the 'time-travel' bit is over and DONE with. I can finally understand why most authors tend to avoid re-writing or creating those scenes… (or I am just a bad author). So here's an update for the poll currently; the sequel is in the lead a 20 votes, while the prequel has 10 votes. Vote people, I will take the poll results into consideration once I complete this massive story.. (Personally I'm surprised how many people are following this story) Is it because of its originality or idk? Let me know what made you interested in this story, or what made you continue with it **

**Responding to few reviews:**

** Guest (**1#)** 4/13/13 . chapter 26 - "**my only problem is that at the beginning of every chapter you repeat the last paragraph cant you make a small summery instead of repeating the ending all the time? other than that i think its a really fanfic keep making it"

- Well, I probably explained earlier, but I like posting one paragraph prior to the actual chapter, because it refreshes the readers of what had happened with the story. : ) I'm sorry if you fine it annoying, but I am glad you the story!Ladywords

G**uest (#2) ****4/5/13 . chapter 26**

"interesting story. poor ed wishing he could change things he can't. can't wait for more, update soon please!"

-Its my duty as an author to make an interesting story lol. And it is also yes, poor poor Ed. lol -Ladywords

Impstar3/17/13 . chapter 26

"This is an interesting story. My problem with it? You've never shown Ed using alchemy... at all. Not even a cameo appearance (unless you count fusing the Philospher's stone). He could have used it to subdue the Werewolf, Basilisk, Dementors, etc. etc. I hope that you address this issue in the future."

-AN Actually, I do believe I did show him using alchemy once or twice, but very briefly, even before your comment, I had plans to reveal as to why Ed can't use alchemy- or rather- doesn't use it as frequently as he use to - in this chapter. I hope that this chapter explained for you, and other readers as well. Though, I am surprised someone picked it up- Ladywords

Malix2 3/13/13 . chapter 26

Hmm, nice chapter. And about ed's reactions, I realize it's just his emotional reaction, but if he thought about it, there are quite a few holes. While I suppose a time turner could maybe prevent their attempt to bring their mother back to life and all the negative consequences of that, I'm not sure if it could save their mother. I don't know if they ever really say what she died from. If getting help there sooner could have saved her then perhaps, but if she died from a disease or something, what exactly would they be able to do? Also, a time turner has only been shown to send people back a few hours(It only works in one hour increments, so even if it /could/ go back months/years, you'd be spinning that hourglass for a while), so it'd have to be done rather quickly. Not to mention the warning not to change anything, so they'd still have to make the younger ed and al /think/ their mother died, which would still lead to them attempting the transmutation. And if they try to prevent the transmutation, they wouldn't have a reason to make them go back and try to prevent it, causing a paradox. Unless they can come up with a way to cause their younger selves to want to go back and do the same actions. Kind of like, "I knew we did it before, so I had to do it again."


	28. Book 4: Part I

Everlasting

**By LadysWords**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Everlasting:<em>

_"EDWARD! This world is not ours! We are not from this world, nor do we belong here! Do not forget this!We are this world's guests! It matters not if we dislike these people they're ways, and we can not do anything about."_

_Edward lowered his gaze, and glanced at the fire. He had just arrived to this world a few weeks ago, but it was hard to remember this was not his world._

_"Ed, there is also another reason why you can not use alchemy in this world as well."_

_"There is?"_

_He watch his father stand from his chair and came towards him. As he approached, he felt his father hand place over his heart._

_"There is a philosopher stone within you, I can feel its power. Also, there is external source of power to channel alchemy safely." Hohenheim muttered quietly, and then returned to his seat._

_"So you're saying my philosopher stone is my lifeline, and if it diminishes.. I will too?"_

_"Essentially, yes." His father nodded as he stood up from his chair that was besides his._

_"Why didn't say that first?"_

_"You were yelling about wizards 'abuse of power'." His father informed him._

_Edward felt liking punching him._

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Dangerous Games<p>

* * *

><p>"Didn't you eat breakfast already?" Snape drawled in a bored voice in the Great Hall late in the morning. In the past few weeks, the events of Sirius Black's escape from Hogwarts castle was still a pressing matter. But Edward knew it soon blow over in a few more weeks, considering everything did eventually. Time was like that.<p>

"Yes, but I'm having second breakfast, seeing how it's late morning."

Snape quirked an eyebrow at his plate and noting the eggs, "Second breakfast? Excuse me, I must've forgot that we were in medieval times."

Irate Ed replied, "Snivellus, do shut up."

_'I didn't just say that out loud did I?_' Edward gulped as he glanced at Snape's face it held the mixture of both horrified and stunned expression. '_Yes, yes I did. I think he's planning to kill me know_.' Edward quickly chewed one last bit, so he can face off Snape.

"Watch your tongue Professor, you're treading on dangerous territory. How you even know that nickname is beyond me." Snape growled at him.

Edward chuckled to himself, of course Snape wouldn't know, or rather will never know, how he knew of that nickname. Snape could be a suspicious bastard for all he cared. He'll never reveal his secrets to him. Since, if he did, it'll be death of Black and him.

_'By the way, since Lupin mentioned you had the map, and since I suppose you know all of our nicknames. I think I enlighten you, so to speak, on good old Snape's nickname as well."_

_"Snape was part of your group?I was under the impression that.."Edward blinked, stunned at the new information._

_"Snape wasn't actually part of the group per se, rather he was.. erm how did we put it?"_

_" Our eternal nemesis." Lupin coughed and chuckled in amusement. _

_"Ah! that's right." Black started to snicker and leaned to his ear to whisper,"__It's..Snivellus"_

_"What sort of name is that?"_

_"Our name for him, back in the day, of course. But don't let him catch you knowing about that name, it'll be the end know that he knows potions..." Black started laughing. _

_"It looks like our times up."_

_Black turned around in his dirty prison clothes and headed back to the forest. _

Edward broke from the memory. He honestly didn't want to know what would happen, if people were to find out if he was associated himself with Black.

"Am I?" Edward snorted, finally responding to at the crude humor.

"One more mention on my hideous nickname name, and this will be the _last_ second breakfast, you will ever eat_. I will make sure of it." _Snape growled out threateningly.

Edward gulped on his food, and glanced out side and muttered, "Oh would you look at that? It's time for my meeting with the headmaster."

Snape glared past the swishing red cloak that belonged to the Alchemy Professor. Quickly,Snape disregarded the idea of hexing the parting Professor and pondered the many ideas of how to make the Alchemic Professor life a living hell. After all he can't have anyone knowing his hideous nickname that damned Potter brat's of father gave him duriing his youth at Hogwarts. It gnawed him to think that a colleague knew of that, he had always believed that name had all but disappeared into history after he finished this school.

Snape was inwardly furious, the very fact Elric had found out of that particular nickname will always forever haunt him. But no matter, he will make sure that Elric will regret knowing that -name of his, even if it'll be the last thing he'll ever do. No one gets away making a fool out of him and gets away with it. It's time he began to start his personal vendetta against Elric.

* * *

><p>Edward to his credit,he wasn't lying to Snape when he said he had a meeting to attend to with the Headmaster.<p>

"I have a need of your abilities." Dumbledore's soft voice echoed through out the office.

Edwards eyed the Headmaster and huffed as walked into the grand oval office,"I figured thats you wanted, though I'm still angry with you, for failing to mention about the time-travel."

"I understand if you angry Edward, but time-travel, in this world has always been available to us magical people, I thought you, of all people, considering your nature, would accept it. But clearly, that is not the case."

Dumbledore glanced over at him and sighed,"Next year we shall be hosting an event, but there a certain things to do before we can begin."

"Event?" Edward pondered.

"Before we continue our conversation, the others will come soon join us."

"Others?" Edward asked, interested.

"Take a seat, they shall be here shortly." Dumbledore replied ambiguously, and gestured to the seat near his seat.

It was a short while later, when he heard the door open to the grand office opened once more, and Edward was none other than curious to find out who walked through the doors. He glanced behind him, and saw none other than the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and other wizards he did not recognize, expect for one, Edward glanced at the trademark of Weasley family; the red hair and freckles, and smirked knowingly at the boy he taught a few years ago, "Percy Weasley, huh."

"Professor, it's nice to see you again."

"Dumbledore is this Professor willing to assist us?" Fudge asked as he looked directly at him.

Dumbledore nodded with his eyes twinkling,"Yes, it is him."

"Good, I've always wanted to see alchemy in action."

"Alchemy in action?" Edward muttered muttered, confused.

"My dear lad, didn't the Dumbledore tell you?"

"No, or at rather least he _is_ about to." Edward glared the Headmaster who just looked amused,"Explain, Headmaster."

"Professor Elric, I asked you to come here, because I had a need of your abilities, meaning your alchemy abilties. You see, Fudge needs an extra pair of hand in dealing with Dragons..."Dumbledore began trail off.

"Wait, Dragons?" Edward spluttered.

"Yes…Dragons. To be specific, the Hungrain Horntail."

"Never mind the type of Dragon?Why _dragons_?"Edward questioned, remembering the time about Hagrids pet dragon.

"Next year, we will be hosting a legendary event, the Triwizard tournament. With it'd be a tad easier to do a .. few things, involving the event."

"Triwizard tournament?" Edward repeated to himself."How come I've never heard of this before."

"Yes, It will be between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe:Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beuxbatons Acadmey of Magic, and each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks - One of being involved with Dragons. Which is why I need your help for several reasons."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the headmaster,"Where talking about a bloodily dragon here. What exactly did you need my help with?"

"We need you to secure an egg from the Dragon, and secure the female along with it."

Edward snorted,"That'll end well. Have you gone mad?"

"Not yet, that was Fudges idea." Dumbledore chuckled.

* * *

><p>Edward growled in annoyance and ducked as fire went past him.<p>

_'Sersiously they're not misunderstood.. creatures'_ How had Hagrid come to that conclusion was beyond him.

Why had he had agreed to this? Oh yes, that's right, Dumbledore said he needed _help_.

Next time, Edward will ask,'_What type of help_.'

The massive Horntail glared at him, swishing its tail in a dangerous matter. As if he didn't know that she was furious, and will kill him without a second thought, if he even dared to approach her precious baby dragon egg. She was roughly eight feet long. She had onyx scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. She had piercing yellow eyes with vertical pupils, and a wing span of twelve feet long with hooked nails at the edges. Immediately, as he choose to step closer to her,her yellow eyes narrowed at him, and as she watch him dare himself to take yet another step to her, she blew a wave of fire at him. Ignoring the shouts of the other ten wizards that were surrounding the yowling dragon, he prepared himself.

Ed cursed and let alchemic power loose, and created a bearer between him and the flames; which did not last too long against the raw power of the flames the Horntail generated. He had never believed that taking down and subduing a dragon was an easy task.

As the wall crumbled he took the opening, and he wisely bolted to safety, much to the relief of Ron's oldest brother Charlie and the other wizards that were standing near by in Romania. Sparks flew once more, and he let his alchemic power surge through the ground thanks his to his Philosopher stone, and Edward watched as the ground hardened and become more agile. He watched certain as the ground turned into pipes and clutched around the giant creature, holding it in place.

The others cheered as they pinned the dragon mother down. In a brief moment, he felt sorry for the dragon.

"One down, two more to go." Charlie informed as he walked to his former Alchemic Professor.

"He failed to mention two other dragons." Edward muttered.

"Of course he did, since he'd know you'd back out, if he did mentioned it." Charlie looked at him amused.

"I'm glad I don't normally work with Horntails."

Edward blinked at him, curiosity getting the best of him he asked,"Out of curiosity, what type of dragons do you normally work with?"

"Ridgebacks in Romania, of course. I'm not mad enough to even try to work Horntails."

"Yet, here you are working with one of the Horntails." Edward reminded him. Just trying to capture the Horntail was proving to be a problem.

"Yes. I wanted to see one in person. But I now can say that Ridgebacks a tad tamer than Horntails..."Charlie informed him wincing as the Horntail swung her spiked tail at one of the poor saps that were to near her and weren't paying attention, as a result, the pipes that held her down more, the dragon was loose.

"A lot tamer." Charlie repeated as he went to help the poor wizard that got hurt by the tail.

"Duck!" Charlie suddenly yelled.

Fire raced through the surrounding forest...

Edward tried to conserve his alchemic powers, after all, even though couldn't use that much, he still didn't want to die because of a damn mythical creature that shouldn't be even alive...in his mind.

"Crap." Edward repeated when the Horntail continued to wreck havoc.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Review, and let me know. I only had five reviews last time. A bit disappointing amount of a number if you ask me (no offense). Less reviews, well you was chapter finally diverts the story, into it's actually plot. I hope you liked it. I wonder if any one noted the chapters title. There are two reasons, why I called this chapter 'Dangerous Game'. For those that realize the meaning of the meaning, then, I will be happy. lol <strong>

**Till next time, **

**LadyWords**


	29. Author's Update

Special Update:

I've got good news!

Everlasting will be translated to Korean by stellaevia! Once translated, I will give the link of the translated version on my profile and on the next chapter (for those that prefer reading in Korean).

I had noticed that I have quite a few Korean reader fans. :)

I might be able to upload a chapter in the following week. I have been very busy with work and stuff. Sorry, I haven't forgotten about this story and like I stated, I have been having a bad case of writers block.

Also, for anyone else that is interested, and would love to see this story translated into another languages, let me know! If you can translate it- I would be glad to give it you permission. Just make sure you let me know!

-LadysWords


	30. Book 4: Part II

**Argh my bad I uploaded the wrong version, opps! I figured I owed you very patient readers_ a lot of new material _to read- which took me weeks to conjure up. So once again -I'm soo sorry about the long wait. Here we are -the beginning of Triwizard tournament - is about to begin! I hope I nailed Voldemort. Tell me what you think, I love constructive reviews the best. omg this story has 73,335 views. O_O Thanks everyone! Reminder- Everlasting will be translated to Korean!**

* * *

><p>Previously on Everlasting:<p>

"Yet, here you are working with one of the Horntails." Edward reminded him. Just trying to capture the Horntail was proving to be a problem.

"Yes. I wanted to see one in person. But I now can say that Ridgebacks a tad tamer than Horntails..." Charlie informed him, wincing as the Horntail swung her spiked tail at one of the poor saps that were too near her and weren't paying attention. And as a result, the pipes that held her down more, and the dragon was loose. "A lot tamer." Charlie repeated as he went to help the poor wizard that got hurt by the tail.

"Duck!" Charlie suddenly yelled.

Fire raced through the surrounding forest...

Edward tried to conserve his alchemic powers, after all, even though he couldn't use that much, he still didn't want to die because of a damn mythical creature that shouldn't be even alive...in his mind.

"Crap." Edward repeated when the Horntail continued to wreck havoc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Dangerous Games<p>

"It's all fun and games 'till someone loses an eye, then it's just fun you can't see." -James Hetfield

In Little Hangleton, England an elderly Frank Bryce sighed at the dimming light of the candle. The years passed by slowly for him ever since he was accused of murdering the Riddles. He scowled at the old newspaper from 1943.

_Frank __Bryce_ _accused of murder in the Riddle case!_

Frank narrowed his eyes when he noticed the light shining through the mansion that was near his little cottage house. He glanced at the spare key hanging near door way and grabbed it.

Blasted kids. Even at night they couldn't stop messin' around. Slowly he trekked up the hills, ignoring the pain from his leg, and the graves of the Riddles. He reached into his pocket and turned the key to open the door of the mansion.

He slowly walked up the stairs as he noticed voices.

"Those simpleminded fools think they are safe. The Order, the Ministry alike. They know nothing, _nothing_. All those fools believing that they safe, are just caught up in a illusion that was cast by those blinded fools that believe they are safe from _us_. However, let's remind them all, that they are farther from the truth, shall we?"

"Remind them, M'Lord?" a weak reply.

"That they are not safe from us, you incompetent _fool_!" A voice hissed.

"In light of that thought. After the Quidditch World Cup ends..."

"We shall commence the attack, of course, M'Lord." A new voice responded.

"Indeed, Wormtail."

A sudden shift and a hiss, and the conversation abruptly ended.

Bryce leaned in closure to the doorway and, perked his eyebrow at the harsh low tone he heard earlier,"Nagini has news, Wormtail."

Stuttering, "In-indeed, my Lord?"

Voldemort chucked in amusement, "Indeed, yes. According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say, you fool."

A squawk, "I'm s-sorry, m'Lord!"

Frank frowned, '_Lord_?'

"Why don't you enter?"

"Ah, the Muggle gardner, Mr. Bryce, wasn't it? The one that took care of my family estate? The one that let them be murdered in the first place?" The man hissed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now, why should I introduce myself to a Muggle such as you?"

"How dare _you_-."

"Such a shame, that I must kill you." He cackled.

He frowned, "Kill me? Is that right_? Well '_Lord', was it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, "My Lord_". _Why don't you turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

Frank stared in horror at the deformed body that he saw, and dropped his light.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The last thing that Frank saw was a brilliant flash of green light and knew no more.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric decided that he had enough of dangerous dragons and estranged wizards and their idea of 'tasks'. One pissed off Horntail had been bad enough, but him dealing with the two other dragons was deliberate attempt on his life or so he believed. Never-mind the fact that he had agreed to the said tasks.<p>

He knew Snape was smug about it by the slight twitch of lips when he saw his disheveled form when he returned from his espionage. After Edward officially dubbed that bastard, Bastard the II, Mustang being the lucky Bastard the I.

He scowled. Bastards the lot of them. As if he hadn't helped with the Triwizard tournament enough. Dumbledore had _kindly _asked him if he could create a complex goblet. Like using his Alchemy so freely was something he could just do. He had to remind Dumbledore he couldn't just ebb his power away for simple tasks such as those.

Not that he could just say that with out revealing anything comprising; such as coming from entirely different world, were Alchemy still exists like magic does.

Apparently they wanted it to help the selection of the unlucky students to be chosen to participate in the games. And so that is how he found himself in the presence of the members of the panel that were in charge of the TriWizard Tournament.

Edward closed his eyes, and ignored the presence of the others, and as he clapped his hands he envisioned the goblet in his mind. The tingling familiar blue lighting of his alchemy illuminated the dimmed room, and as he heard the gasps of the wizards he smirked. He knew this was the first time they had ever seen alchemy. Idly he watched the goblet form from the ground up. He hadn't made something like this in a long time. He opened his eyes as he saw the material called hewn. The design was stunning as it was complicated. He smirked when he looked at it.

While the stand of the goblet itself was not something to look at the goblet was another thing. He carefully crafted the goblet's handle bars on each sides to look like branches of top of it looked like olive trees. Once done, he noticed the wizards mutter other spells.

"That was incredible, it looks like it was made by Goblins."

Edward blinked at the one of the wizards from the panel that stood near him and turned his head, "Excuse me?"

The elderly man wore a plain brown over coat with a white shirt along with brown pants, the man and looked amused as he continued to speak to him.

"I'll have you know, Professor, most wizarding crafters would consider that a compliment. Then again most wouldn't, either." He laughed at the professors confused look.

"Most Wizarding crafters are insulted if they are compared goblins you know."

Edward blinked and nodded, "I would agree with the later. What's your name?" Ed arched his eyebrow at the gentlemen. "Theodor Perwett, Professor Elric."

"Incredible," Perwett whispered once more, and then he glanced at him and muttered, "Well all that's left is to inform the others that everything is ready for the tournament."

He idly wondered if he should watch the Quidditch World Cup at Dumbledore's expense.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was bored in his room 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The only escapes that he had were small, and he often found himself savoring cooking that the Weasleys decided to send to him. But he knew he wouldn't be freed from his 'prison' until the Weasleys themselves arrived to pick him up for the rest of the summer. For Harry it was a dream come true. Because most summers were like hell on earth. His cousins always taunted him along with his lackeys. Making him miserable.<p>

So with that in mind, he was giddy with excitement, as he knew the day came closer to the anticipated Quidditch World Cup.

It was Monday when his dreadful Uncle Vernon asked him, "So when are those creepy friends of yours coming?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his uncle and replied with hope. "Soon."

He thought, _'Very soon. I hope_.'

_'Soon'_ came quicker than he thought. By the afternoon he answered the door to a very pleased with himself Arnold Weasley.

"Ah! Harry! So good to see lad! You know I took to your suggestion about using the Muggle's transportation called the railway...absolutely fascinating. The-"

A cough from his Uncle Vernon brought Mr. Weasley's fascination of Muggle transportation to a halt.

"Right. I presume you're the Muggle, Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle? I am honored to meet you, good sir."

"Indeed." Vernon bluntly replied.

"Now, Harry do you have everything packed?"

"Yeah, I just need to go ahead and grab it so we can leave."

Arthur nodded, "I will be down here having a few... words."

Harry nodded and grinned at the awkward situation and promptly left to grab his belongings. He was all too eager to leave this prison of his.

"All set?"

Harry idly noticed the flushed look of his uncle and whispered to Mr. Weasley, "What exactly did you say to him?"

"A few parting words, from myself. Nothing to worry about."

Harry nodded in reply, and as he left he heard, "Good riddance."

"Harry, grab this."

Harry stared at it. It was a distinctly made Weasley scarf. He glanced up at Mr. Weasley, who explained, "It's called a portkey; it let's you travel quickly like Apparition, but legally of course. We can't have you facing an inquiry for 'misuse of magic' now can we?" Mr. Weasley explained quickly once they were outside. Harry touched the scarf awkwardly, and then felt the world around him swirl all too quickly, and then suddenly the world stilled. To his surprise, he found himself staring at the Burrow and they were met with all the smiling faces (of the Weasleys. Much to his own surprise, Hermione was there as well.

"Hiya Harry!" Ginny smiled at him.

"Nice to see ya mate. You been getting our letters? Mom's wanted to make sure your cousins weren't starving you." Ron grinned at him.

At the mention of the cakes Harry grinned, "They were great, thanks mate."

In the few days they were there Harry enjoyed playing Quidditch, hunting down gnomes, as they did in their second year of Hogwarts. Soon enough the day of Quidditch World Cup was upon them.

"Up! Get up!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley. Harry groaned. "You'll be late!"

"Got everything ready?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny nodded.

"Right then, let's go, or we'll be late!"

Quickly as possible they followed Mr. Weasley to their destination before seeing a familiar face, and one unfamiliar one.

Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, and his father Amos Diggory by the similarity.

"Good morning, Amos!"

"Good Morning Arthur, fancying seeing you here!"

Harry blinked at the familiar-looking Hufflepuff Seeker player from last year.

"Cedric?"

"Oh, nice to see you Harry."

"Right, off you lot go."

"Ready to see some pro Quidditch?" Fred asked.

All Harry could reply was, "Who isn't?"

Fred laughed, Too True."

As the climbed the last leg of their hike, he noticed that the others were surrounded by a old shoe. He suddenly realized how they were going to travel to the World Cup; a portkey.

_'Not again.' _He thought with disdain_._

"Harry touch it!"

"Erm sorry."

"Just touch the shoe Harry, it is a portkey."

"Right."

Suddenly, like the first time he remembered, the world began to swirl and magically they were there. Tents of all colors were up, many tents were colored Red for the Bulgaria, and the rest green for the Irish. Harry grinned. This was going to be the best summer ever. No more annoying cousins. No scolding looks from his Aunt and Uncle, either.

"Harry!"

Harry startled at Hermione's voice, and already the group had begun to move.

All right Let's go find our tent! Weasleys, follow me!"

The Diggory's departed from them, waving good-bye.

"See you around, Cedric!"

"You too, Potter!"

"This is so exciting -wait, is that a Hippogriff?" Harry heard Ginny ask Hermione.

"Ginny, why someone would fly a Hippogriff?"

Ron shook his head as he reminded Hermione, "Professor Elric would -remember the other year?"

Harry blanched at the mention of infamous Stormswift, Professor Elric's Hippogriff. He wouldn't ever forget the mad test. It took weeks before rumors died down.

"It was just for the test, _Ronald_!"

"So you say!"

"He wouldn't use a Hippogriff for transportation! That would be a dreadful idea for a transportation since Hippogriffs have a tendency to lead their riders off course, and since they're prideful creatures, it's also well known that they buck off their riders in midair-" Hermione began to inform Ron with an eye roll.

"So... what about Harry and Snuffles?" Hermione paused as she remembered third year and Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

"That was different, it was just a short distance."

"But still, Professor Elric-"

"He wouldn't fly all the way _here_. That would be mad."

Harry shook his head; of course that man wouldn't do such a thing.

Flying over the Quidditch World Cup Edward Elric shivered, despite wearing his old red jacket, and sneezed, "Someone must be speaking highly of me."

"Right, here we are!"

Before Stormswift landed he sharply swerved the other direction.

Edward yelled in frustration, "No, you blasted Hippogriff! Fly the other way, damn you! Otherwise no more damn ferrets!"

At the threat of no ferrets, Stormswift finally conceded to flying the right direction for his master, flying past the tents and other flyers that were waving at them for some reason.

Just for the ferrets, he will let his master believe that he will listen to him.

Distracted about ferrets, Stormswift soon forgot about his surroundings and found himself declining at a fast rate, too close to where the stadium was standing.

In his peripheral vision for some reason Harry thought he saw a spot of gold hair and a red jacket, on top of a Hippogriff.

Harry also could've sworn he heard a screech of "_-fly the other way, damn you! Otherwise no more ferrets_!"

Strange. He could've sworn he knew that voice from afar. But Harry was doubtful, he didn't know anyone that crazy.

Like Hermione said, it was unlikely that anyone would fly here on a Hippogriff. He shook his head and then suddenly glanced at the old tent that was before him. Considering how many of them they were, how on earth were they supposed to fit in a small tent like that?

"Come on, Harry!" Ron pulled at him to enter the small tent. But as Harry entered he noticed that, despite it's small size outside, it was huge inside. He never saw anything like it.

"Now, I borrowed this tent from a good chap, Mr. Perkins-" Mr. Weasley proudly whispered to him.

After dusk the Quidditch game had commenced they quickly went up to the stadium. As he walked up the stadium Harry began to notice the debris, a crowd, and a familiar face; a sheepish-looking Professor Elric.

"Well, there you are! Rumor has it you flew in on a Hippogriff!" The Minister of Magic, Ludo Bagman, laughed. Harry blinked at the Professor Elric standing at one of the stairways.

"I hope you aren't referring to my grand entrance? If it's any consolation, I didn't have any control..."

"It was very hard not to, I am afraid Professor you made some of the engineers angry, after all building this stadium took a year to do!"

"I apologize... I can fix it."

The Minister just laughed, "Don't worry about it, it can't get any worse than it is. Besides, we were going to tear this stadium down after the games any way. If anything, you've already helped the process."

"It was completely un-intentional, Minister, it was Stormswift's fault."

"Which subsequently makes it your fault. How is the poor creature?"

"He's all right."

"Shall we proceed then, Professor?"

Harry stared disbelievingly at the Professor's retreat, for beside the start of staircase was a large gapping hole -suspiciously the size of a Hippogriff. Harry idly wondered what in the world had happened to make the Professor, or rather the Hippogriff, crash.

Once Harry and the others had climbed to the very top of the staircase, they saw an amazing view.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, let the 1994 Quidditch World Cup begin!" The prime minister voice boomed throughout the stadium, and the spectators responded with massive cheering, which caused the stadium rumble.

Ireland came out first flying on Firebolts, each player wearing green robes with their names embroidered in silver on the back". To represent their country they casted Leprechaun. Veela were Bulgaria's mascots and they played in robes of scarlet.

Harry grabbed his Omniculars and smiled. This would something he would remember.

Despite Viktor Krum catching the snitch, the Irish won by ten.

"Well Krum is awesome-" once they were settled once more.

"I think you're in love, Ron!" Yelled Fred.

"He wishes, he could.."

"I am not Ginny."

Hermione grinned and then, much to Ron's horror, Fred and George began to sing, "Ickle Ronniekins and Krum sitting in the tree-"

Ron groaned, "Don't sing that awful Muggle song!"

Harry laughed. Nothing bad was going this day.

Little did Harry that in a few hours he would be very wrong.

Screams were heard later that evening.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Those Irish are having too much to drink."

"It's not that! They are being attacked, we must go now!" Mr. Weasley stated with a panicked expression, as he entered the tent breathlessly.

That's when Harry listen more carefully to the sounds of screams, and he realized that those weren't screams of cheer, but rather screams of horror. Harry stared in shock. Quickly he grabbed what he needed, and ran with the others.

In the mayhem he noticed the black coats; Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. Panicked yells could be heard.

"It's the Death Eaters!"

"Run! They're here!"

"What the bloody blazes is going on?" Ron said in horror as they saw the tents being torched.

Harry shook his head, "C'mon,let's go."

They ran as quickly as possible so they would not get separated. They ran into Draco Malfoy of all people. "Watch where you going!"

"What are you doing just-"

Draco sneered, "Ah, well if isn't the Mudblood Granger and Weaselbee, just so you know they're after Mudbloods. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… They're moving this way, and it would give us all a great laugh."

"Harry scowled at him, "In case you didn't realize Malfoy, Hermione's a witch."

Draco laughed, "Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"Let's just go!" Ron yelled.

Near by a voice yelled, "_Morsmordre!_"

Harry whipped around, and noticed something green in the skies above the trees. It was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like stars, with a enormous serpent emerging from its mouth like a tongue. It danced among the stars in smoke like it belonged there. Harry stared at it with horror. Fear ripped through him as he noticed the Dark Magic in the skies above.

Why did he had a bad feeling about this year?

A few days later Harry found him self not being able to sleep, being plagued by nightmares did that to you. Especially if the nightmares were real. Harry disregarded the newspaper with the headline of, **"_Terror at the Quidditch World Cup_**!"

And as he tried to fall asleep he couldn't. For the past few days at the Burrow he was plagued by nightmares. When Harry dreamed he felt like a ghost, as he prodded one of Voldemort's memories. He saw this time though, through the eyes of a Muggle.

_"Is that right? Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, "My Lord". Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

_A green flash went throughout the room. _

_He heard a snarl of, "Avada Kedavra!" _

The dream was over and Harry lurched out of bed, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Soon enough September came by once more. The first of the guests were from Beuxbatons Acadmey of Magic from France. The group arrived in a pastel blue coach pulled by twelve huge, winged horses. The carriage door was embossed with the golden coat of arms and opened to reveal golden steps. The horses also were golden-colored with red eyes, which Ed noticed as they flew quickly past the castle.

_'This is going to be an exciting year, with the other foreign wizards.'_

Later that evening, the traditional beginning of year feast began, after the new first year students were sorted.

"Unfortunately, there will be no Quidditch trials this year-"

Immediately an uproar began.

"_Silence_!" The headmaster bellowed.

Abruptly a rather strapping looking Argus Flinch, with apparel that was reminiscent of Muggle's tuxedo, entered the Grand Hall. Quickly he rushed to the headmaster and whispered, "_They have arrived, and are rather impatient to introduce themselves, headmaster."_

"Settle down. Instead of Quidditch, this year at Hogwarts, we are hosting a legendary event; The Triwizard Tournament! Now, for those of you do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a single student is selected to compete. If chosen you stand alone; but more of that later. Now let me introduce you to the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!"

When the doors opened the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons entered the hall with pride.

"Now our friends of the North; The proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

"Now, let's welcome them with our Hogwarts song shall we?"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_ _Teach us something please,_ _Whether we be old and bald,_ _Or young with scabby knees,_ _Our heads could do with filling,_ _With some interesting stuff,_ _For now they're bare and full of air,_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_ _So teach us things worth knowing,_ _Bring back what we've forgot,_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_ _And learn until our brains all rot."_

"_The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector ... the Goblet of Fire._" Dumbledore.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" murmered Ron.

"Oh, did you know? "_Well_ there once was_ the case when the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel, because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage. It's all in _Hogwarts: A History_._" Hermoine informed Ron.

"I've stated before, and I will say it again, Harry. She is a walking, talking encyclopedia!"

"I heard that, Ronald! Next time you need help for an assignment you can do it _yourself_." Hermione hissed at him.

Harry snickered at his friends horrified look. "You too, Harry."

"Wait, what did I do?" Harry.

"You didn't say anything."

"Exactly. So why-"

Harry slumped and turned to Ron accusingly, "I sometimes don't understand women."

"Karma." Ron whispered to Harry.

"_Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks._"

"_If your name is chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment... the Triwizard Tournament has begun._"

"Now, in less exciting news, as some as you know Professor Lupin has resigned for health reasons. Now in light of that, it is with great honor that I introduce Alastor Moody who is an _Ex-Auror_, _Ministry malconten_,_ And your new _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts teacher._"

"Bloody Hell! Isn't that Mad-Eye Moody?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of drenched looking Alastor Moody.

"Who?"

"Alastor Moody. An auror." Seamus added.

"An Auror is a dark wizards catcher! He's one of the most famous ones!"

_"Almost half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him._" Ron informed him.

* * *

><p>Edward glanced at Mad-Eye with a smirk, "Fancy seeing you here. I never pegged you for a teacher."<p>

"I'm not, the bloody Minister thinks I'm getting old and restless. He was adamant that I do something, 'before I do something'. To quote him. Ha! 'Do something' he says. What I should be doing is chasing those damned Death Eaters that attacked the World Cup! Not babysit! Constant Vigilance!" Mad-eye replied.

Edward laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You know I would be boring if I did."

Edward nodded, despite their rocky start, Mad-Eye and him had begun to get along.

"Did you ever find the thing you were looking for?" Mad-Eye gruffly asked him once the feast began.

"No."

"Shame."

"Indeed."

They fell into silence once Dumbledore's speech ended, and the feast began. Unlike the usual feasts of Hogwarts, Ed noticed, the Elves this year had sprung up the foreign food as well.

"Professor, I hope it isn't true that you flew into the stadium at the World Cup." Snape suddenly asked.

Edward winced. "Maybe."

"Stupidity seems to be catching."

Edward rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the crowed of gathering students, once the feast was over. "If you'll excuse me, Snape. I see my old friend is need of assistance."

Snape arched his eyebrow in surprise. Edward navigated through the crowd as he heard whispers of the foreign students mutter, "Look, it's _the_ Harry Potter!"

"Igor."

"Edward Elric. Long time no see."

"I wished it was longer. I haven't seen you since I studied at Drumstrang."

"Indeed, and you haven't changed a day. My old friend, was that lead any good?"

"It wasn't good." Edward shook his head at the mention of that.

Whispers begun when Edward walked past the students, ignoring the shocked gazes at realization that he and Igor had history.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Edward sat in the Great Hall when he heard triumphant yells. As the door swung two infamous Weasleys twins pranced with glee.<p>

"Ah Ladies and Gentlemen, we have good news-!"

"See here, in this little bottle-?" George Weasley held a small bottle up in the air to show the gathered students.

"-This will let us bypass Dumbledore's age limit!"

"Really? I highly doubt it, if the headmaster drew the line." Hermione Granger stated matter-of-factly.

"Ready, George?"

"Ready Fred."

Chants of "Chug!, Chug!" began as the Weasley twin began drink the liquified potion.

Edward Elric sighed at the Weasley's antics, and rolled his eyes knowing whatever they were about to attempt wasn't going to work. Wizards under seventeen were banned from joining the tournament, but George and Fred Weasley would not let that dampen their quest"

He blinked once as the Weasley's hopped over the age limit line drawn by Dumbledore. He chuckled once at the cheering.

_'It's a little too early to be celebrating…' _He mused to himself.

Grinning, he watched the two place two slips of paper in the Goblet of Fire.

One.

Two.

Three.

Suddenly the Goblet of Fire burst into flames and then blasted the two Weasley twins out of circle. He rolled his eyes when he saw the twins sprouted gray hairs at an very alarmingly rate.

"Well.. at least we know the culprits." He was amused when both of the twins began to grow excessive white hair.

"You said-"

"No, you said it _would_ work!"

"I never said such a thing!"

"Fight! Fight!" The surrounding students had surrounded the twins and cheered them on much to his dismay.

"Professor Elric." Fred muttered.

"Clearly this wasn't one of your better attempts at trying to break the rules(,) was it?"

They shook their heads in shame.

"Thought not." He swiftly left the room with amused glances, once he left he heard the shout matches again.

"I told you it wouldn't work!"

"You said it would, you liar! _This was your fault_!"

Eventually Fred and George's attempt to breach the rules, discouraged those attempting to join the tournament. Many had not wanted to grow beards early. It was near midnight two weeks from the start of the feast when the drawing was to begin. Harry was excited, as was the rest of student body.

* * *

><p>"We've all waited for this moment! The choosing of the participants for the TriWizard Tournament."<p>

Loud cheering could be heard, and hollering. Dumbledore strode over to the Goblet of Fire, and waved his hand, and as he did the Goblet spat out a bit of a parchment paper.

"Silence! Now the first contested is Victor Krum for Drumstrang!"

Dumbledore let the cheering settle before waving his hand once more ,as he did before, "Next shall be Fleur Delacour for the Beuxbatons Academy of Magic!"

"And for the final contested for Hogwarts shall be Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff!"

Abruptly the Goblet spat out a fourth parchment, and perplexed, Dumbledore called out the name, "Harry Potter!"

A sudden hush fell through out the room, Harry gulped as he noticed all the accusing eyes of the room on him.

Immediately Dumbledore was surrounded by Madame Maxeme, Master Karoff, and the Minister of Magic himself.

"He's under age-!"

"Preposterous, are you saying he cheated?! Dumbledore drew an age limit!"

"It is absurd that a underage wizard should participate! If you ask me, the boy wanted more glory. After all, he is the Golden boy-" Igor snarled.

"That's preposterous coming from you, Igor! Your _chosen_ was Krum!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, "What's done is done. The Goblet, despite it's integrated design, chose Harry Potter to participate. So we have no choice but to let him do so. "

"I suppose that settles it. Now shall we begin the festivities?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn I think I just wrote an epic chapter- which is good considering I have been writers block for a few months! What do you think? Did you like how I have Voldemort written? Let me know.<strong>

**So anyways who's happy that this story is back after months of waiting? Reviews are awesome. So see you next time. I promise that I won't make you wait for months for the next chapter. As stated: Everlasting will be Translated to Korean; starting this week (maybe? or next week)! **


	31. Update-Discounting Everlasting

Hey

Sorry for the shitty final chapter of Everlasting. Yes I said last. I wanted to at least have one last chapter unedited. And I really didn't care to much for the final chapter sadly)

There IS a reason for that.

I am **discontinuing** Everlasting.

As such I will no longer write this story any more. Besides most of you sadly, don't like the originality of certain aspects of this story.

If anyone would like to adopt this story let me know.

As far as this story goes... this story was going to be dark after 4th chapter and, and different from the books. And it was going have an twist at the end (so a sequel could be made from the 'ending').

Soo if any one would like to adopt this story, let me know.

-LadysWords

Sorry again.


End file.
